


Quid pro quo MasterPost

by Sanshal



Series: Quid Pro Quo [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 63,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is a graduate student with a past; the other a workaholic multi-billionaire.</p><p>Each needs something that the other can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Quid pro quo/互利关系](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004290) by [Rei_snd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_snd/pseuds/Rei_snd)



> A huge shout-out to my beta imogen_lily without whom this fic would not have been possible- especially because she was the one to give me this plot bunny in the first place! And of course, how can I forget my lovely artist moonlessnightz who was patient with my weird ideas and for coming up with the AMAZING art! Thank you!
> 
> Also, thanks to all my fellow Loopers -you know who you are- for helping me overcome my fickle muse and get this finished on time.

 

 

  
**** Quid pro quo  Masterpost  
written for the 2014  [ ](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile) **[spn_j2_bigbang](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/)**

  
** Fic Title  ** : Quid pro quo

****  
  
  
**Author Name** :  **[sanshal](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/)**

 **Artist Name:**  [ **moonlessnightz**](http://moonlessnightz.livejournal.com/)

 **Genre** : RPS (J2)

 **** **Primary pairing** : J2 (primary)

 **** **Rating** : NC-17

 **** **Full list of Warnings** :Slow-build, (some) Language, Mentions of past abuse, (mild) Homophobia, Attempted Non-con, Elements of D/s, situations of dubious consent (not between the Js).

 ****  
 **Summary** :  **One is a graduate student with a past; the other a workaholic multi-billionaire.**

  
 **Each needs something that the other can provide.**  
  
  
**Disclaimer**

\- All recognisable names (people and places) belong to their own selves. This is purely a work of fiction- not profit, just fun.

 **A/N-** A huge shout-out to my beta [](http://imogen-lily.livejournal.com/profile)[**imogen_lily**](http://imogen-lily.livejournal.com/) without whom this fic would not have been possible- especially because she was the one to give me this plot bunny in the first place! And of course, how can I forget my lovely artist [](http://moonlessnightz.livejournal.com/profile)**moonlessnightz** who was patient with my weird ideas and for coming up with the AMAZING art! Thank you!

Also, thanks to all my fellow Loopers -you know who you are- for helping me overcome my fickle muse and get this finished on time.

 

 

  
Art MasterPost (on LJ): [Here](http://moonlessnightz.livejournal.com/1133.html)

Onto the fic-  
[PDF](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c00ucdpg5sop6ho/Quid%20Pro%20Quo%20by%20sanshal%20-%20spn-j2-bigbang%202014.pdf)

Fic On LJ:

[ **Cast-List** ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/65o913bgrppm832/Cast%20List.pdf)

[Prologue](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/22897.html)

  
[ **Chapter- 1 & 2 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/22692.html)

[ **Chapter- 3 & 4 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/22357.html)

[ **Chapter- 5 & 6 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/22213.html)

[ **Chapter- 7 & 8 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/21875.html)

[ **Chapter- 9 & 10 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/21748.html)

[ **Chapter- 11 & 12 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/21293.html)

[ **Chapter- 13 & 14 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/21070.html)

[ **Chapter- 15 & 16 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/20963.html)

[ **Chapter- 17 & 18 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/20717.html)

[ **Chapter- 19 & 20 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/20299.html)

[ **Chapter- 21 & 22 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/20155.html)

[ **Chapter- 23 & 24 ** ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/19919.html)

**[Epilogue](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/19498.html) **

**[ B](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/19498.html)[onus piece:](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/23265.html)** **What actually happened to Christian Bale**

**Time-Stamp:** **[Silver Anniversary Special](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zv11zhbtjge5okz/Magazine%20Article%20Timestamp.pdf) **


	2. Prologue

** Prologue **

**_Jared Padalecki. Please report to the Dean’s office immediately._**  
  
Jared glanced up as he heard his name being called over the PA system. He hated being disturbed in the middle of class. With a sigh he got up to head over the teacher’s desk just as the PA system pinged again.  
  
 ** _Jared Padalecki. Please report to the Dean’s office.  IMMEDIATELY._**  
  
He frowned as he heard the urgency in the demand, “Uh, excuse me, Professor? I’m being summoned to the Dean’s office... so may I be excused?”  
  
“In the middle of class?”  His teacher made a face, “Can’t it wait? We will not be repeating his section again this term and it’s an important part of your curriculum.”  
  
 **** _Jared Padalecki-  
         _  
He tuned out the repeated message as he pleaded with his teacher, “Please, Dr. Pellegrino; I think this is important.”  
  
The man peered at him over rimless glasses, “You know why you are being called?”  
  
 ** _Jared Padalecki. Please report to the Dean’s office immediately._**  
  
“Probably he’s won some accolade again!” Someone shouted from the back of the class, making the rest of his class-mates snigger. _Trust them to bring up his scholarship at every chance._  
  
Jared rolled his eyes, “No, but-”  
  
 **** _Jared Padalecki. Please report to the Dean’s office immediately._  
  
He winced when he was interrupted by the announcement again-  _had to be his luck to get summoned while he was in by-the-book-Pellegrino’s class_. It seemed forever before Dr. Pellegrino let out a sigh and granted him permission, “You may be excused, but keep in mind that I will not be repeating these chapters. And no excuses will be accepted for avoiding the assignment on them.”  
  
“I know; I’ll make sure to get the notes from someone, Professor.”Jared assured as turned away from the desk-  _thank God, he was well liked by most of the faculty; he wondered whether Dr. Pellegrino would have excused anybody else from the class when he was in the middle of a particular topic, especially when it was something as important as the role of tri-nucleotide repeats in Huntington’s chorea._  
  
 “And thank you!” He added; tossing the words over his shoulder as rushed out.  
  
Even walking as fast as possible without actually breaking into a run; it took him nearly five minutes (and ten more announcements) before he found himself knocking on the door to the Dean’s office.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Take your own sweet time to come, why don’t you!” The elderly Dean grumbled before motioning behind Jared.  
  
Turning he found himself face to face with two uniformed officers.  
  
“Mr. Padalecki?”  
  
Jared clutched the backrest of the nearest chair in an effort to keep himself upright- he had seen this scenario being played out in numerous movies: cops always brought bad news...   _Was this about his family? He couldn’t lose them now- not when they had just started being civil to each-other again!_  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Are you in any way related to Jarrett Wyatt Padalecki?”  
  
 _His brother??? Please, dear God; not his brother!!! Oh God, please let Wyatt be alright!_  
  
“He- He’s my brother. I-Is he okay?”  He managed to stutter.  
  
“He’s missing. And we’d like for you to accompany us for questioning.”  
  
“Wait, he’s- he’s  _missing?_ ” His spine straightened;  _this- this he could handle. “_ And how do you know that he’s missing- did somebody report him missing?”  
  
The cops remained impassive, “We cannot disclose the details at the moment. Please Mr. Padalecki; we need you to come with us.”  
  
“Why- why do you need me?”  
  
The second cop who had kept silent all this while spoke up, “You need to come with us, Sir.”  
  
“What if I refuse?” Jared challenged, frustrated by their evasion. He wondered if they had already spoken to his parents.  
  
“ _If_  you refuse, we would be forced to arrest you for obstructing justice.  _Are_  you refusing, Mr. Padalecki?” There was a sharpness to the officer’s tone which had been absent before.  
  
Jared glanced at the Dean and found the elderly man gesturing at him to comply. With a sigh he gave in, realizing that he had no real choice in the matter, “Ummm, no. No, I-I’ll accompany you.”  
  
He only hoped that the matter would be resolved as fast as possible so that he could return to the relative safety of his classes.

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

By the time he stepped out of the station, it was already dusk. He had developed a throbbing headache sometime during the course of the long interrogation and longed for a warm cup of coffee and some sleep although he was aware that sleep would be hard to find given everything he had learnt today.  
  
He had barely settled himself on his bed to think things through- it was obvious that he was going to miss atleast a few of his classes by the time the entire mess with his brother was resolved; when he was jolted from his thoughts by his door flinging open. For a dreadful second he thought it was the cops again, but before he could react, Jared heard Chad’s over enthusiastic drawl, “Dude! What’s this I hear about you going off with officers, man? You hire strippers without telling me? Wait, they were not  _guys_ , were they- ‘coz I gotta tell you man- I don’t swing that way... Now-”  
  
“Chad!” Jared shouted, suddenly irritated beyond belief by his happy-go-lucky friend.  
  
“What, I’m just saying-”  
  
“Do you ever knock?” He growled.  
  
Chad waved his question away, “Tell me about these ‘cops’. And I want  _ALL_  the dirty details!”  
  
And suddenly he was furious, “Get. Out”  
  
Chad froze, “What?”  
  
“I  _said_  get out. Leave me alone. Please.”  
  
Something on his face must have convinced the diminutive blond because for the first time since they had known each-other; Chad obeyed.  
Jared groaned in relief when the door slammed, suddenly glad that even though his room was barely more than a closet- he was not sharing it with anyone.  A part of him felt guilty about treating his friend like that but the rest of him was glad of the solitude. Sighing, he slumped back on his bed, his head resting awkwardly against the hard head-board. Taking a deep, fortifying breath he reviewed everything he had found out today in hopes of coming up with a viable plan.  
  
 Apparently his brother had been skimming a little off the company profits for over a year now; but lately he had grown more courageous and had taken more than he should.  Now _The Astor Group_  was suing him for theft- and given the unforgiving reputation of the company’s director- the infamous Jensen Ackles; Jared suspected that they would be pressing for damages as well. From what he had gleaned, a certain Mr. Collins had approached his brother about his embezzlement and made an offer to forego legal action if Wyatt returned the sum he had ‘taken’ and resigned-  _apparently The Astor Group was hoping to avoid a lengthy legal battle if they could convince Wyatt to  agree_. And his brother  _had_   _accepted_ the offer and left- ostensibly to make arrangements for the money; except that he never returned. After waiting for a period of forty-eight hours, Mr. Collins had contacted the police as well as the legal team for The Astor Group. When the police turned up at his brother’s address, they had found it empty- with all signs pointing to a quick departure. That was when Jarrett had been branded as a _fugitive_ \- for evading arrest.  
  
The cops had questioned Jared hoping to locate his brother but when it had become increasingly obvious that he had no idea about his brother’s whereabouts; or even  _what_  he had done- they released him with a request to get in touch with them if Wyatt attempted to contact him.  
  
Jared wanted to believe that his brother had been framed, but with all the evidence he had been shown; it was hard to deny the truth-  _his brother was a thief._  He resolutely put the blame on Wyatt’s girlfriend: she was the one who kept pestering her brother to buy her expensive gifts and she was  _definitely_  to blame for pressuring his poor soft-hearted brother until he had been forced to steal from his company. Jared refused to believe that the big brother he had grown up worshipping and the one who had supported him- even when his own parents hadn’t- could stoop to something like this without reason.  
  
As much as he wanted to rage at his brother, Jared knew that he owed Wyatt the benefit of doubt. Wyatt had stayed with him when his father had thrown him out when he came out to his family. Wyatt had stayed with him when the man he had come out for in the first place had betrayed him. And Wyatt had stayed with him through the ugly aftermath.  _Hell_ ; Wyatt had helped to talk his parents into accepting him back into their fold again. So yes; his brother had been incredibly stupid, but he was a  _good man_ \- Jared refused to believe otherwise. And he owed it to Wyatt to keep his fool ass out of prison.  
  
 Knowing it was his turn to help his brother, but lacking any other ideas; he mailed Mr. Collins asking him if there was any way to have the charges against his brother withdrawn. He was pleasantly surprised when he received a reply almost instantly.  However, his hopes of any good news disappeared when he saw the concise reply informing him that the only person who could help him was Jensen Ackles himself.  
  
He slumped, Jensen Ackles had a reputation for being colder than the Ice-Queen herself. How on earth was he supposed to convince the man to overlook his brother’s oversight?

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 


	3. Part 1

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**  
  
**Chapter-1**

“Do you have an appointment?” The dark-eyed balding secretary questioned.  
  
“An appointment?”  
  
“Mr. Ackles is very busy, kid... I cannot let you in without an appointment.” The man’s tone softened.  
  
Jared could almost hear the indulgent tone in the man’s voice and wondered why everyone he had met so far at the Astor Group seemed to view him as a youngster even though they could not have been more than a couple of years his senior. He had arrived early, expecting to have to wait for the work-day to begin; but to his surprise, even though the rest of the office seemed to be quiet, Jensen’s (and he had looked the man up on the internet-  _apparently God had deigned to grant the man wealth, success and more than his share of good-looks)_  secretary had already been in and busy at work.  
  
“Please... I promise this will not take long- can’t you squeeze me in somewhere?” He pleaded.  
  
“Kid-”  
  
“Jared, please”  
  
“Jared, can you tell me what this is about?” The secretary asked.  
  
He took a quick glance at the man’s name plate, “I’m afraid that’s a private matter, Mr. Sheppard.”  
  
“Then I really can’t help you except maybe pen you in for... ummm... let’s see, next week?”  
  
“Please, this is a rather urgent matter, is there no available slot between then and now?”  He was reduced to begging.  
  
Mark Sheppard fixed him with a piercing gaze before  checking his computer again, “Well, Jensen does have ten minutes between his confere- well, between two appointments later today... but I’ll warn you now- if the first meeting extends as it is liable to, you won’t be able to see him today.”  
  
“I’ll take my chances, thank you.” Jared accepted, sitting back down.  
***  
  
As Jared waited, he concentrated on summing his request as concisely and a briefly as he was able; knowing the busy tycoon would not take kindly to anyone who wasted his time. He looked up when three sharply dressed men arrived and were buzzed promptly in. Jared’s eyes widened- was the tycoon already in office? He had not seen anyone else go in since he had arrived. Apparently his confusion was evident and the secretary –who had been busy at his computer- had a rare free second because the man grinned at him.  
  
“Jensen is usually the first to arrive.”  
  
“Oh”  
  
Jared’s response made the man smile wider, his dark eyes crinkling with mirth, “Trust me, sometimes I think he’s stuck with permanent adhesive to his desk... he  _never_  leaves.”  
  
Jared bit his lip to keep from guffawing like he wanted to, Jensen Ackles’ secretary seemed like a strict but pleasant man(unless you got on his wrong side)- if only his boss had a similar reputation. Before he could respond, the door opened to let out the three men and as he turned that way reflexively, his gaze caught that of the man inside even as the pneumatic hiss sealed the door behind them. Not a second later a phone buzzed on Mark Sheppard’s desk and after a hushed exchange the secretary gave him a grin; gesturing for him to go in.  
  
Jared nodded his thanks before pausing at the door to knock: No one could say his momma had raised him without manners- Jared never entered a closed room with knocking first.  
  
 “Just push the door open; he’s expecting you.”  
  
Summoning all the courage and determination he possessed, Jared stepped into the elegant office of the head honcho of the Astor group. For a brief second Jared faltered at the door-  _Jensen Ackles was almost preternaturally good-looking-_ and if this meeting had not been so important, Jared would have shied away from the beautiful stranger just on principle. Looking at him, Jared was abruptly conscious of how shabbily he himself was out-fitted. His wrinkled shirt and jeans, coupled with the dark circles he knew that ringed his eyes thanks to the lack of sleep made him look like a mendicant next to the clean-shaven and perfectly dressed tycoon. He chanced a look at the man, sure he would find disgust written all over the beautiful features; and was surprised when all he found was a warm gaze.  
  
He lost himself for a moment, staring at the crisp lines of the steel-grey suit and the faultlessly knotted dark-tie with fine green stripes that complemented the billionaire’s emerald eyes perfectly. The clearing of a throat had him jerking back from his reverie abruptly.  
  
“How can I help you, Jared-?” A rich baritone greeted.  
  
“Padalecki” He filled in when it was obvious from the man’s tone that he was waiting for Jared to give his full name.  
  
Jared saw the flicker of recognition flash across the man’s face at his surname and was amazed when the man continued to wait patiently for Jared to say his piece.  
  
“I am actually here for my brother.”  
  
“Ah...”the man leaned forward to steeple his fingers on the desk, “Jarett Wyatt Padalecki, I presume?”  
  
“Yes,” Jared admitted, hiding his wince when the man’s warm gaze abruptly darkened at the mention of his brother’s name.  
  
“In that case, I’m afraid I cannot help you, Jared. I do not make a habit of employing thieves and I assure you I  _will_  be looking into why your brother’s  _actions_  were not discovered earlier; but frankly, I do not see how that concerns you.”  
  
“Sir, please... could you not withdraw the criminal charges – it will ruin him...”  
  
“Well, he should have considered that before engaging in embezzlement of funds, Jared.” Ackles’ voice was cold.  
  
“I admit that he made a mistake-”  
  
“ _Stealing_  $20,000 over eighteen months and fudging records to cover his tracks is  _not_  a  _mistake!_ ” Jensen interrupted, eyes flashing.  
“Please, Sir... $20,000 is peanuts to you, but it -“  
  
“Just because I have money does not mean I can overlook theft, Mr. Padalecki. And I know you’re worried about your brother; but I’m afraid I cannot-”  
  
“Cannot or will not?” Jared shot back-  _his firebrand nature making it hard for him to simply accept the insult against his brother_ \- and immediately regretted it.  
  
Jensen gave him a smile so cold, it could have possibly frozen molten lava, “Either way; bottom line is you’re wasting time here... both yours and mine.”  
  
“Please Mr. Ackles... I’m sorry - you are absolutely right, Wyatt was wrong but-”  
  
Flinty jade eyes met his, “I  _will_  not repeat myself, Mr. Padalecki. Do I need to call security?”  
  
Jared froze, he had read all about Ackles’ ice-cold reputation but he had never expected the man to actually threaten to have him thrown out physically.  
  
“No,” He whispered, “I apologise for wasting your time. I-I’ll leave now.”  
  
Jared stepped out of the office with hunched shoulders and feeling even worse than he had before he met Jensen Ackles. He had never been so humiliated in his life, but he was determined to make the businessman listen to his deal and settled in to wait again. Mark Sheppard gave him a sympathetic smile but did not comment.  
  
Jared sat quietly, waiting patiently to see if he would get a chance to have a word with the Astor Group’s Director again. As the day progressed, he shrank into himself- trying to be as un-obtrusive as possible, pulling himself into one corner of the couch. The man was genuinely busy; Jared had to grant that- he had not seen the office stay empty for more than a few minutes at a time. Every time the door opened or closed, his eyes would catch the tycoon’s and unlike the morning when the man had given him a tiny, but a smile nevertheless; Jensen Ackles’ frown seemed to grow bigger every time their eyes caught.  
  
Numerous meetings and nearly five hours later, the secretary’s phone buzzed again and this time after listening to whatever was being said for a moment the man pressed a button which made the speaker crackle to life as Jensen’s voice came across- ** _Mark; could you kindly inform Mr. Padalecki to vacate the premises of the Astor Group_** _**immediately? And tell him that if he sets foot here again, I will have a restraining order issued against him.  In case of any trouble, feel free to call Misha.**_  
  
Jared looked wide-eyed at the man; but Mark Sheppard simply shrugged, “ _Do_  I need to call security, Jared?”  
  
He shook his head;  _he was beginning to get tired of people threatening to call security on him._  
  
He looked to the older man for help as a last resort, “Can’t you convince him, Mr. Sheppard?”  
  
Mark gave him a sad smile as he shook his head, “Look; I like you, Kid... but Jensen’s really stubborn and I can’t help you. I’m sorry.”  
Jared nodded as he stood, “Thanks, anyway”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 


	4. Part 2

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**  
  
**Chapter-2**

 

“Jeffrey.” Jensen greeted as he stepped out of the elevator, rubbing his hands against the chill.  
  
“Mr. Ackles” The dark-haired older man returned with a smile.  
  
“Come on, you know you can call me Jensen, right?”  
  
The dark haired man smiled but made no effort to change his form of address- _not that he ever had in their fifteen years of acquaintance._ Jensen shook his head, giving it up as a lost cause.  
  
“Mr. Ackles-”  
  
Jensen grinned; figuring he finally had a chance to press his point, “Not listening to you until you use my name!”  
  
Brown eyes crinkled at the teasing as the man dipped his head in acknowledgement, “When I came in for my shift this morning; Javier asked me to tell you that the man you had refused to allow in last evening spent the night on the side-walk outside.”  
  
Jensen felt his eyebrows hit the hairline in surprise- _it had rained all night!_  
  
“Do you know whether he’s still out there?”  
  
“He was sitting next to the entrance when I came in, and I haven’t seen anyone leave since...so I suppose yes, he is. Do you want me to check?”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “No-no...I’ll take care of it.”  
  
“Jensen!” Jeffrey called, making him halt.  
  
Jensen turned, not even noticing in his worry that for the first time ever, Jeffrey had used his name.”Yes?”  
  
“Is he a threat? You know Mr. Collins will have my hide if you are injured in any way...”  
  
Jensen considered this. When he had turned the Padalecki brother away, he had done it more out of irritation than any real hatred for the boy- and he had not really felt any ill-will from him; just an overwhelming sense of desperation as he scrambled to help his brother.  
  
He shook his head, “I don’t think so...”  
  
With a frown he headed out and paused before the huddled figure crouching against the wall and mostly hidden by an umbrella.  
  
“Mr. Padalecki?”  
  
The absolute stillness sent a chill through Jensen’s heart-  _had he unwittingly killed the boy?_  
  
He stepped closer, hoping his proximity would yield a response. When nothing happened, he bent to glance at the pale face and shook his head- kid was in a bad shape.  _If he’s even alive-_ a nasty voice whispered in his mind. Crouching he reached under the umbrella to cup one cold cheek, “Jared?”  
  
Jared flinched at the touch, opening his eyes blearily and blinking at the unfamiliar face peering at him.  
  
The man moved back slightly and Jared had the sudden instinct to ask the kind-faced man to stay- _to not leave him alone..._  
  
“Ja- Mr. Padalecki?”  
  
Jared sucked in a breath, the cold air bringing with it a rush of clarity. Someone was holding him. He blinked, peering up at the man hoping to recognise the Good Samaritan when his brain finally came back online. Jensen Ackles –  _Jensen Ackles; the very man responsible for the mess his life currently was, was cradling him?!?_  
  
The sudden stiffness in the younger man’s body alerted Jensen to the fact that Jared was finally awake. He shifted away while still keeping a hand on the boy’s back, “Shhh... you’re okay... ca-can you move, Jared?”  
Jared struggled to speak through his chattering teeth, knowing this was probably his best chance to get the tycoon to hear him out, “P-p-pl-pl-ple...”  
“Shhh... don’t talk just yet; let’s concentrate on getting you on your feet first, hmm? Come on, easy now...”  
  
With a little more coaxing Jensen succeeded in getting the nearly hypothermic boy to his feet, although the younger male remained bent and unable to straighten fully. Taking small shuffling steps and almost the entire weight of the Padalecki brother, they eventually made it back inside the relatively warmer confines of the apartment’s lobby.  
  
His teeth still chattering, and body too frozen to react; Jared mutely allowed himself to be stripped of the wet overcoat and forced into a chair.  
  
“Jeff!” Jensen called the wide-eyed watchman watching them, “Coffee?”  
  
“Give me a moment.” The older man nodded before moving away towards the percolator kept in one corner of the tiny office.  
  
Jensen crouched before the shivering man, taking his ( _rather large_ , he observed absently) hands between his own palms and rubbing vigorously. When the man continue to tremble, he pulled Jared’s face down into the crook of his own neck, feeling the cool exhales against his skin as he  trapped the boy’s hands between their bodies and pushed his own palms under the jacket; massaging in firm up-and-down motions to increase circulation. It took a minute or two but gradually the trembling reduced till it was gone completely, Jensen still held position; not rubbing as hard anymore but still stroking. He may have continued to stay like that for awhile longer had he not heard Jeff clearing his throat behind them.  
  
Straightening, he noted with satisfaction that some colour appeared to have returned to the boy’s face.  
  
“Coffee” Jeffrey announced, holding out the Styrofoam cup.  
  
The younger Padalecki brother accepted with a grateful but soft ‘thanks’ and Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose feeling his anger return now that the calamity had been averted.  
  
“Are you on drugs?”  
  
Jared couldn’t help his eyes from falling shut in appreciation as the hot sugary brew went down his throat- warming him from the inside. And then he registered the tycoon’s question.  
  
“What-?”  
  
“Why would  _anybody_  do something this ridiculous otherwise?” Jensen asked, noting that Jeffrey had left them alone again to talk privately.  
  
“Sorry,” He mumbled, feeling his cheeks colour at the reproof, “I just wanted to talk to you...”  
  
“You nearly died of hypothermia!” Jensen rubbed a furious hand through his already tousled hair, “If- if something had happened to you- bad enough to guilt me into withdrawing the charges against your brother... do you honestly think it would have mattered?  _To your brother- to your_   _family?”_  
  
He ducked his head, too ashamed to meet those furious green eyes, “Does- does this mean you’re withdrawing the charges against Wyatt?”  
  
“No,” The tycoon growled, “I’m not.”  
  
“I- I can repay you... please... what if we could work out a compromise to repay the money that you lost- just please, Sir...just hear me out”  
  
“You think this is about the money?” Jensen asked, his voice icy, “I mean, yeah, it  _is_  about that; but more importantly, it’s about the fact that your brother stole from me. That he was a  _thief-_ ”  
  
“Mr. Ackles, I can’t deny what Wyatt did was wrong...” Jared interrupted, unable to stand hearing anyone bad-mouthing Wyatt even though he probably deserved it in this instance; “But-but please, just hear me out? I-I’ll do any-” He was interrupted by a phone going off.  
  
“Jim?” Jensen greeted as he checked the caller-id; voice still a gruff rumble, but softening somewhat.  
  
“Yeah- I know...No, I hadn’t heard... What? Jim, C’mon man... Danneel’s going to be there-” A pause, “No I don’t have -” Jensen paused, his eyes zeroing in on the younger man, “Jim, let me call you back in a minute.”  
  
Jared held still as he felt the older man’s gaze on him, sizing him. A part of him wanted to cringe away from those perceptive eyes knowing what that calculating stare meant, but he forced himself to hold still and endure it-  _it’s for Wyatt_ , he reminded himself.  
  
“You meant that? About doing ‘ _anything’_?”  
  
Jared managed to nod, throat too dry for a verbal response.  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
The question surprised him. He had heard about Ackles’ ruthlessness; but he had never expected to be so blatantly propositioned while he was trying to help his idiot of a big brother.  
  
“Old enough,” He snapped back, and was mortified as he realized that his furious retort was more ‘street-walker’ than ‘model negotiator’ and came out sounding more terrified than angry.  
  
The man’s raised eyebrow silently conveyed that his thoughts were not far off the mark. Jensen continued to look at him for another minute- searching for something in his eyes that Jared hoped would convince him. It was another moment before he gave his pronouncement; “Fine, tell you what- you help me out and maybe I will find a way to squeeze you into my schedule and hear you out.  _Deal?_ ”  
  
Jared nodded mutely, wondering if he had just made a deal with the devil himself.  
  
Jensen sized him up one more time before nodding. “I have a business dinner on Thursday and I need someone on my arm. It’s fairly important and going to be a semi-formal affair. Do you think you can handle that?”  
  
“I’ll do my best, Mister Ackles.” Jared murmured; slightly surprised himself because while he had expected to end up in Ackles’ bed since the second he had watched the man give him an once-over; he had not expected the dinner before it.  
  
“Jensen; if you are going to accompany me that evening you’ll need to use my name. Call me Jensen.”  
  
“As you wish mis- Jensen.”  
  
“Do you have a card?”  
  
“I- no?”  
  
The tycoon frowned, obviously at the end of his patience, “How can my secretary get in touch with you?”  
  
Jared pulled out the ever-present notebook from his pocket and tore off a sheet, handing it over after hurriedly scribbling his contact details; “Here’s my number.”  
  
The man glanced at the paper and nodded, “All right, I’ll have Mark contact you with the details.” He glanced up, pinning him with a piercing look, “I shall expect you here on Thursday at six-thirty sharp... and I do not appreciate people who are late, Jared.”  
  
“I’ll be there.” Jared assured; rising when the man gave another one of those brisk nods he seemed to favour and walked away.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 


	5. Part 3

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-3**

Jared smiled at the scrutiny from the security personnel at Jensen’s apartment, “Good evening, Mr. Jeffrey.”  
  
The older man’s eyes crinkled as he grinned, “I’m Javier, kid. Jeff’s my brother.”  
  
“Oh,” Jared stammered, blushing at his faux-pas “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”  
  
The man guffawed, “Not your fault-We’re twins... although I must admit that I’m impressed that you remember his name.”  
  
Jared coloured at the compliment, happy to escape when the elevator arrived, “I’ll uh- Mr. Ackles is expecting me.”  
  
“I know. Top floor- Penthouse, you can’t miss it.”  
  
Jared nodded in acknowledgement as the elevator doors closed. He hesitated before ringing the doorbell; double-checking the time to make sure he was not  _too_  early in his nervousness. The door opened almost  _before_  the doorbell could finish its chimes and Jared had to suck in a breath at the vision before him.  
  
Because that’s what Jensen was-  _a veritable vision_.  
  
Dressed in a crisp midnight-blue suit with a pale blue striped shirt and complementary navy –blue tie...  _and_  gold-rimmed glasses, the tycoon looked like someone who had just stepped out of a GQ photo-shoot. It took a moment for Jared to realize that while he had been busy gawking at the man; he himself was under the scrutiny of those green eyes.  
  
And judging from the downward tilt to the man’s lips- he had not been found to be as appreciable in his plain white tee-shirt and dark jacket with matching skinny-fit jeans.  
 “Mark didn’t send you a suit?”  
The younger man bristled, “I may have agreed to accompany you tonight, Mr. Ackles; but please try to remember that I’m not a professional escort!”  
“You’re offended,” The man mused, frown deepening, “While that was not my intention; there was a reason I had Mark send you the suite, Jared. Do you know who my dinner companions are this evening?”  
  
He shook his head mutely, biting his lip. While he had done his home-work; reading up on the Astor Group in general; he was still in the dark about the details of the evening.  
  
“Katie Cassidy and Danneel Harris... Perhaps you have heard of them?”  
  
Jared nodded, paling visibly-“They’re the owners of Wintrier Enterprise.”  
  
The two heiresses were notorious for their ‘high-maintenance’ life-style and were never seen in anything less than a Channel or Versace.  
  
Jensen gave a wry smile, realizing that the younger man was on the verge of a panic attack, “Never mind, it’s too late now. My trousers may fit you if you wear them really low; I suppose... would you like to see if one of my spare suits....?”  
  
Jared jerked his head in a nod. After all, what other option was there?  
  
He followed the older man to the walk-in closet and obediently swapped his own jacket for the gray one Jensen handed him. “Well?”  
  
Jared wanted to cover himself as the man’s eyes raked over his features before he shook his head. He removed it, but not before catching a brief glimpse of himself in the wall-mirror; the elegant suit looked ridiculous hanging from his bony shoulders- for while he had a height advantage over the older man, his shoulders were nowhere as wide nor nearly developed enough.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I messed up...” He mumbled, terrified of losing this chance of convincing the tycoon to reconsider the charges against his brother.  
  
The man looked up surprised, “It’s alright.”  
  
“You mean I’m still accompanying you?” He asked in disbelief.  
  
“Not like I have a choice, Jared... I wouldn’t have asked you in the first place if I did.”  
  
And the younger man nodded-  _so maybe he was not a first-choice, but that was understandable, he supposed; he could only hope the dinner would go well enough to give him at least some advantage._

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

It was Katie who decided to include the younger man in the conversation, “What do you think, Jared?”  
  
“Uh-” He floundered uncertainly for a moment, but glancing at Jensen he realized there would be no help from that quarter.  
  
“Well?” Katie pressed, the tiny lift to her lips hinting at her glee about Jared’s lack of answer.  
  
However it was Jensen’s narrowed eyes that sealed the deal for Jared who cleared his throat, “Well; I’ll be honest and admit that I have no more idea about business than what I read in the newspapers... and umm... given what I understand, this-” he waved a hand encompassing the table, “arrangement is completely unnecessary. I mean, the Astor Group does not specialize in the hardware side; what they do have monopoly over is the software sector... while the Wintrier groups last few forays into the programming side were...” he trailed off wincing, not wanting to sound rude.  
  
“Go on.” Katie spoke up, fingers steepled as she gradually leaned forward to focus on his words.  
  
He caught the thoughtful expression on Jensen’s face and biting his lip, continued, “ummm... not successful?”  
  
The women suppressed an obvious smile at his turn of phrase, nodding to show they weren’t going to protest his words.  
  
“Uh-” He looked down to gather his thoughts before continuing, “So, as far as my understanding goes, won’t it be much more profitable if you guys just focus on your strengths? I mean, no one can contest the quality of wintrier hardware... With you collaborating to build on the sections your companies are  _not_  strong in would... make sense?”  
  
The three tycoons looked at each other, some sort of silent communication passing between them before Danneel turned to him with a grin, “So... what do you do, Jared; when you’re not advising entrepreneurs?”  
  
“I-uh, I didn’t mean any offence... I just-”  
  
The red-head chuckled softly, holding up a hand; “We  _wanted_  your opinion, Jared. Honestly, we don’t mind. So seriously, what do you do? Are you open to hiring; or has Ackles already lured you to join the Astor Group?”  
  
“I- no...I’m majoring in Biotechnology at -”  
  
“Seriously? You’re not in Business Management?”  
  
Jared felt his cheeks colour at the attention being focussed on him. He smiled, dimples coming out to play as he ducked his head with a soft ‘no’.  
  
“And I bet you are scholarship student too.” Katie added.  
  
Jensen frowned at the sneer in her voice, but was relieved when Jared nodded with an oblivious ‘Full-ride, ma’am’.  
  
The blonde’s eyes swung to Jensen, “My-my, Ackles; you’re slumming?”  
  
Jensen gritted his teeth, not appreciating the snub to his companion, “Dude! He tells you he’s bright enough to have secured a full scholarship and  _that_  is what you infer from his words?”  
  
He could see the younger man fidget uncomfortably at Katie’s words  _and_  Jensen’s own reaction from the corner of his eyes and winced, placing a discreet hand on his knee in apology. The rest of the meal was spent in small talk interspersed with uncomfortable silences. The fragile hope that had bloomed in Jared’s heart when Ms. Cassidy had first involved him in their conversation long crushed by the time he accompanied Jensen to walk the ladies to their Porsche.  
  
He bit his lip as Jensen held the passenger side door of his Jaguar open for him; his heart already hammering at the thought of what awaited. Lost in his thoughts (already regretting eating as his stomach threatened to expel its contents); he barely noticed that Jensen himself was completely silent during the drive. His feet felt like lead as he followed the older man to his penthouse; but reminding himself that it was for Wyatt he forced himself to keep going.  
  
“Coffee?” Jensen asked, oblivious to Jared’s unspoken distress.  
  
He shrugged, debating whether he should take the reins in his own hand and simply tell the tycoon to get it over with. When Jensen headed to the kitchen- hanging his jacket on the back of a chair and undoing his tie as he moved; Jared literally felt his gorge rise. However it appeared that the businessman was all too familiar with arrangements like this one- not even fazed as he came back after a minute or so with two steaming mugs.  
  
He opened his mouth to thank the man for the beverage, but his too dry throat failed him. Eventually he settled for a simple nod, eyes closing unconsciously as he savoured the aromatic brew.  
  
“So-?” Jared murmured hesitantly, fingers still wrapped around the mug.  
  
Jensen nodded, “Our agreement, right.”  
  
The younger man swallowed, answering with a weak, “Uh...yes.”  
  
“Well, no time like the present...”  
  
Jared kept his gaze focussed on his feet, barely managing a nod of acknowledgement as he waited for Jensen to direct him, “H-He-Here?”  
“I’m fairly certain that location is not going to change my response, Jared... but I promised to give you a chance to say your piece. And you did hold up your end of our deal remarkably well; so here’s your chance. Speak up...Let’s see if you can convince me to change my mind.”  
“I-”  
Jensen hid a smile behind his mug, “Go on... I promise that I don’t bite; well, not unless you ask me real nice.” He added with a wink.  
  
The joke- however inappropriate gave Jared the courage he needed to speak up, “If we find a way to repay you the money; would you consider withdrawing the charges against Wyatt?”  
  
“I thought your brother’s name was Jarett.”  
  
“It... _He_  is- Jarett Wyatt Padalecki... we tend go by our middle names to avoid confusion because of how similar our names sound.”  
  
Jensen nodded, “So you go by-?”  
  
“JT”  
  
“Not Tristan?”  
  
Jared had to concede that he was impressed that the tycoon even remembered. He shook his head.  
  
“Hmmm.”  
  
“You’ll consider it?”  
  
“You repay me  _and_  Wyatt submits his resignation.”  
  
“You won’t put it on his record?” Jared checked.  
  
Jensen shook his head, “I’d put it down to a ‘ _difference of ideology’_  and leave it at that.”  
  
“Thank you!” Jared gushed.  
  
Jensen shook his head, leaning back in his seat and interlocking his fingers to rest his chin on them, “I’m not sure if you know this but we’d offered this same contract to your brother before. He had even agreed to the deal; but instead of complying, he went into hiding... So tell me how do I know the same things not going to happen again?”  
  
“I- I’ll sign a bond?”  
  
The tycoon’s brows shot up, “Huh... okay, let’s say we do that. How are you planning to go about the repayment, Jared? Do you have the money?”  
  
“I’ll- I’ll take a loan-” He ventured, but was interrupted before he could finish.  
  
“With the amount you already have outstanding because of your student loans, I doubt that’ll sail.”  
  
“I can work-”  
  
But Jensen was already shooting down the idea before he could complete, “Part time jobs aren’t going to cut it.”  
  
Jared closed his eyes, thinking over his options, “What if I start out by working part-time at your factory? And once I finish my degree in two years, I can start working full-time and do overtime as well. You won’t have to pay me anything till I’ve worked the debt off.”  
  
Jensen closed his eyes, quickly calculating the feasibility of the plan, before shaking his head, “It’ll take you eight years to work it all off- and I’m talking about just the time you’ll be working full time. How do you propose you’re going to support yourself for the duration? And pay off your student loans- you only have a five year extension for those unless I’m mistaken. But all that aside, why would you even work in a factory in the first place after completing your degree?”  
  
He shrugged, “It’s for Wyatt.”  
  
“And as admirable as that sentiment is; I can’t help you, Jared. I’m sorry.”  
  
He looked down, fingers idly playing with the cuff of his jacket.  _I’m sorry, Wyatt. I couldn’t save you the way you saved me._  
  
“The guest bedroom is through there.” Jensen words interrupted his musing.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Guest room,” Jensen repeated, pointing towards a door on the side.  
  
“You uh- you don’t want me to-”  
  
The tycoon raised a single expressive eyebrow- Jared was beginning to realize that Jensen did a lot of his ‘talking’ through those.  
  
“You know...” He trailed off, wringing his hands helplessly.  
  
“Sex?” Jensen finished the thought, “You can’t even say the word, Jared... besides I’ve never had to blackmail someone to sleep with me... And I don’t intend to start now.”  
  
Jared nodded morosely-  _he wasn’t even good enough for a pity fuck... but perhaps that wasn’t something he should be depressed about, right?_  
  
“I- I’ll just get going then...”  
  
“It’s 1 am, dude... spend the night. I’ll drop you off in the morning.”  
  
“I’ve got an early class.”  
  
“How early?”  
  
“Eight.”  
  
“I leave at seven thirty anyway... I can make it twenty tomorrow. That work for you?”  
  
“Jensen you really don’t have to bother-”  
  
“It isn’t a problem. C’mon...” He patted the younger man’s shoulder, steering him towards the room. They both paused awkwardly at the door, Jensen glancing at their feet before looking up to meet the hazel gaze, “I’m really sorry... I wish I could’ve helped you.”  
  
Jared nodded, “You’ll keep this in mind? Tell me if you think of anything- or I could contact you if I do?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “Good night, Jared.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 


	6. Part 4

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**   
  
**Chapter-4**

A week had passed before Jared got a call from an unfamiliar number.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Jared?”  
  
“Uh- yeah... who’s this?”  
  
“Jensen Ackles speaking.”  
  
“Oh-  _oh..._ ”  
  
  
“So... I was wondering if you were still up for...  _saving_  your brother.”  
  
“I- yeah... Of course! What do I have to do?”  
  
“I- well, I need another date for this event-”  
  
Jared’s eyes widened-  _was the Ackles’ tycoon actually embarrassed?_  
  
“When?” And he was surprised by the composure in his own voice.  
  
“Tonight.”  
  
 _And there goes his ‘perfect A’ record-_ but Wyatt was more important _._ “Alright.”  
  
“I’ll pick you up at eight?”  
  
“Yeah, okay.”  
  
“Thanks for doing this.  _Really_.”  
  
It was only after ending the call that Jared realized that maybe their last ‘date’ hadn’t been as much of a disaster as he had imagined- no way would someone as shrewd as Ackles ask him out for a second time otherwise. Quickly calculating that he had about five hours before he needed to get dressed- even if he took an entire hour for it- he decided he couldn’t even afford the meagre thirty minutes he’d originally set aside for a cat-nap if he wanted to pass on the next day’s paper.   
  
Irrespective, eight o’clock found him sharply dressed (in full formal wear this time) and ready for Jensen. Not surprisingly, the tycoon looked like a walking dream in his steel-grey suite and dark shirt with a complementary steel-grey cravat.  
  
“You... you look good.” Jared offered hesitantly- this was the part that always made him nervous: when it was just the two of them and they didn’t have to pretend. Luckily, this time the solution was in his hand- the notebook detailing the topics in the next day’s examination.   
  
It took Jensen stopping at the next traffic signal to realize that his companion had his head buried in a book. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, “You got a test or something?”  
  
Jared looked up, “Uh, yeah... midterms are on.”  
  
Jensen cursed under his breath.  
  
“I’ll leave my notes in the car-” Jared began, alarmed by the little furrow gracing the tycoon’s forehead.  
  
“You should have told me.” Was the terse reply, the tyres squealing at the sharp U-turn he manoeuvred.  
  
“Jensen-”  
  
“Get out.”   
  
Jared glanced out of the windscreen to realize that the man had brought them back to his dorm. Sighing he opened the door, pausing before he stepped out as he decided that there was no harm in being polite, “What’re you going to do?”  
  
“I’ll manage.” Was the curt reply, “Study hard.”  
  
And with no more than that, the Jaguar was off again, leaving Jared slack- jawed on the pavement in front of his apartment. He sighed, heading back in; determined not to brood on the strange exchange any longer and focus on his books instead. It was hours later that his phone beeped again, blinking the ‘One New Message’ sign.  
  
 _You awake?_  
  
Jared stared at the words in disbelief before sighing and calling back.  
  
“Still studying?” No ‘hi’ or ‘hello’, direct to business.  _Of course_  
  
Jared covered the mouthpiece as he yawned, “uh... yeah. Why? Do you want me to come now? I can get dressed in ten-”  
  
A rumbling laugh from the other end of the line halted his words, “Thank you, but no... Actually I was wondering if you were planning on staying awake awhile longer...”  
  
Inwardly groaning, Jared forced false cheer into his voice as he answered, “I was... Why? Do you need me to do something?”  
  
“No. No... But it would be nice if you could come downstairs for a minute,” a pause, “Please?”  
  
“Downstairs? You are standing in front of my dorm?”  
  
“Is that a problem?” the whiskey smooth voice enquired.  
  
“No!” Jared spluttered, “I mean... I’ll be right down, hold on.”  
  
He skidded out in a tattered tee-shirt and sweatpants; blushing when he realized that the tycoon was still in his suit, “Hi.”  
  
“Hey.” Jensen smiled, extending his hand and that was when Jared realized that the older male was holding a Grande-cup of  _something_  from the neighbourhood Starbucks while his other hand had a carry-bag with twizzlers and gummy worms peeking from the tiny opening.  
  
“Uh...”  
  
“It’s for you” Jensen explained, “Think of it as an apology- for bothering you during Hell-week.”  
  
Jared cracked a smile at the tycoon’s use of college lingo, abruptly coming to the realization that despite acting like he was nearing his forties, the man was closer to Jared’s own age in reality. Awkwardly he accepted the bags, taking a sip of the coffee gratefully and realizing that although it was a tad less sugary than his usual, the rest of the blend was perfect.  
  
“Thank you, really.”  _And seriously, what else could he say?_  
  
Jensen shrugged, “Don’t mention it... and ummm- give me a call once you’re done with all your papers, ‘kay? There is something I’d like to discuss.”  
  
Jared dipped his head in acknowledgement, watching as the man moved towards his car, turning with his hand on the door, “All the best, do well”.

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

Jared was on the phone even before he had packed his pens the day his mid-terms ended.  
  
“Dude, where are you going?” Chad called, emerging from his own room as he spied Jared hurrying away.  
He paused, “Uh-” Pointing towards the doors he shrugged, “I’ve gotta go...”  
  
Only, his friend was having none of it, “Date or something?”  
  
“Or something...”Jared muttered, having no idea what to classify his relation with Jensen as. The signal connected just then and he paused as the ringing began.  
  
“You can go after the party.” Chad announced; grabbing his wrist and pulling him back towards the cafeteria.  
  
“Chad, no! I can’t -” Jared began to object, pausing as he heard the soft click before a deep baritone answered.  
  
“Jared? I’ll get back to you later, ‘kay? I’m in the middle of a meeting right now.”  
  
And before he could respond, the call had been disconnected. He sighed, turning to his friends’ expectant gaze, “Fine. Let’s party.”  
  
“Woohoo!” Chad cheered, thumping his back hard enough to make him lurch forward.  
  
Jared couldn’t help but grin, despite the vast difference in their temperaments, he loved his friends.

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

He was pleasantly buzzed by the time Jensen returned his call.  
  
“’llo?”   
  
“Jared? This is Jensen Ackles, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to take your call earlier today.”  
  
He spat the beer he had been sipping, all the mellowness instantly gone. “Jensen?”  
  
“Yeah... Your uh- your mid-terms are over?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How’d they go?”  
  
He shrugged before realising that the older man couldn’t see him, “Okay, I guess.”  
  
“I’m sure you did well.” Jensen told him.  
  
“You said you had something you’d like to discuss with me? Regarding my brother?” Jared pressed, slightly taken aback by the sudden small-talk the tycoon was engaging in.  
  
“Actually yes, I did...do- whatever... Although, I believe face-to-face would be better for this. Is there a convenient time for you to meet?”  
  
“Now?”  
  
A soft chuckle made its way across the line, “I’m in Montreal right now, actually- I fly back later tonight. Tomorrow sound good?”  
  
“Not a problem... Time?” Jared answered.  
  
“Uh... hold on, let me check... tomorrow’s Saturday; right? So.... ummm- yeah, morning’s free... say nine o’clock?”  
  
“I’ll be there.”  
  
“On second thought; I guess this would be dealt better privately. Why don’t you come over to my apartment? We can discuss it o’er breakfast. So, eight?”  
  
Jared felt his throat go dry-  _what did Jensen want to discuss with him that would require privacy???_  
  
He managed a composed ‘okay’ though; collapsing back into his chair as the call ended.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 


	7. Part 5

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈** **≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-5**

The next morning found him on the tycoon’s doorstep at seven forty-five itself; he was debating the wisdom of arriving early when the door opened, a petite girl emerging.

She stared up at him open mouthed.

“Ummm, hi... is Jensen home?”

She nodded, her dark hair falling over her eyes at the action. She stepped back inside, sending a questioning glance towards him, “Who should I say is here?”

“Jared. Jared Padalecki.”

“Mr. Ackles?” She called, “Jared Padalecki’s here to see you!” She listened to whatever was the reply before turning back to him, “He’s in the study.”

Jared nodded, “Thank you, ma’am-?”

“Not ‘Ma’am’” The girl blushed, “Genevieve Cortez. I’m his housekeeper.”

Jared smiled, waiting till she shut the door behind him as she left before heading to the study. And for the first time since he’d met the man; Jensen Ackles did not look like someone who’d just stepped off the ramp. Not that he still didn’t look good; but dressed in a cream turtle-neck and classic blue denims with black rimmed glasses, this man was more approachable- softer somehow without his elegant suits.

“Morning,” Jensen greeted, looking up from his perusal of the day’s newspaper.

Jared forced a smile to his lips, his stomach doing flips as he tried to remember that this charming man had requested to meet him ‘ _privately’._

“Coffee?”

He shrugged.

“You’re still willing to do whatever it takes to convince me to withdraw the charges against your brother?”

Jared winced but nodded- it sounded ominous.

“You look nervous,” Jensen’s eyes crinkled behind the nerdy glasses, “I just wanted to talk, man... no funny business; I promise.”

Jared jerked his head in acknowledgement.

“Thing is... we get on well, right? I mean, it’s not like you can’t stand the sight of me or something like that?”

Jared shook his head, not liking the direction this was heading in but refraining from telling the businessman that he did in fact resent the older man quite a bit.

“Thing is, as you might have already noticed, I have to attend a lot of events. And more often than not; I’m expected to have someone on my arm...Now problem is I’m not really what you’d describe as ‘boyfriend material’, you know?”

Jared couldn’t help but snort; instantly biting his tongue- terrified that he had offended the older man. But Jensen laughed as well.

“Yeah, guess you have first-hand knowledge of the kind of jerk I am.”

“You’re not!” Jared protested, laughing at the raised eyebrow he earned at that.

Jensen shook his head still grinning, “Anyway, as I was saying, I honestly cannot afford a relationship right now; and it would appear that neither can I help pissing off the people that accompany me on said events... Now that doesn’t bother me as much as it should; but-” he hesitated, “Let’s just say that the lack of stability in my personal life has some doubting my professional ability...”

“But that’s completely unfair!” Jared spoke up, following the older man as he walked to the kitchen and fired up the stove.

Jensen shrugged, “Question is, are you willing to help me?”

“Help you... and how exactly would you propose that I help you?”

“Be my date.” Jensen replied instantly, “I mean fake-date, obviously.”

“ _Obviously_ ,” Jared repeated dead-pan.

“You know I don’t have either the time or the inclination to pursue someone- _you_... which was why I told you the truth... it’s going to be a purely business transaction- you pretend to be my date to the events I attend. Naturally I’ll expect you to keep the details of our agreement a secret; and in return I withdraw the charges against your brother.” Jensen explained, passing a plate loaded with pancakes, two slices of buttered toast and bacon.

“His job?”

The older man frowned, but nodded as he joined Jared with his own plate, “Wyatt will be re-instated at his post.”

“Say I agree to this ridiculous scheme... how am I supposed to explain it to my real boyfriend?” Jared questioned, taking a bite of pancake and smiling at the taste.

Jensen’s eyes widened, “I- I didn’t know you were in a relationship...I didn’t mean to-” The tycoon took a breath, visibly composing himself, “I’m sorry. Forget I ever even suggested-”

“I don’t.” Jared interrupted, oddly touched by the apology, “Jensen, I’m not seeing anyone.”

“But you just said...”

“It was hypothetical... although, I _will_ have to tell my family and friends something.”

“Say we’re dating... any events _you_ need someone on your arm; I’ll be there. And as far as the events for me are concerned, you won’t have to come if your exams are on _or_ you’re otherwise occupied.”

“Basically the benefit of dating without the hassle involved; huh?”

The tycoon nodded enthusiastically, “Bingo!”

“Okay.”

Jensen’s eyes took on a hopeful look, “You’ll do it?”

“Yeah.” Jared agreed, privately wondering if this made him a high-priced escort.

“Perfect. Now all that remains to be seen is if it is actually feasible.”

“Huh?” _Hadn’t they been discussing exactly that all this while?_

“I’ll need to consult Sam.” Jensen explained.

“Who?”

“My lawyer... she’s also a close friend.”

Jared stared back, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that this was going to be a full-fledged contract and not an understanding between friends.

“Do you want to go now?” Jensen asked after a moment.

 Jared coughed as the food went down the wrong way, offering a watery smile as Jensen handed him a glass of water.

“Now?” He managed to croak.

Jensen shrugged, “Once we’re both done eating.”

He nodded, “Okay.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Sam- or more accurately Samantha Ferris turned out to be an older lady who reminded Jared of his high-school principal with her dark, no-nonsense pinstriped business suit. Her expression warmed considerably when she saw Jensen.

“What can I do for you, Jensen?”

“Sam.” The tycoon acknowledged, shaking her hand, before introducing her to Jared. Her brow furrowed as they explained their idea, though she kept silent, jotting down something in her pad every now and then.

It was only when they finished that she opened her mouth, pen tapping a quick one-two-three rhythm on her table, “So let me get this straight; you want to pretend to be dating each other?”

Jared bit his lip to keep from smiling- _after nearly fifteen minutes of discussion that was the question?_

Jensen didn’t appear to find anything wrong with the question though, “Yes.” He answered soberly.       

“I see... What do you plan to be the duration of this arrangement?”

The tycoon glanced at Jared, “Five years?”

Jared shrugged- it was not like he had any other choice and five years sounded reasonable enough.

Jensen turned more confidently towards the lawyer, “Five years.”

“Are you planning on maintaining separate abodes of residence for the entire duration?”

“Yes.” Jared answered at the same time as Jensen’s ‘No’.

Samantha Ferris raised an eyebrow.

“He’ll be moving in with me.” Jensen stated firmly, turning to explain, “It’s going to raise too many questions if you continue living at your dorm, Jared. I’m not saying it has to be immediate, but after a bit- say a year or two? It’d be better if you moved in with me. I’ll bear any expense the change costs you.”

Jared felt his throat close at the words- despite all the sugar coating; he was, in effect agreeing to be Jensen’s kept boy. He could only manage a nod by reminding himself that this was going to free Wyatt.

But something in his expression seemed to have tipped of the older man because he turned to the lawyer with an apologetic expression, “I think we need a minute, Sam...”

The woman smiled understandingly, “No problem... I needed to give Allison these documents anyway. How about we break for fifteen?”

Jensen nodded gratefully to her, watching the door close before swivelling his chair to face Jared. “What?”

He shook his head, ducking as he mumbled, “Nothing.”

“Jared... we’re negotiating here. It’s perfectly alright to speak up.”

Jared looked up at that, “I can’t...”  He paused, licked his lips. “I-I won’t be your kept-boy.”

 “Kept...” Jensen spluttered, “You know that’s not true, right?”

“Moving in with you and having you take care of my expenses? What else would you describe it as, Jensen?  I mean, it’s _my_ family’s name on the line. And I refuse to let them be embarrassed because of me.” Jared kept his tone as firm as he could.

The tycoon bit his lip, looking down guiltily, “I- I’m sorry... I never meant to insinuate... do you have any alternative suggestions?”

Jared did; but he hesitated.

“What?” Jensen prodded.

“Marriage?” Jared whispered, knowing it sounded preposterous.He tried to conceal the tremble in his voice but judging from Jensen’s smothered smile, he had doubts about his success.

However; instead of reacting in outrage like Jared half-expected him to, the man appeared to be giving it serious thought.

“You want me to _marry_ you?”

Jared gulped. “Yes?”

“I see.”

Jared was sure his heart was palpitating loudly enough to be heard all the way to the street and Ackles’ stoic expression was not helping matters any. As the minutes continued to stretch, he wondered if he had made the wrong decision- after all, the man could simply refuse; and then where would Wyatt be?

He was just about to recant his statement and offer to agree to whatever the man wanted when Jensen fixed that captivatingly predatory gaze on him, “And the rest of the clauses remain unchanged?”

He nodded, throat too dry to make any sort of verbal response.

“Okay.” He announced after a minute, “I _think_ marriage can work; but give me a minute.”

Pulling out his iPhone, the entrepreneur quickly scrolled through the contacts before dialling, “Jim? Do you think the board will object if I turn up with a husband instead of a wife?”

He man shook his head at whatever was the response mumbling, “Stability, huh? Okay, thanks... yeah, I’ll explain later. Bye.”

He turned back to face Jared after disconnecting the call, “Okay, then.”   

“’Okay?’” Jared squeaked.

Jensen nodded, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“You- you will?”

The viridian stare seemed to zero in on his disbelief, and Jensen gave him a barely perceptible nod of acknowledgement.

Jared could only stare bug-eyed.

“You did not expect me to accept your marriage proposal, did you?” There was the faintest hint of an accusation in his voice.

Jared shook his head, “No- it’s not that... I- I did not know what to expect.”

Again the eyebrow raised in a silent question.

“I- you’re right, I did not expect you to agree; but not for the reasons you imagine...”Jared explained, “It’s just that you did not have to agree- it’s not like I have any real leverage to bargain with, you could have enforced your will if you so chose.”

“And you would have agreed?” Jensen’s voice was neutral, not giving anything away.

Jared nodded, “Not like I have much choice, do I?”

The man nodded, seemingly satisfied. It was a moment before he spoke again, “So if you are doing this for your family...”

Jared nodded again, unsure where Jensen was taking this conversation.

“How do you think your family will react when they find out that their son married a virtual stranger to pay for his brother’s debt?”

Jared’s breath hitched, he had wondered... but- “What are you suggesting?” He repeated Jensen’s earlier query.

Jensen smiled; a real smile this time that reached his eyes. Jared felt an unexpected frisson of... of _warmth_ run up his spine at the sight.

“Well... we could always claim to have been dating secretly- owing to my _celebrity_ status.” Jensen offered, complete with air-quotes around the word ‘celebrity’. “Of course, your brother will know the truth; if you think he can be trusted to keep the reality of our wedding a secret, there is no need for the rest of your family to know the sordid details.”

“You would do that?”

The grin that Jensen flashed then was nothing short of devilish, “Anything for my fiancé, sweetheart.”

Jared was suddenly grateful that they were sitting, for surely his knees would be unable to hold him up now. “Thank you, really... it- it would mean a lot if you would do that.”

Jensen nodded, a tiny smile still playing at the corner of his lips asthe pneumatic hiss of the door opening announced Samantha’s arrival; breaking the spell. Jensen was the first to regain his equilibrium- although a tiny voice in Jared’s mind questioned if the man had ever really been enthralled the way he was.

“Well?” The woman questioned, apparently sharing Jensen’s trait of going straight to business.

“We’re getting married.”

There was no ‘Congratulations’ as Jared had half expected; only a cool grey gaze as she hmmm-ed.

“I take it that these are your Pre-nuptials then?”

 Jensen raised a careless shoulder, “I guess you can call ‘em that.”

“Does the five year thing still stand?”

“Yes.”

“And Mr. Padalecki is willing to agree to the fidelity clause we discussed earlier?”

Jared managed a weak ‘yes’.

“Very well,” Samantha nodded before looking up once more at Jensen, “And in exchange you’re going to-?”

Jared ducked his head, he hated the unsavoury light the explanation painted Wyatt in- Jensen had neatly avoided that part, but it appeared that nothing escaped Ms. Ferris notice.

“That’s between us, Sam.” Jensen interrupted.

“Jensen, it doesn’t work like that...” She began, only to be interrupted by Jared.

“In return I get to show my family that me being gay does not automatically mean that I’m going to end up with a pervert.”

“Jared?” In the stunned silence that followed, Jensen’s voice sounded hesitant.

Jared gulped, he had never planned to tell the tycoon any of that; but in a way it was a relief to get _that_ secret off his chest, “It’s nothing, man... my family was convinced I’d end up with a psychopath when I came out to them.”

 _They weren’t wrong-_ he didn’t say.

“If we get married, I can prove that they were wrong...”

“I see.” Ms. Ferris broke in, the first hint of a more human reaction. Jared was surprised to see the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “Since I can vouch that it’ll be hard to find a better man than Jensen; I believe I can understand how this wedding is going to work in your favour.”

Jared heaved a sigh of relief at that but the capitalist was still staring at him with an indefinable expression.

“Jensen?”

“I didn’t know...or I would have never suggested-”

“I _want_ to do this, okay? You’re not forcing me.” Jared told him firmly.

The rest of the meeting passed in a sort of daze for Jared; so much so that if questioned later he would not be able to give any details of what happened- but everything must have been settled because he found himself smiling and shaking the lawyer’s hand as Sam promised to draw up and deliver the requisite legal papers within the next week so that both he and Jensen had a chance to go through the documents before signing them.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	8. Part 6

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-6**

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Jensen questioned as he drove them to Sam Ferris’ office a fortnight later.

“Yeah.”

“Jared... this is not an obligation, alright? You’re free to refuse.”

“I know.”

Jensen stared at him for a moment longer before concentrating the road. Samantha greeted the duo with a smile, everything already prepared for them. Jared watched as Jensen glanced through the papers one last time before signing in the designated spot. A moment later he did the same and then watched as Sam signed in the witness box.

He was however taken aback when the entrepreneur dropped to one knee once Sam had confirmed that every ‘i’ had been dotted and ‘t’ crossed.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki... will you marry me?”

He watched Sam wipe at a tear from the corner of his eyes even as her assistant (the second witness) giggled and cooed over the romantic gesture. Jared had always envisioned his _boyfriend_ to propose in a grand gesture and even though Jensen was doing it textbook-perfect, given the reality of their marriage; it felt more like a mockery than anything else.

“Jared?” Jensen prompted after a moment when he failed to respond.

He nodded wordlessly, slipping his hand into the upturned palm and watched as blood-warm fingers instantly wrapped around his own.

They walked out amidst cheers and congratulations... and every moment increased Jared’s trapped feeling: every congratulatory word another nail in his coffin.

“Celebratory lunch?” The tycoon enquired.

Jared looked up from his contemplation of his nails in surprise, “You don’t have work?”

“I took half-the-day off.”

“Oh.”

“Steaks sound good?”

He nodded, blushing when his stomach gave away that he had skipped breakfast in his nervousness.

“Great... and umm Jared, how do you feel about meeting my sister? I mean, you’ll have to meet her eventually...”

“Okay.”

“So it’s cool if I call her over for lunch?” Jensen checked.

He nodded, snapping on the seatbelt and trying not to eavesdrop as Jensen made the call.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The restaurant was totally the opposite of what Jared had pictured; instead of an ‘exclusive’ establishment, it was more the kind of place that Jared himself would have frequented had he been surviving on anything apart from a shoe-string student budget. It was loud and boisterous and a family-friendly place with softly playing rock-ballads. There was a bar to one side and a cosy dance-floor (deserted now because of the early hour) in the middle and the usher was more the matronly kind rather than aspiring pin-up girl.

“This okay with you?” Jensen asked when he caught him looking around.

“More than,” Jared smiled, relaxing slightly in the homey feel of the place.

The tycoon leaned in slightly as though confiding a secret, “Their steaks are the best I’ve ever tried.”

“In that case I guess I’ll have to try-” He was interrupted by a cheerful ‘Jensen!’ just as a blur of blue hurtled itself into Jensen’s arms.

“Ufff!” Jensen gasped as he caught the chipper teenager, “Annie! Some warning next time, okay?”

“What?”  The girl- with the same vibrant green eyes as his fiancé, Jared noted, demanded; “You’re saying you’ll drop me?”

“Accidentally!” Jensen wheezed, rubbing his knuckles over his sternum where she’d collided, “You’re not four anymore, remember?”

The girl- _‘Annie’,_ pouted before abruptly realizing that they had an audience, “And who’re you, Handsome?”

“Annabelle Ackles, you will _not_ speak like that!” And this time there was no teasing in Jensen’s scandalized voice.

“Pffft!” She waved him off, “You’re acting like he’s your fiancé or something.”

“As a matter of fact, he _is._ ” Jensen growled.

“What!” She shrieked; hopping up and down like she was on springs rather than four-inch heels, “Seriously? When?”

“Today morning... didn’t even get him a ring yet.” Jensen told her.

“Yeah? I am SO _happy_ for you guys!” She gushed before frowning, “Wait a minute... no, I’m most definitely _not_... You were supposed to get my approval first, Big brother. _Before_ popping the question!”

“Well, you can do the approving now.”Jensen shot back, “Just FYI; in case you _don’t_ approve; you get the honour of telling Jared exactly why I’m being forced to recant my proposal. Deal?”

 _‘Annie’_ stuck her tongue out at her brother before turning to face Jared who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile at the sibling banter, “Pleased to meet you, Annabelle.”

But rather than accept the extended hand as he had expected, the teenager launched herself at him, “I’m so happy to meet you!”

He hugged back, relieved to see at least someone act without the infamous Ackles’ restraint.

“So, how did you manage to thaw that frozen heart?” She demanded, linking her arms through his as they walked to their table. Jared glanced over to check if Jensen objected and was taken aback by the indulgent smile gracing his fiancé’s lips.

“He was the one to win mine, actually...” Jared replied thinking of the first time Jensen had gone out-of-his-way to do something for him, “with twizzlers and gummy worms.”

She giggled at that, “Sweet tooth?”

“Uh-huh.” Jared murmured, taken aback once more when instead of sitting beside Jensen, she slid into the booth next to him.

“You’ll have to excuse her,” Jensen told him, a hint of a smile on his lips still, “She has absolutely no concept of personal space.”

“Pah!” Annabelle dismissed, “Not everyone is a touch-phoebe like you... I’m sure Handsome here doesn’t mind. Do you, Handsome?”

Jared nearly choked at what he assumed was going to her nickname for him but managed a “No, I don’t mind.”

“See? He’s so much cooler than you.” She told Jensen before turning conspiratorially to Jared, “I’m glad you’re going to be my new brother. This old one is rather boring.”

“Yeah-yeah...”Jensen mock growled, nodding a silent ‘thanks’ at the waitress as she brought their dishes to the table.

“You know,” Annabelle said between bites, aiming her empty fork at Jensen, “it’s totally unfair that your guy is better-looking than mine.”

“You have a _boyfriend_?”  Jensen spluttered.

“Yep!”

“Jake?” Jensen asked and Jared could almost visualize the hackles rising.

“Bingo!”

“Annie, I told you he’s not the right option.”

When she pouted, Jared decided to add his own two-cents to the conversation, “You know, in my experience, it’s usually smarter to listen to your family.”

And he could feel her attention swing to him, “Do I hear a story behind that statement?”

“No.” Jared answered, wishing he had never opened his mouth.

“Ooh... there _so_ is!”

“Annie.” Jensen warned at the same time that Jared decided that maybe it was time that at least someone benefited from what he’d survived.

“But I wanna hear the story!” Annabelle wheedled.

Jared bit back a smile at the child-like response and sobered as he gave an imperceptible nod to Jensen to show that he could handle it.

“Well,” he began, “when I was about your age, I was seeing someone.  ... An older guy-”

“Eew,” Annabelle made a face, and Jared was sure she’d just pictured a dirty, pot-bellied old coot. He wondered what his ex’s reaction would be to that description.

“Well, not _old_ old,” he amended, “Just... he was an adult while I was still legally a minor.”

The teenager nodded sagely.

“We were in love...or at least I was. My family... they didn’t approve. They were afraid I was going to end up hurt.” He had to pause then, “I defied them and kept seeing the guy.”

“And?” It was Annabelle who asked, but it was Jensen’s eyes which were fixed on him, urging him to go on- _to explain_.

“And it turned out my family had been right all along.” Jared finished, refusing to go into the details but his hand went to his left upper-arm; rubbing at the spot through his layers where a faint scar still lingered from when it’d gone all wrong.

For a minute the three of them were silent before Jared broke it with, “Well that was a depressing conversation to be having over lunch. Why don’t we move to happier topics? Now, Annabelle; I was wondering if you could give me some dirt on your brother. I need some blackmail material.”

As the girl launched into a tale, Jared glanced quickly towards his fiancé to judge whether he’d been offended by his words; but Jensen was still smiling- a faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks at his sister’s gleeful description of his teenage adventures.

By the time they left; Jared and Annabelle were acting like old friends- already planning a second meeting while Jensen watched from the sides indulgently. And it was only when the tycoon dropped him off in front of the student-complex he lived at that it struck Jared that he had  perhaps had his first glimpse of the man behind the Arctic-Prince persona.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	9. Part 7

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter- 7**

Jared checked his watch as he rang the doorbell for the second time next to the now familiar door of Jensen’s penthouse; even Jeffrey and Javier were no longer surprised by his appearance- today, they hadn’t even bothered to check with the tycoon before waving him in.

He turned at the sound of the elevator doors opening and was taken aback to see Jensen striding out- suitcase in tow.

“Waiting long?” Jensen queried, rifling through his pocket for the key, “Sorry for the delay- got held up in traffic.”

Jared mutely shook his head.

“Remind me to get a spare key done for you.” The older man told him, heading straight for the master bedroom. “Gimme a few minutes and we’ll head out, okay?”

“Take your time,” Jared assured, hesitating briefly before following behind.

He perched on the edge of the bed, watching as Jensen shed his jacket and tie before heading to his walk-in closet and pulling out a peach coloured shirt and dark grey slacks.

 “Dress code’s casual,” he offered; not wanting to confess the number of times he had checked his copy of the invite that Jensen had sent him to confirm the fact.

“I know.” Was the distracted reply as the tycoon fingered through his jackets to find one that matched the grey slacks best, “Not gonna wear a tie.”

“That’s your idea of casual?” Jared asked incredulously, his right hand rubbing over his own denim clad thigh and squeezing the knee in agitation as he wondered whether he had misinterpreted the dress-code.

“What would you suggest?”

“Uh...” Jared looked up to find the tycoon gesturing at his wardrobe.

“I’m serious, Jared...” Jensen assured, “What are your recommendations? Worst case- I opt not to wear ‘em; but I’d really like to hear your opinion.”

Nodding self-consciously; Jared walked over and stared at Jensen’s collection for a moment before pulling out a grey graphic-tee, a pair of dark denims and a matching jacket.

“Well?” He prompted when the businessman failed to react, perusing his choices.

“Okay.” Jensen nodded, “I’ll wear these.”

But when he disappeared into the bathroom; he took neither set: not the one Jared had picked out nor the one he had chosen himself. Jared stared at the closed bathroom door for minute before sighing and settling down to wait- picking up the thin paperback of Jeffrey Archer’s short-stories that Jensen had as his bedtime reading.

He didn’t have to wait long: within five minutes the door opened to reveal a towel-clad Jensen. However instead of walking out like Jared had expected; the tycoon paused before the sink and pulled out his shaving kit.

“Hey, Jared?” the man called, looking at him through the mirror as he lathered his face, “Do me a favour and check the top drawer on bedside cabinet on the right?”

Jared had to force himself to look away from all that freckled skin- reminding himself that while Jensen looked like someone right out of his best dreams; in reality the man not. ‘Okay’ he called as he moved to obey the request.

“You’ll find a black-velvet box.” Jensen’s voice called out.

Amidst the loose paper (a few dollars, some tissues and a handful of bills), handkerchiefs and a tube of KY - _Jared blushed;_ he found the box he was looking for. “Found it!”

Jensen walked out- still clad only in the thick terry, his skin a soft pink from the warm water he’d used and face baby smooth; “It’s for you.”

“Oh... thanks.” Jared managed as he watched the older man turn away to pull on his jeans- offering a flash of sinfully tight black boxer-briefs before denim covered the view.

Wanting to distract himself before Jensen caught him staring; he hurriedly opened the velvet box and... _frowned._

Inside the box- _which Jared realized in hindsight that he’d been stupid not to identify at once as a ring box_ ; was one of the most exquisite rings that he had ever seen.  A single row of unrivalled diamonds set in silver made up the simple yet elegant design; the only problem was that it was distinctively _feminine._

“It’s beautiful.” He managed; not wanting to offend.

“It’s been in our family for generations.” Jensen told him; having finished dressing by the time Jared looked up.

The biotechnology major nodded uncertainly.

“And I apologize for the design being feminine...” He chuckled, “I guess the Ackles’ brides of old weren’t born with a set.”

Jared was unable to hold back a grin at the grossly inappropriate joke. He gave a thumbs up when Jensen quirked an eyebrow as he smoothened his hands down his jacket; but bit back a frown when the older man picked up his gold-rimmed glasses.

“What?”

He shook his head.

“C’mon, man; spill... you have something to say; you tell me.”

“Umm...” Jared hesitated before rushing through the words in one breathless bout, “I think the black-rimmed glasses would go better with your current outfit?”

Jensen paused, and Jared bit his lip; panicking; but then the tycoon replaced the spectacles he’d been wearing and walked around the bed to pull out his other pair. “Better?”

And Jared could only nod- Jensen looked years younger in his current get-up; nerdier but ... _friendlier too_.

“Jared; I know this may be hard for you to believe, but you need to talk to me, man. You have every right to disagree with me and to expect certain... _things_.” He abruptly noticed the ring Jared was still cradling before walking over and taking it- gazing contemplatively at the row of solitaires for a moment before taking the younger man’s hand and slipping it on.

Jared stared- it wasn’t like he had expected any fanfare, but it was still disconcerting to suddenly have _proof_ of his impending marriage.

“I’m not a flowers and chocolates kind of guy; and...” Jensen began, glancing up to look into his eyes once before focussing on the hand in his again; “Hell, had I had any idea about romance I wouldn’t have had to browbeat you into marrying me; would I? But I _am_ a quick study and if you tell me...say something like you’d appreciate flowers every once in a while, I can do that too. I mean ...left to me, I wouldn’t even consider it- a bunch of flowers which wither away in a few days? I just don’t get the ‘romance’ in that. I’d much rather get a flowering plant or a bonsai. Atleast that’s something _useful_!”

“I don’t mind,” Jared ducked his head as he chuckled, “It’s cool.”

“No,” Jensen contradicted softly; “It isn’t... and you need to tell me when I do something stupid like that. I swear I won’t get mad.”

Something about the tycoon’s words and the way he said them gave Jared the courage to confess, “But you _are_ a romantic; you know? You got me chocolates...”

Warm hands cupped his cheek as Jensen pulled him down to rest his forehead against his, “That was just me being practical... you were planning an all-nighter; and sugar’s supposed to give you energy.”

Jared smiled, “I thought it was romantic.” He wondered why they were both whispering.

Jensen shrugged, “Don’t hate me for the ring?”

He shook his head, moving his hand up so that they could both see the diamonds glimmer against the tan of his skin- the slender band looking even more delicate against his long fingers.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The handful of outings that he’d had with Jensen hadn’t prepared him for the kind of media attention the tycoon’s usual social outings garnered. Accosted by flashing cameras from all sides had him grateful for the arm Jensen kept draped around him. A part of him felt like he mattered little more (or maybe _less_ ) than the personalised, uber-expensive wrist watch gracing the Astor Group CEO’s wrist; but the steady stream of under-his-breath complaints about the banality and utter worthlessness of these gatherings that Jensen kept up, had him realising that if not to everyone, his presence mattered a great deal to his fiancé at least.

He followed Jensen’s lead, smiling and nodding at all the right places ( _as expected_ ) and sometimes offering a word or two when required. His ability to process information rapidly (that got exercised daily, thanks to his professor’s tendency to explain theories without waiting for anybody to take notes or ask questions) proved to be an asset as Jensen would meticulously inform him of who was approaching and how best to interact with said individual/s to reduce his discomfort. And so it was a while before he caught on to the fact that a soft murmur was following the two of them till one exceptionally brave heart dared to ask outright if the ring on Jared’s finger was his engagement ring. It took him a moment to realise the error in his judgement when he naively agreed, but by then he was nearly blinded by the sheer number of flashbulbs going off at once.

The arm around his waist tightened as Jensen stepped in with, “The answer to your queries is yes: Jared and I are engaged. No, we have not yet settled on a wedding date; yes, you shall all be informed when we decide. But please, this is a Charity auction for a very worthy cause; and Jared and I would both appreciate it if you all could keep the focus where it deserves. No more comments, please.”

The biotechnology major was still reeling as Jensen manoeuvred them away from the media. “You okay?”

“Yeah...yeah; it’s just that... I hadn’t expected-”

“I know.”

“Way to over stage my party, Ackles!” A familiar voice called out and both men looked up to see the raven-haired form of their hostess approaching. “But I am _so_ happy for you guys; Congratulations!”

Jared shifted uncomfortably, all too keenly aware of the veiled hostility in the dark-haired beauty’s eyes. Jensen murmured a ‘thanks’, his arm never leaving Jared’s waist.

The rest of the party passed in a blur with everyone wishing them well and a few asking a little about how long they had known each other and the like; Jared was just glad that Jensen stuck like super-glue to his side for the remainder of the time. He could see the envy in a few faces (especially from those who were not really a part of this world, but desperately wanted to be); and he offered a polite smile to them but inwardly flinched at the resentment he saw there.

 

It was when they were leaving that they were besieged by the media again; Jared nearly froze, continuing to move only because Jensen had his upper arm firmly in his grasp. He whimpered at the strength of the hold, nearly stumbling but somehow managed to follow the tycoon into the safety of his car.

“Sorry,” Jensen told him as he pulled away carefully- the flashbulbs still going off like fireworks in their wake, “Didn’t mean to grab you so hard.”

It was only then that Jared realized that he’d been absently rubbing his arm. He shook his head wryly, choosing to focus on more important topics. “Is it always like that?”

“Not _always,_ ” Jensen shook his head, “But often enough that you get used to it.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

It had nearly been a fortnight since the public announcement of their engagement when a magazine was slammed down on the table next to Jared where he was busy studying in the library. Jared just blinked stupidly at the picture of him and Jensen soon after their announcement that graced the entire page before looking up and swallowing at the anger in the hazel gaze levelled at him. “Wyatt?”

“Oh, so you remember me; do you?” His older brother replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

But Jared didn’t care, rising to engulf the older man in a heartfelt embrace, “God, I’m so glad to see you! I’d been worried... the cops came to question me about your whereabouts-”

“Yes,” Wyatt snarled, “Because your boyfriend... sorry, _fiancé_ ; so lovingly set the cops on me.”

Jared jerked back, stung; “It’s not like that, Wyatt; you have to know that its’ not like that!”

“No?” The elder growled, “You’re telling me that the article is a lie? That you’re not freakin’ _engaged_ to Jensen fucking Ackles?”

“No- I mean, yes; I mean... God, Wyatt; let me just explain. Please?”

Wyatt folded his arms across his chest; but nodded.

“I did it for you.” He said first, wanting to get that point across.

The older brother’s eyebrow rose, encouraging him to continue, “And- and we probably shouldn’t be discussing this here.”

“Even walls have ears, eh?” Wyatt asked; his lips quirked in a smile for the first time since he’d arrived.

Jared jerked his head in agreement, quickly gathering his stuff as he followed his brother out of the library; digging out his phone as he did.

“Uh, Jen?” He greeted when the line connected; not realizing that in his nervousness he had used the name he used for Jensen in the privacy of his own mind.

“Jen, huh?” A soft chuckle greeted from the other end.

“S’rry... you mind?”

A beat passed as the tycoon considered his question, “No... I don’t actually.”

“...”

“You sound nervous; what’s up?”

“Wyatt’s back.” He whispered, wondering why his voice was shaking so much when this was exactly the outcome he had been seeking.

“Wy- your brother Wyatt?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I see.”

“I-...Should I start explaining-?”

“You haven’t told him yet?” Surprise evident in the businessman’s voice.

“No.” Jared admitted in a small voice.

“He can’t be very happy with you at the moment, then.” Was the perceptive observation.

“He isn’t.” Jared answered stiffly; shuffling from foot to foot at the glare Wyatt sent towards him.

“Alright,” Jensen announced, abruptly taking the reins of the situation in his own hands, “Head over to my place; you have the key I gave you?”

“Yes.”

“Good; you start briefing him; I should be there in about an hour. That okay with you?”

“Yeah... yes. See you-” He stared at his cell-phone as the call was connected abruptly; the tycoon obviously not hanging around for social niceties.

Driving to Jensen’s apartment with the silent (but obviously furious) form of his brother was not an experience that Jared wanted to repeat anytime soon.

Despite his silence, Wyatt seemed to get angrier when Jeffrey (who was on duty) greeted him with familiarity.

Jared shuffled uncomfortably as his brother took in the tycoon’s apartment.

“Nice digs.”

Jared nodded, biting his lip; aware that the next words out of his brother’s mouth were going to hurt like hell.

He stood uncertainly as he watched Wyatt walk over to the French-windows on one side of the living room which offered a breath-taking view of half the city’s skyline.

“So... he fucked you with this majestic view to get you to toe the line?”

“No!” Jared flinched at the cruel words, but the words were what gave him the miraculous power to talk back; “But even if he had, the ‘majestic’ cityscape wouldn’t be what would hold me pliant... that honour goes to you!”

The older brother’s eyes narrowed, “What did you say, JT?”

“I’m not marrying Jensen out of any romantic notions, Wyatt...” Jared told him tiredly, “I’m marrying him because that’s his price for your freedom.”

The two brothers stared at each other for a moment before Wyatt chuckled softly, “Keep telling yourself that if it makes you sleep better.”

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that for once maybe I’m the one to save you?” Jared asked, frustrated by the near tears brimming in his eyes at Wyatt’s words.

“Maybe the fact that it would help me gave you the final push;” His brother conceded, “But you can’t deny that you didn’t consider the myriad opportunities that would come to you if you had some like Jensen Ackles on your arm. The number of doors his very name would open.”

“I-”

“Hush. C’mon now,” Wyatt told him, stepping closer, “Get me a drink... show your brother some fucking hospitality.”

Jared could only stare.

“Pansy,” Wyatt teased as he moved to the well-stocked bar at one corner and poured himself a tumbler of something Jared was pretty sure cost more than his monthly stipend. “Ice?”

Jared shook his head, falling back into old patterns with his brother as he moved to the freezer. Debating briefly, he got himself a can of ginger-ale as he sat opposite his brother to talk. Once he forced himself to look past Wyatt’s earlier hurtful words, things got much better.

 

Jared jumped to his feet when Jensen walked in a little more than an hour later; his feet carrying him forward until he realised what he was doing and stopping uncertainly. He watched as Jensen’s eyes narrowed at Wyatt- there would be no love lost between these two, he guessed; before the older man was stepping forward in an uncharacteristic move to pull Jared flush against him and briefly pressing their lips together. He stiffened but didn’t move away, blinking at the apology he saw in those green eyes.

He was still reeling from the unexpected move when Jensen curled a possessive arm around his waist- pulling him along in his wake as he moved to the sitting area.

 “Jarett Wyatt Padalecki, I presume?” He asked, extending a hand to the other man

Wyatt accepted with a curl of his own lips, “Ah, the infamous Jensen Ackles.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face,” Jensen continued, “Especially because I wanted to thank you for putting your brother in my debt.”

Jared could only stare; barely a minute and Jensen was already taking pot-shots at Wyatt. He glanced at his brother to see how he would react and his mouth opened in a silent gasp when Wyatt simply smirked.

“Don’t act like you’re not going to enjoy having JT in your ‘debt’, Jenny.”

“Oh; I plan to,” Jensen replied frostily, “And it’s Jensen to you.”

The smirk didn’t leave his lips, but Wyatt raised his hands- _palm up_ \- in the universal gesture for surrender, “So what’s this amazing plan that JT’s been telling me about?”

Jared began to relax when Jensen began explaining, one hand still possessively curled over Jared’s knee; feeling oddly like one of those ‘highly desirable’ women TV shows had two ‘hunks’ fighting over. He shook his head to clear it of the odd idea: while Jensen could be classified as a ‘hunk’; neither was he ‘highly desirable’ nor was this a TV show. _And despite his ring, he most certainly wasn’t a woman._

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Forty-eight hours later, Mr. Josh Duhamel- CFO, Astor Group; was frowning over the numbers on his screen. Eyes narrowed suspiciously, he reduced the window to pull up the numbers from Jensen’s personal account before going back to the original page he’d been perusing.

 

_He didn’t believe in coincidences._

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	10. Part 8

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Chapter- 8

“Guess what woke me up today?” Jared groused as he rifled through Jensen’s closet to find him something suitable for the pool-party they were heading to.

“What?” Was the distracted answer.

Jared glanced over to find Jensen still poring over the slim folder he had been looking at when Jared arrived and scowled; not deigning to answer.

“Jared, what?”

He glared, “Finished with your file yet?”

This time it was the tycoon’s turn to roll his eyes, “I _can_ multi-task; you know?”

“Multi-task; maybe... Rude? Definitely!” Jared retorted, executing a sharp turn on his heel to face the man, “Anyway, are we expected to carry swim-wear, given how it’s a pool-party and all?”

“Our choice,” Jensen returned, stripping off his shirt as he stood before snagging the bundle of clothes Jared held out and heading towards the bathroom.

“And your usual MO is-” At Jensen’s quirked brow (before he shut the bathroom door behind himself) he continued, “Not carrying any; I should’ve guessed.”

He heard muffled laughter from the bathroom and sighed before picking the shirt Jensen had so carelessly dropped and folded it.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 

“Cut it out.” Jared hissed, arching his back to get away from the deliberate jabs from Jensen’s index finger as they posed for a photograph.

“Jim had told me, but I didn’t believe him till now,” Jensen told him under his breath, “Smile.”

Jared forced a smile to his lips even though he was sure it looked more like a scowl, biting back a grimace when Jensen’s finger continued to poke him till he straightened to his full height in an effort to escape the poking finger.

“I _know_ you have a couple of inches on me; I don’t mind.” Jensen told him as the photographers finally moved away.

Jared looked sharply at that- while not exactly hitting his reasoning on the head, Jensen had gotten surprisingly close to his real grounds for slouching. “Why do you care?” He muttered petulantly.

“Uh,” Jensen fumbled, “I want you looking’ good in the pictures?”

“Right,” He snorted, “as if that matters given how they’ve got a candid of me while asleep.”

“What?” Jensen hissed, hand reaching out to grab his wrist in an effort to stop him from moving away.

Jared let out a put-upon sigh, shaking his hand free as he answered, “It’s what I was trying to tell you earlier. I woke today with a camera going off in my face, Jensen... and frankly, they’ve been hounding me all week.”

“Shit!” The tycoon cursed under his breath.

“I’d really appreciate it if you could get them off my back- it’s... it’s messing with my studies, man... and- and I’m gonna lose my scholarship if it keeps up like this.” He raised a warning finger when Jensen opened his mouth to answer, “And I’m going to pitch a fit if you say you’ll sponsor me if I lose my scholarship.”

“First off; I wasn’t going to say that,” Jensen assured, although the tilt to his lips suggested otherwise.

“And?”

“And the only solution to your problem is if you move in with me.”

“What?” Jared asked incredulously, and then glanced around to check if anybody was looking given how his voice had risen from its standard decibel.

“Security’s better at my place,” Jensen shrugged.

Jared ground his teeth to keep from saying something he would’ve regretted later, “Jensen, I _told_ you once and I’m telling you again: _I. Will. NOT. Be. Your. Kept. Boy.”_

The older man’s brows furrowed, “Hold your horses, Jared...” Then, lower; “I never asked you to be one... and if my memory serves correctly, you _agreed_ to move in with me as part of our contract. So, maybe we said in a few months... years, whatever. Bottom line is you _will_ be shifting sometime in the next five years. So what I fail to understand is this: what difference does a handful of months make?”

Jared rolled his eyes in frustration, “What difference does it make? Well, for one it gives more time for everyone to get used to the idea of us being together.”

“Everybody already thinks we’re together, remember? Or have you forgotten our _library- trysts_?”

Jared’s ears turned red at the words... he knew anybody eavesdropping would take them at face value and was mortified by the implications. Irrespective he presented his next argument, “I’ll have a job in a few years and then I might _hopefully_ be able to consider sharing the rent; but at this point...” He trailed off uncertainly.

“There is no rent.” Jensen rebutted, “I own the place.”

“Of course you do,” Jared muttered under his breath- _why was he surprised that someone as loaded as Jensen owned the penthouse? Or did the tycoon mean the entire apartment building?_

After an uncomfortable pause Jensen shifted on his feet, “Speaking of; is your family really going to react that badly to us being together?”

He glanced up at the unexpected question.

“Jared?”

“I-” he had to pause to clear his throat, “I don’t know...”

Jensen didn’t utter a word but the way his brow curved up spoke volumes.

“I- I might have been avoiding them.” He confessed.

Jensen chuckled, “Want some moral support when you break the news to them?”

“I’d appreciate it,” Jared admitted.

“Face-to-face might be the better option in my opinion.”

Jared nodded.

“I haf’ta go to Texas next week, so once I get back we can do the meet n’ greet with your parents.”

“Texas?” He echoed weakly.

“One of our biggest offices is there,” Jensen nodded, knitting his brows, “Besides, I’m a Texan... moved here only after Dad passed away.”

“Me too,” Jared confessed, “Am a Texan, I mean. My parents are still there.”

“Oh,” Jensen paused as though considering, “Why don’t you come with me, then?”

“I wouldn’t want to impo-”

“You won’t.”

Jared opened his mouth to respond but a third voice interrupted, “You boys planning to mingle at all or are you super-glued together?”

Jared had the grace to blush while Jensen just smirked, “Jealous, Welling?”

The other man just laughed and thumped the tycoon’s back, “Mike would’ve had a field day with this.”

“Rosy’s not here?” Jensen asked exaggeratedly with a hand over his heart, “No wonder you’ve been reduced to tailing us.”

Jared glanced quickly between the two men, not sure who this ‘Rosy’ was; but neither man bothered to explain and swept in the flow of conversation Jared found he couldn’t ask.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Jared didn’t know why he was surprised when there was a car but no Jensen to receive him at the airport- the tycoon had made the trip earlier in the week to finish his business with Jared joining him over the weekend.

He stared as the familiar streets went by before the car came to a halt in front of a glass and steel structure that Jared assumed was the Astor group’s Texas office. When he didn’t move to step out, the driver lowered the partition, “The boss is waiting in his room: First floor, last door on your right.”

 

Jared was not as surprised as he might once have been to find that the office was not as empty as the hour indicated it should be. He garnered a few looks given he was dressed in his well-worn jeans rather than the crisp business suits that Astor Group employees seemed to favour.

He followed the directions mentioned by the chauffer and was surprised by the petite blonde in a powder-blue skirt and suit combo that greeted him.

“May I help you?” The girl enquired with cultured indifference.

“Uh,” He stammered uncertainly, wondering if he’d got something wrong, “I was here to see Mr. Ackles?”

“And you are?” She asked, picking up the intercom.

“Jared... Jared Padalecki.”

“A Mr. Padalecki’s here to see Mr.Ackles.”

Jared hovered uncertainly and jumped when the inner door slammed open to reveal Mark Sheppard, “Jared! Good to see you!”

Jared just smiled and hesitantly inched closer, all too aware of the curious eyes following him. He bit his lip when Jensen’s secretary continued with barely a pause in between to switch focus from Jared to the unfortunate girl, “And _this_ is exactly why you are you and not me, Love.”

“She’s been trying to flirt with your boy all day...” He whispered to Jared as he manoeuvred the younger man to the room he’d just emerged from. “No worries though; Jensen’s as oblivious as a dog seeing a rainbow.”

And Jared couldn’t help but chuckle at the simile.

“Ah, so you understood that.” Sheppard mused, “Not everyone’s aware that dogs don’t have colour vision.”

Jared’s laugh cut off abruptly when Mark pushed him through the second door and he stumbled inside to face three pairs of startled eyes.

Jensen was the first to recover, “Jared,” He greeted; coming around his table to plant a close-mouthed kiss on Jared’s lips in greeting, before turning to face the others, “Guys, this is Jared Padalecki- my fiancé. Jared; Sebastian Roche- Managing Director of our Texas branch; and Richard Speight– one of our biggest suppliers.”

Jared nodded politely as they were introduced, accepting the extended hand of the diminutive Mr. Speight for a surprisingly strong handshake.

 “Can you give me ten more minutes?” Jensen asked, “I’m nearly done here.”

He nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

Walking out, he joined Mark and exchanged chit-chat for the few minutes that Jensen took to wrap his meeting. The tycoon was tugging his tie off when he walked in again.

“Jen?” He questioned hesitantly; but the tycoon simply shook his head and pulled out a different tie from his bag and began knotting it.

“Is this okay for meeting your family?”

Jared considered the question for a minute before shaking his head, “Too formal.” Without waiting for permission he undid the just-knotted tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of the tycoon’s shirt before stepping back and surveying, “That’ll do, I guess...”

“Yeah?” Jensen questioned, snagging his jacket from the back of his chair and pulling it on.

Jared nodded, “Yeah; Not too formal, but respectable.”

“Anything I should know?” Jensen enquired as they headed out to the waiting car.

Jared glanced at him in surprise, “Huh?”

“About your family... Subjects I should avoid; or favour?”

“Oh,” He blushed; it was sometimes hard to wrap his mind around the fact that Jensen and him _weren’t_ an actual couple given how ... how _focussed_ Jensen could get about things.

“They might come across as slightly homophobic,” He admitted, “They’ve accepted me now; but please don’t be offended if Dads says something-”

Jensen nodded, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “Blanket apology?”

Jared shrugged, “Dad’s pretty much the stereotypical alpha-male: mention of sports and barbeques will thaw him considerably... but anything considered a threat to his masculinity is not tolerated.”

The tycoon didn’t reply but he nodded again and then they were pulling up outside his house and he didn’t have time to say anything else.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

He could feel Jensen taking in the neighbourhood as well as the cosy little house Jared had grown up calling ‘home’ as they waited for the front door to open and couldn’t help but feel apprehensive.

“JT!” The door opened to reveal his mother who instantly drew him in for a tight embrace.

“Mom,” Jared acknowledged before stepping away and gesturing towards the tycoon, “This is Jensen.”

Mrs. Padalecki’s brows drew together in a hint of a frown even though she refrained from voicing her objections; nodding coolly at the young male.

“You have an amazing son; ma’am.” Jensen greeted, kissing the back of her hand in an antiquated gesture that had Karen Padalecki rolling her eyes and thawing considerably.

Just as Jared was about to move past her to introduce Jensen to the rest of his family, Karen caught his arm, warning in a low voice, “I guess I should tell you that your uncle Mitch is in there talking to your Dad.”

“You _knew_ I was coming; why’d you hafta invite him today?” Jared growled softly.

“I knew _you_ were coming,” She hissed, “you said nothing about _him!”_

Jared threw up his hands in frustration before marching inside with a very determined expression on his face; Jensen following uncertainly at his heels. “Dad, Uncle Mitch.”

“JT!” both men greeted simultaneously, polite smiles frozen on their faces.

Jensen shifted his weight from one foot to another as he fidgeted behind the younger man. Another quick, mirthless smile and Jared was pulling him forward. “Guys, I’d like you to meet Jensen...”

“Your _boyfriend_?” Mitchell sneered, stressing on the word and twisting it till it sounded vile, “Didn’t you learn your lesson last time?”

Jensen saw Jared’s shoulders stiffen a fraction of a second before he was snapping, “Actually; Jen here is my fiancé.”

He saw his father’s face turn a weird shade of purple but Mitchell beat him to the draw, “You’re _engaged?”_

“Yes,” Jared answered smugly, feeling morbidly elated to have snubbed the homophobic man.

“I am aware that I should have perhaps consulted you and taken your permission before proposing; but I didn’t want Jared to feel like his opinion didn’t matter.” Jensen hastily added, trying to smooth ruffled feathers as he shot Jared a helpless look. Jared couldn’t help but glare at the man although he couldn’t deny that it was good strategy to not alienate future in-laws.

His father finally seemed to have found his bearing because he looked at the tycoon contemplatively before asking, “So, Mister... Ackles, is it?” Continuing at his nod, “What do you do?”

“I uh- I am a businessman, actually...”

“Your own?”

“Yes.”

“And what kind of turnover do you have?” Uncle Mitch asked, hijacking the conversation again.

Jensen’s brows twitched, “Sorry?”

“Turnover… o _f your company_?”

“Oh,” He shifted uncomfortably- obviously not liking discussing finance, “I’d say about twenty a month.”

Mitchell narrowed his eyes as he turned to Jared, “I’d have to say your Christian was the better catch in that case; I’m afraid.”

“ _Christian_?” Jensen enquired under his breath.

“My ex,” Jared whispered back, turning to glare at his uncle- holding up a warning finger at the older man to keep him from continuing, “And don’t you _ever_ compare Jensen with Christian again.”

“What?” Mitchell groaned theatrically, “Despite his other... shortcomings, at least he had the means to assure us of his ability to support you should the need ever arise!”

 _“Shortcomings?_ You make it sound like he simply snored or- or… _”_ Jared repeated incredulously at the same time that Jensen protested, “I _can_ support Jared.”

“On what- your non-existent profits?” Mitchell shot back, “ _I_ onlyhave a tiny shop and my turnover’s about fifty grand...”

“Grand... You- you’re speaking in thousands?” Jensen asked, and it was evident from his tone that he was genuinely surprised at the knowledge. Jared stifled a laugh- _oh; this was going to be good_.

“Of course I was speaking in thousands!” Uncle Mitch roared- digging himself in deeper, “What did you think I was talking about- _hundreds?”_

“Uh... mil- I mean... _million_.” Jensen’s voice was soft- barely more than a whisper but all the more audible for the sudden silence in the room.

“I thought only the Fortune 500 companies had profits like that.” Mitchell murmured after a moment before glancing up, “What did you say your company’s name was again?”

“I didn’t,” The tycoon answered hesitantly, “It’s a consortium, actually...The Astor Group?”

“You,” Mitch opened and closed his mouth a few times, no sound coming from them before he managed to get himself under control, “You’re the owner of the Astor Group?”

“Guilty.” Jensen answered shyly; and Jared liked the man a little more.

“So all this while _I_ should’ve been the one taking business tips rather than the other way, huh?”

“Oh, no... No, no, no.” Jensen hastened to assure, “SME is a completely different ball-game. I- I have no idea about that.”

Jared watched his father’s expression relax slightly and blew out a relieved breath- they might just be able to pull this off.

“How did the two of you meet?” Karen enquired as she joined them with coffee and cookies.

“Through Wyatt,” Jensen answered even as Jared said ‘at a party’. At his appalled expression Jensen smiled, drawing him closer by the arm he had draped around his waist and shooting him a smitten look before turning to face his mother again, “Well, as you might be aware; Wyatt is an employee at The Astor Group and ... was it Christmas?” He asked, glancing at Jared.

Jared shook his head, playing along and knowing he had still been with Christian during Christmas, “New Year.”

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded, catching on, “The Company’s New Year bash when he brought Jared along and I- well, I didn’t think I’d ever seen anyone as beautiful as your son.” He caught Jared’s eye and brought up their entwined hands to press a chaste kiss to _really_ sell their story,adding a soft, “ _Still haven’t_.”

“When was this?”

“Two years ago,” Jared put in before Jensen could speak.

“I believe I’ve seen your photos with other people in the papers since then,” Mitch interrupted shrewdly, narrowing his eyes at Jensen.

“We didn’t want to go public so soon into our relationship,” Jensen answered smoothly, pausing when Jared seamlessly took over.

“Besides I was still dealing with my split from Christian, so I wasn’t sure if this was just me on rebound or whether I _genuinely_ liked Jensen... and to complicate matters; we belonged- _still do_ , to completely different worlds. We didn’t think bringing the media into the mix was wise at that point.”

“So the-the others...?”

“Were a cover,” Jensen nodded.

“What changed?” This time it was his father and Jared was warmed by the genuine curiosity he could see in the older man’s expression.

“Well, for one I’d had enough of hiding our relationship... and I think we both figured that we were finally secure enough with each other to face the world.”

Harold nodded- _It sounded like the boys had thought things through._

“So, when is the big event?” Mitch asked.

“About that; we thought we’d consult you all before deciding... we-”A strategic glance at Jared, “we were hoping you would all attend.”

“Well, sooner the better; if you ask me.” Mitchell said.

Jensen’s grin was disarming, “I agree. Jared?”

“It would be convenient if we could do it during my vacations... I really can’t afford leave at this point.”

Jensen nodded, “How does spring break sound?”

He wanted to grit his teeth in frustration, knowing once they were married he would have no choice but to move in with the tycoon; but knowing he had his family’s eyes on him, he nodded- smiling at his fiancé.

“Perfect,” Jensen grinned, “I shall get in touch with the wedding planner.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

He glanced up when his mother indicated she wanted a word in private with him; wondering if she wanted to enquire about Jensen. Turned out her concerns were a bit more immediate: “Is he planning to spend the night here?”

“What?” He blinked; blindsided by the question.

“It’s not- not a problem; but with your uncle here, we’ve offered him your room already. So...?”

“Oh,” He nodded, feeling a brief flare of hurt at how little he mattered, “No; Jensen already got a place and- and I was actually hoping you wouldn’t be offended if I went with him for the night.” He blinked- he hadn’t planned on saying that. _Ah well..._ “We rarely get time together given our schedules. It would be nice to have him all to myself for a few hours, you know?”

His mother pursed her lips, not offering comment.

“I’ll be back first thing tomorrow; Jen’s got work anyway.”

She nodded grudgingly.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The car ride to Jensen’s place was quiet; the journey passing before Jared could come up with something to broach the silence. Lost in his thoughts; it took him a moment to realize that they had stopped in a suburban neighbourhood rather than at some hotel.

“Jensen?”

The tycoon paused, twisting slightly to face him from where he’d been poised to step out of the car before registering the unasked question. “It’s my childhood home.”

Jared nodded, following hesitantly and swallowing when the hired vehicle soundlessly drove away once they had disembarked.

He was not surprised that Jensen didn’t wait for him, walking briskly down the stone driveway to climb the single step in front of the door. Jared decided to move at a more leisurely pace; taking in the cosy structure where his _fiancé_ had spent his boyhood.

The house was definitely not what he had expected. Instead of a palatial mansion; it was the standard suburban house with a decent sized yard. Glancing around as he waited for Jensen to unlock the door, he spotted a tree-house tucked within the branches of the giant tree that grew in one corner of the yard: the lopsided wooden construction obviously a treasured spot given that it still survived long after its owner had grown out of his boyhood. He smiled at the evidence of the tycoon having been a normal kid once upon a time before tragedy tore the family apart.

“You coming?” Jensen called, making him realize that the older man had (finally) gotten the door open and was now waiting for him.

Given the well-maintained exterior; Jared was slightly surprised to note that most of the furniture inside was covered by dust cloths, the air not exactly stale but not fresh either.

“I have people come in every few months for the up keep of the place,” Jensen told him, a smile playing on the corner of his lips “Obviously the last time was... awhile ago.”

Jared nodded, suddenly glad that they had already had their dinner at his parent’s place. _But on second thought; wasn’t Jensen staying here...?_

The businessman laughed as though reading his mind; “I try to disturb as little as possible... less I use; lesser the hassle when I leave.”

He nodded again. _That sounded... pragmatic._

“Let me show you around-” Jensen invited, leading him to one of the closed doors off the foyer.

“The guest room.”

Jared bit his lip to keep from commenting- the guest room had been visibly converted to the store room some time ago.

“My sister’s room.”

Jared smiled; the entire room was done in a pleasant peachy pink; lace and net surrounding the bed and the rows of soft toys (all in clear plastic covers to preserve their beauty)stretching one wall.

“The Master bedroom’s through there,” Jensen pointed across the hall but made no move to show it; “And this was... _is_ my room.”

Jared couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him at the sight of the childish bedcover currently spread on the bed with Buzz Lightyear’s grinning face staring back cheerily at them. Given the fresh sheets, it was obvious that this was the room Jensen was using for his stay.

Done in a pale blue and very much a young boy’s room, it looked like the room had suffered a time-warp: barely disturbed since the time Jensen had left it. Books, both academic and non-academic were neatly stacked on the bookshelf and the toys had all been returned to their designated spaces with a tiny space cleared next to them to showcase the child’s trophies (and there were too many of them crammed in there for Jared to get a good look).

“You can sleep here.”

“Huh?” Jared blinked, startling at Jensen’s voice before the words sank in, “No... no, I’m not putting you out of your own room-”

“I’m not asking,” The tycoon interrupted, “I’m _telling_ you that this is where you’re sleeping tonight, Jared.”

“But you-“

A smile flickered at the corners of his lips, “I’ll take the couch. And no, you can’t sleep there because your Sasquatch limbs simply won’t fit.”

“But-” He tried again only for Jensen to raise his index finger.

“No arguments, Kid.”

He bit his lip, but nodded.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Jared wasn’t sure what had woken him but he held still trying to figure the mystery. And it was only then that he noticed the soft sound of someone breathing. Every muscle tensing in terror, he froze; hoping... he didn’t know what he was hoping for given that he wasn’t even sure that it was Jensen in the room.

After what felt like an eternity, but could only have been a minute; he heard the muffled patter of feet on the carpeted floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying the tycoon (- _If_ it was indeed Jensen) would assume him asleep and simply leave; but his prayers were rarely answered lately and this time too was no different. He felt the person pause next to the bed... nearly giving away his charade when the person moved to tug at the blankets coiled around his feet.

It was only after a minute that he realized that instead of being pulled off; the man was actually trying to cover him again. And the warmth of the thick duvet felt surprisingly nice after the chill of the room.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

“Morning,” The tycoon mumbled sleepily, flashing a grateful smile when Jared pressed a mug of coffee into his hands.

The biotechnology major smiled, watching as the older gent brightened visibly after a few sips of the aromatic brew.

“So, breakfast?”

“Hmmm?” The tycoon peered from behind his cup.

“Bacon, Pancakes or Omelette. Which would you prefer?”  Jared asked grinning; he had discovered a reasonably well stocked refrigerator while puttering around in the morning.

“You can cook? Oh God, you really are perfect,” Jensen mumbled, refilling his cup and plopping down on a nearby chair.

Jared raised a surprised eyebrow, “You can’t?”

“Barely- I won’t exactly starve; but the kitchen is most definitely not my forte.”

Jared nodded, realising he liked knowing that the guy wasn’t _perfect_.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	11. Part 9

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-9**

Jared stared at the four brochures on the table in front of him, unable to hide his incredulity at the ‘ _different’_ themes the various wedding planners had come up with.

“So?” Jensen enquired, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Jared to choose.

“Well, I’m not getting married without my shirt on; so that one’s a no.” He began cautiously.

“Good; ‘coz I absolutely refuse to wear glitter.” Jensen chimed in; cheerfully balling up the flier containing the manipulated image of Jared as some hotshot ‘werewolf’ and Jensen as an immortal ‘vampire’ and tossing it in the direction of the waste basket (complete with a fist-pump when it flew right in).

Jared couldn’t help but grin at the boyish behaviour, leaning across the table to tease, “I still can’t believe you knew what she was talking about when Elise mentioned ‘ _Twilight’_.

The tycoon had the grace to blush, “If you remember, I _do_ have a teenaged sister.”

“Yeah, but you seemed awfully aware of the plot and its characters...”

“So I might have actually read the books.” Jensen mumbled, sliding low in his seat and peering at the taller man shyly.

“You _WHAT?!_ ”

Cheeks a vivid crimson, the businessman admitted, “I read it. Had to; couldn’t let Annie get her hands on whatever nonsensical fad is doing the rounds before vetting it to be age-appropriate.”

“Excuses... excuses. Bottom line is: _You_ read Twilight...” Jared crowed, waving away the justifications.

“Much better than that Five...fifty- whatever that’s out now.” Jensen grumbled.

And Jared found himself sobering, “You take your job as _big brother_ very seriously; don’t you?”

“I have to. There’s no one else to look out for her, is there?”

There was no heat or desperation or even resignation behind the words, his fiancé simply stating a fact and Jared found himself nodding his understanding as he shuffled through the remaining pages again, “So which one next?”

“I never figured what the colours of the rainbow have to do with homosexuality.” Jensen shrugged.

Jared picked the pamphlet; grimacing at the vibrant theme from the planner (who thought their wedding should ‘ _make a statement_ ’ for the LGBT community).

“Yeah, so this one’s out too?” He confirmed; crumpling the paper at Jensen’s nod.

“So that leaves the Goth and Classic themes...?”

“You’d look good with kohl lined eyes.” Jared offered.

Jensen quirked an amused brow, “Don’t really see that flying with your family, Jared.”

Jared nodded; knowing his parents would freak out if he walked the aisle in leather pants and biker-boots. “Guess that settles it, then?”

Jensen nodded, “Classic theme it is.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Jared could see Jensen’s frown as he pulled up against the curb and bent to lean through the open passenger window, “What’s wrong?”

If anything, the tycoon’s frown seemed to deepen, “Just got a call from Matt; he’s held up and has postponed our meeting by an hour and a half,”

“Oh,” Jared said helplessly; _surely a simple delayed meeting wasn’t enough to send his fiancé into such a foul mood?_

“What am I supposed to do for an hour and a half?” Jensen grumbled.

Before Jared could respond however, something bounced off his upturned rear, making him squawk in protest as he turned around to glare, only to find Chad bouncing a basketball and grinning.

“C’mon, JT; stop making eyes at your boyfriend and join us!”

He turned back to face Jensen, “Ummm... You want to meet my friends?”

Jensen’s brows shot up, “Now?”

He shrugged, “Sure, why not? Besides, we do have an hour to kill.”

At the tycoon’s acquiescence, he turned back to his friends, “Alright guys, I want you meet Jensen Ackles, my- my fiancé.”

Sophia and Taylor let out high-pitched squeals that made him want to clap a handover his ears even as Chad threw the ball in his general direction, “Dude!”

Thankfully, Jensen seemed to have reflexes fast enough to catch the ball before it hit his nose; smiling politely as he nodded at them, “Guys,”

“So ...uh- that’s Sophia, Taylor and that douche-bag is Chad.” Jared introduced.

“Nice to meet you,” Jensen smiled, tossing the ball back to Chad who caught it deftly.

“So _you’re_ the reason behind Jared’s _Library_ time, huh?” Taylor teased as she linked arms with Jensen, making the older man blush and duck his head, “Guilty.”

“So,” Sophia clapped her hands, “I’m hungry, what ’dya say? We grab a bite?”

At the small murmur of accent, they all headed towards the cafeteria; chatting pleasantly in a way that made Jared finally relax as he realized his friends were going to get along with Jensen without any problems.

 

 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrist as the tycoon pulled the cafeteria bill towards himself, “We usually go Dutch.”

“Yeah, and usually you don’t have someone who’s already graduated and working full time with you. Now hush; let me do this.” Jensen answered with a smile.

He ducked his head as he saw his friends’ teasing glances. “Wanna head out?” He asked softly.

“Have to, unless we want to be late meeting Matt.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Walking in the Event Planner’s office with Jensen made Jared realize that he was rather inappropriately attired given his well-worn jeans and hoodie. Even Matt Bomer, the manager they had the appointment with was in a perfectly tailored grey suit that offset his cerulean eyes perfectly.

“Mr. Ackles, I’m so sorry for the re-scheduling.” The slender man greeted, extending a hand.

 “Please, call me Jensen.” Jensen smiled, accepting the handshake and turning partially to introduce Jared, “And this here is my fiancé, Jared Padalecki. Jared, Matt Bomer, the go-to guy if you need help planning any event.”

The manager greeted him with a warm smile before moving on to business, “So, have you decided on a theme yet?”

Jensen nodded, sharing a glance with Jared as he sat on the proffered seat, “Yes, we were thinking of going with the classic theme; seemed to be the most aesthetically pleasing one, at least on paper.”

The man chuckled, his grin disarmingly boy-ish for someone in charge of such large-scale events, “Uh, yeah; some of our themes can seem a bit outlandish, I suppose.”

“Oh, no... It’s just... the rest weren’t what we were looking for, you know?” Jared put in, hoping to smooth any ruffled feathers.

Again Matt smiled, nodding, “So... we couldn’t give you a more detailed layout without the specifics-”

“You’ll be checking with us again before finalizing anything?”

The man nodded, “Of course. It wouldn’t be _your_ dream wedding otherwise.”

“Alright, so what do you want to know?”

“Okay,” The man mumbled, leafing through some papers on his desk, “Have you decided on a guest list yet?”

“Not yet.”

“I see. How about the venue? Do you have someplace specific in mind; or would you like us to find something that matches your requirements?”

“Actually,” Jensen began, shooting a glance at Jared, “I was kind of hoping to have it on my family estate. Is that possible?”

Matt nodded, “I’m sure we can find a way to make it happen, although I’d need to take a look at what I’m working with before I promise anything.”

“Great, why don’t you give me a call when you’re free and I’ll show you around. It’s about a four hour drive from town.”

Matt consulted his planner before nodding, “Next Friday work for you?”

Jensen pulled out his phone to check his own calendar before agreeing, “Next Friday’s fine.”

“Great. Now, just to get an idea; is it going to be an open air thing or would you prefer indoors?”

Jared looked helplessly at Jensen, shrugging.

“Open air for the wedding,” Jensen decided, “And then indoors for the after-party. How does that sound?”

“Yeah, that’s- that’s doable too.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The day of their wedding dawned bright and clear and Jared forced himself to believe that it was a good omen: a perfect day to begin a new life... a _better_ life.

_A life he never wanted._

 

He turned away from the window overlooking the ‘canopy’ where he and Jensen would be married when Wyatt walked in carrying a plate of sandwiches and juice.

“Wyatt, I told Mom I don’t want to-” He began only to be cut off by his brother shoving a bite into his open mouth.

“I know what you said, little brother; and trust me, that’s a _bad_ idea.”

“Ih-ig-meffer-if-i-fuge?” H grumbled through his full mouth, making his brother quirk an amused eyebrow.

“Is it better if I puke?” He repeated, swallowing.

Wyatt shook his head, coaxing “One sandwich, JT; that’s all I ask.”

Jared grumbled, but finished the bread; glad that at least Wyatt still cared enough to bother force-feeding him.

 

He had arrived with his family at the estate the previous day; the tycoon having graciously opened his doors for the immediate Padalecki family to spend the night at before the big day.

And though he had been given a brief tour; the place was too large for him to feel familiar with it. Nevertheless, he could appreciate that it was beautiful. And that Matt Bomer had outdone himself organising this event.

Jensen had been the one primarily interacting with the Wedding Planner, allowing Jared to ignore his upcoming nuptials as much as he could; doing the barest that he needed to involve himself with (inviting his friends; going to get himself measured for the tuxedo and glancing through the plans once to ensure there was nothing that he objected to.)

And now the BIG-DAY ( _yes, he thought of it in giant capital-letters in his head too_ ) was here and there was no way he could ignore that he was getting married to a multi-billionaire he knew nothing about and was pretending to be head-over-heels-in-love-with.

As his brother helped him suit up, he was glad it was Wyatt and not either of his parents because atleast for a little while he could slip off the mask of the ‘excited/eager’ groom.

“Cheer up,” Wyatt told him; crouching to tie Jared’s shoe-laces so that he didn’t ruin the crease of his trousers doing it himself, “You’re marrying one of the richest assholes in the country, Li’l brother. That practically makes you all modern-day royalty.”

“Glad to hear that there is at least some aspect of this that can be considered positive.” Jensen’s icy voice retorted; making both brothers jump.

“Jen!”

The tycoon raised his hands placating-ly, “That’s a good thing, Jared.”

“Why are you here? Its bad luck for you guys to see each other before the wedding.” Wyatt interrupted.

“I need to speak to Jared. _Privately.”_

The younger man nodded wordlessly before following his fiancé out and deeper into the house.

“Want you to meet someone.”

He nodded; nearly stumbling as Jensen pulled him along by the hand, “Okay.”

Jared was surprised to note the hesitance in the older man’s eye as they paused before a thick – _ornate-_ door. “I-”

Jared’s brows furrowed, “Jen, what?”

The man shook his head and gave a gentle squeeze to his hand before venturing inside the room, “You’ll see.”

Jared paused at the threshold, but Jensen never hesitated before going to his knees before the fragile looking lady resting against the headboard of the antique bed that dominated the otherwise sparsely furnished room, eyes oddly blank as she gazed into the distance.  

“Ma?”

Jared watched as the woman turned to look at his fiancé, one hand moving forward to cup his cheek “Jenny?”

“Yes, ma... I-I want you to meet somebody,” the tycoon sightlessly extended his hand behind himself, eyes still riveted on his mother.

Jared accepted the hand, allowing himself to be pulled forward, “Hello, Ma’am.”

“My-my... isn’t he polite, Jenny? Handsome too... a real heartbreaker, aren’t you?” She pinched his cheek as he bent to greet her.

“This is Jared, ma... my fiancé. I told you about him, remember?”

Her eyes clouded in confusion, “Your Daddy know?”

Jensen gave her a sad smile, “I’m sure he does... Look, ma... we’re getting married today. Down on the lawn below so that you can see us from your balcony... I know it’s hard for you to walk...”

“So thoughtful... my boy,” Despite the words, her smile was oddly vacant as she absently rubbed a thin finger over Jared’s knuckles.

Jensen gave a pained smile as he straightened, “It’s getting late, ma- The guests are beginning to arrive... Do you want me to help you move to the balcony so that you can see the ceremony?”

“What ceremony, Jensen?” Her brows furrowed in confusion.

Jared squeezed Jensen’s shoulder in sympathy, impressed when his fiancé answered her as patiently as though he hadn’t told her all about it a minute ago, “My wedding, ma... I’m getting married to Jared, today.”

“Who?”

“Jared, the dimpled heart-breaker; remember?” Jensen told her, hand gently closing over where Dolores Ackles hands still lightly held Jared’s.

She turned green eyes- _the same shade as Jensen’s, Jared noticed_ – to peer down at him.

“Oh, Congratulations honey...”

“Would you like to watch the ceremony from the balcony?” Jensen asked, carefully disentangling his fiancé’s hand from his mother’s hold as he rose to his feet.

“Is your Daddy attending, Jenny?”

“He won’t be able to make it, sorry.” Jensen whispered, voice cracking slightly as he tried one more time, “Mom... balcony?”

“No, that’s fine; dear... I have to stay here in case your Dad calls.”

Jensen nodded- apparently having expected as much, “Alright then...I’ll see you again soon, okay?”

She nodded, smiling softly when the tycoon lifted the withered fingers to press a kiss to them before turning away.

Jared wordlessly followed the shorter man out of the room, not sure whether or not to express sympathy when Jensen turned, “Well, that was awkward, I guess.”

This... _this he knew to handle_.

“Hey, no... don’t do that, alright?... She- she seemed nice.”

Jensen smiled, “She was... _is..._ And thank you for not judging.”

“She must miss your Dad something terrible...”

“Never accepted that he was gone... in a way I lost both my parents in that accident, you know?”  He scrubbed a hand over his face, offering a shaky smile.

Jared nodded, opting to change the subject as he teased gently, “You did an amazing job raising yourself.”

Jensen laughed at that, and even though the sound had a slightly broken quality to it, Jared counted it as a win. They had barely taken two steps when Annabelle found them.

“Jensen! I was looking for you everywhere-” She paused suddenly, noticing Jared behind her brother and grinning widely, “Hey, Handsome! There’s still time to change your mind, you know...”

Jared chuckled, shaking his head fondly as she linked their arms together in what was by now a practised gesture.

It was another four steps before she stopped suddenly, yanking Jared back owing to their linked arms, “Wait, why are _you_ here? Isn’t it bad luck to see your fiancé before the wedding?”

“Wanted him to meet Mom...” Jensen answered, stepping in before she could say more.

She winced, “How’d she react?”

“Usual,” Jensen replied, “Asked if Dad was going to be there.”

She left Jared to put a comforting hand on her brother’s arm, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, at least I still got you.” the tycoon murmured, nuzzling at her forehead.

“Always.”

Jensen shot a glance at Jared above Annabelle’s head as they neared the hallway that lead to the different wings of the mansion, “Guess I- we’ll see you in a bit,”

Jared nodded, chuckling when the teenager bounded in for a quick hug and a whispered, “Can’t wait to call you my brother officially!”

  
As he headed back to his own room to finish grooming – _Grooming for the groom, yeah that was hilarious-_ he couldn’t help a pleased little smile. The fact that Jensen had never mentioned or seemed inclined to introduce him to his family beyond Annabelle had had him wondering if the tycoon was displeased with their match; but meeting Dolores Ackles today had dispelled that fear.

_And he could see now why the man had been reluctant to speak about his mother._

He wondered what it said about fate that the man who seemingly had _everything_ ; was actually- _virtually,_ a motherless boy. It made him understand- _for the first time perhaps_ \- why Jensen was so keen for Jared to maintain a happy relationship with _his_ family; why he sometimes seemed to bend-over-backwards to accommodate them. He knew Jensen could use his words like weapons with the best of them, hell, he _had_ seen how commanding the man was on more than one occasion; demanding respect and mercilessly cutting down anyone who tried to oppose him. And yet, he had never once made a retort to the variety of veiled comments his family had made; maintaining a façade of composure when even Jared winced at the nastiness of some barbs. He supposed he understood the reason now. And if nothing else, the knowledge eased something in him- enough to be able to plaster a smile to his face as he prepared to walk down the aisle and commit himself to a loveless marriage for the next five years.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	12. Part 10

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter- 10**

The handful of scattered chairs seemed to have multiplied (or duplicated themselves exponentially) in the time it had taken for him to step out of his room and reach the landscaped lawn serving as his wedding ‘hall’.

His steps faltered as he realized the sheer number of people who had turned up to witness Jensen marry him- faltered because Jensen had never mentioned any family (apart from his sister and until recently, his Mom) or friends. And the sea of faces staring expectantly at him to walk down the aisle was mostly comprised of unknowns.

“JT?” Wyatt called softly, breaking him out of his anxiety induced dissociation. Behind his brother, Jared could see Jensen standing at the head of the walkway; waiting for him expectantly.

Plastering a smile on his face he forced himself to move forward, taking measured steps till he reached the end of the aisle and slipped his sweaty hand into the tycoon’s warm one. Apparently his nervousness had not gone unnoticed because Jensen squeezed his hand in reassurance before turning to face the Justice of Peace.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness-” The priest began and Jared tuned him out in favour of keeping his breathing even.

He was briefly aware again as the Holy-man called for anyone who had an objection to this marriage to speak up, holding his breath as he waited for Wyatt to interrupt.

_Nothing happened._

He was unaware of what happened next till he felt Jensen tapping his knuckles lightly to catch his attention and realized that they were being asked for their vows.

“Would you like to say something to each other?” The Reverend repeated, glancing between the two men.

Jared nodded, licking his lips nervously before speaking up, “I-...yes, please. Jensen, if life were a double stranded RNA; I hope I’ll always be Adenine so that I can be paired with ‘U’.”

The absolute silence seemed to echo as everyone seemed to wait for him to continue, the play on words apparently beyond the majority assembled. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, “I... uh-that’s it, I guess.”

Jensen smiled, mild confusion visible in his eyes- _obviously, he too had failed to get the meaning behind his words_ ; but the tycoon nodded, squeezing his hand once more in reassurance before speaking his own vows: traditional and to-the-point as the man himself.

When the Justice of Peace invited them to kiss, Jared felt himself pale: _amidst all the excitement, he had completely forgotten about this part of the ceremony._

Painfully aware of the blush on his cheeks, he glanced towards his new husband just as warm hands tugged him around to face Jensen. He was prepared for a sudden press of lips, but when nothing happened for a moment, he raised his eyes again to find Jensen looking at him intently, green eyes asking permission silently.

He offered a hesitant smile, pleased at that little curtsy as he gave a tiny nod knowing they needed to sell this. That _this_ kiss needed to look _real._

He was thankful when Jensen broadcasted every move with his eyes, one hand coming to curl low on Jared’s waist as the other cupped around his nape. He leaned down slightly and the tycoon tilted his head up and suddenly _it was on._ Jensen’s lips brushed over his, the defined vermillion border of his labium superius oris and labium inferius oris as sinfully soft as they looked. The tycoon left their lips pressed softly for a few seconds before his tongue came out to probe at the seam of Jared’s lips to seek entrance. For the fraction of a second Jared considered refusing, but then he remembered he had agreed to so much more than a measly kiss and his lips fell open. Only instead of plundering in, the kiss continued to be chaste; Jensen’s tongue having withdrawn after that initial contact. Nevertheless, he was held in place till they both became aware of the faint hoots from their audience and burst apart as though they had completely forgotten where they were.

Given how they were both red-faced and unable to meet the other’s gaze; everyone naturally assumed the kiss to be real- the good natured ribbing from family and friends only reinforcing their charade.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Jared had to commend Matt’s team for the efficiency with which they reorganised the place within seconds to make it suitable for the ‘just-married’ party. He and Jensen were still talking to their immediate families when he spotted a familiar wheelchair-bound figure approaching. He nudged his brand-new husband to garner his attention as he went to accept a hug from the frail figure, “Hey, Granma.”

Jensen apparently had no reservations about ruining his dress pants because he joined Jared a bare second later- crouching low on the soft grass to greet the septuagenarian, “Ma’am.”

“My, my... aren’t you a pretty one?” His grandma muttered, extending a hand to cup the tycoon’s cheek.

 “I always knew my JT would find himself a beautiful spouse...” She continued with a teasing smile, “Although I must admit I’d hoped said spouse would be more... _curvy.”_

Jared blushed, glancing at Jensen and hoping her frank words had not offended his husband; but judging from his smile, he had taken them in stride.

“Pretty?” Jensen repeated with exaggerated surprise, neatly side-stepping the whole ‘curvy’ comment, “I thought no one would even _notice_ me with this hunk next to me!”

They exchanged pleasantries for a moment longer before Jensen went to rise and his grandmother’s bony hand shot out to grab his wrist, “You’ll keep my grandson happy, won’t you, Boy?”

Jensen curled his free hand over the age-marked fingers, nodding solemnly “I promise I’ll do my best to.”

They had barely made it to Jared’s friends when Matt Bomer came to tell them that it was time for the wedding-dance.

“Dance?” Jared repeated blankly.

The wedding planner shot a look to Jensen, “You said you guys didn’t need rehearsals.”

Jensen kept his gaze focussed on Jared, “We don’t.”

Jared tried to keep his trembling in check as he accepted Jensen’s hand as they walked to the dance floor organised under a separate canopy.

“Just follow my lead, it’ll be fine.” Jensen whispered.

Jared nodded mutely, not certain how else to respond, and despite stepping on Jensen’s toes thrice in the span of a minute; he decided it was a success when they managed to move with enough synchronisation that there were no injuries which would require medical attention.

He caught his family and Annabelle’s (though he supposed she was family now too) smile from the corner of his eyes and relaxed further into the firm body pressed to his front- _so far, so good_.

“Jay?” Jensen whispered after a moment.

He bit his lip to hide the automatic flinch as raised his eyebrows in question, obediently stepping even closer when Jensen tugged.

“How comfortable are you with intimacy?”

Jared nearly jerked out of the man’s hold at that, only the wide hand on his back keeping him in place- “Wha-what?”

“My PR team is setting up with the photographer and they will be calling us in a bit... I dare say we’d be expected to _act_ like newlyweds for the pics: hand-holding... maybe a kiss or two,” he shrugged, “You think you’re up for it?”

“I signed the contract didn’t I? I’m not going to back out, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” He answered heatedly- _damn, but keeping up this charade was hard work!_

“Jared...” The tycoon sighed, “I simply meant if you would be comfortable being photographed like that with me, because chances are some of those photos will be given to the media... anyway, just tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable, okay?”

And with a light squeeze to his shoulder where Jensen had been resting his hand, he gracefully yielded to Jared’s sister.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The wedding photographs which followed were surprisingly easy to pose for, and given the number of people milling around, there were no ‘intimacy’ shots like Jensen had warned him earlier. It was only when the tycoon unconsciously leaned up to straighten Jared’s tie and the photographer asked them to pose like that separately for a shot for the next collection that Jared realized that _these_ pictures were for the traditional wedding album, and that he and Jensen would be having a private session later.

“Hey, Handsome; the _Best Woman_ wants a picture with you!” A voice called, interrupting his silent- freak out.

Jared turned, grinning helplessly in the face of Annebelle’s exuberance, “As you wish, Ma’am,”

She pouted at his teasing, sticking out her tongue at him but leaning into his touch as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Isn’t the Best Woman ‘pposed to pose with the Man of Honour?” He whispered, looking around for his brother and spotting him in the distance with some colleagues.

Annabelle wrinkled her nose as she followed his gaze, “He’s _old..._ ”

Jared smiled, enjoying the effortless camaraderie with his young sister-in-law and wishing his own sister would drop the princess-persona. Despite being nearly the same age, Janet and Annabelle had yet to talk to each other for more than a minute. And if he could make himself unbiased, he would have to admit that Annabelle had tried; it was Janet who remained aloof.

“Ready?” Jensen asked, appearing by his side and breaking his silent contemplation.

He nodded, mutely following the older man into the house.

“Dave wants us to change and have a spare so that we don’t appear dressed in the same clothes for all the pictures.” Jensen explained as they walked to his room.

The door had barely closed behind them when the man began stripping, “I took the liberty of having Wyatt bring in your clothes,” He gestured to the table where Jared’s set of clothes lay in wait.

His eyes widened as Jensen toed off his shoes and the tycoon’s hands went to undo his belt, “Uh, Jensen; where...?”

Jensen turned at his name and paused as he noticed Jared standing there, still clad in his tuxedo. “Shy?”

Jared’s blush deepened but he didn’t deny it.

“Use the bathroom,” He jerked his head at the door behind him and Jared hurried inside to change.

When he emerged five minutes later, Jensen was working gel into his hair, the fitted grey t-shirt stretched taut against his bulging biceps.

“Done?”

Jared nodded uncertainly, perching on the side of the bed to lace his converse.

“Dude, your hair’s a mess!” Jensen laughed, shaking his head as he tossed a comb to the younger man.

He blushed a he undid the damage caused by pulling the shirt over his head before straightening, “’Kay?”

Jensen nodded, “Perfect,”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The second round of photographs was taken in the library and Jared had never realized so many people were required for taking a single (or even an album full of) photograph/s. There were make-up artists and stylists and light-men and so many others who he didn’t know; and his skin was scrubbed and polished and shined till he wanted to scream. From the  corner of his eye he saw Jensen being subjected to similar treatment and judging by the grimace on the man’s face, enjoyed it about as much as Jared himself.

The first photograph had them looking out of the window, Jared hooking his chin over Jensen’s shoulder as he tried to see what his husband was talking about. And initially, Jared went stiff as a board as he followed the photographer’s directions.

When they were still standing for the same shot after ten minutes, it was Jensen who took the reins in his own hands.

“Gi’mme your hands,” the tycoon ordered, grabbing both of Jared’s hands and bringing them up to circle his waist, tangling their fingers together.

 “Don’t freak out,” Jensen warned softly before leaning back slightly to put some of his weight against Jared. Grateful for the warning, Jared compensated for the additional weight by tightening his arms around his husband; pressing up against the man till they were flush against each other.

“Perfect!” Dave announced, snapping frame after frame of the newlyweds.

And so it went till Jared was finally asked to perch on the arm of a chair Jensen sat on and he misjudged the width of the chair’s arm; sliding fully onto the tycoon’s lap. Jensen’s hand automatically came up to grab his hip in support and they were both blinded by the flash going off.

“That was a wonderful idea, Mr. Padalecki; _thank you!”_ Dave called and Jared had no idea how to tell the man that he hadn’t actually meant to sit in Jensen’s lap.

“So, we’re done here?” Jensen asked and an older man who had been hovering on the periphery all this while nodded, giving them permission to leave and change for the after-wedding party.

For the second time that day Jared found himself faced with Jensen’s freckled muscular back as the tycoon blithely started changing in front of him. Blushing furiously, he grabbed his own set of clothes and rushed to the bathroom to change, determined not to keep his husband waiting.

He was totally unprepared for Jensen knotting his tie for him while he wiped the make-up from his face though he was grateful for the immaculate knot that resulted.

“Okay?” He asked out of habit, by now used to having Jensen check the appropriateness of his outfit before they left for any event.

Jensen made an invisible circle with his pointer finger indicating he turn and Jared obeyed before quirking a brow at the tycoon, “Well?”

And in a departure from tradition, the man nodded before raising his own eyebrows in question, “Me?”

Jared paused; _he’d never judged someone’s appearance before although he had grown used to picking Jensen’s outfits for their outings during their months together._ And forcing himself to be unbiased, he could admit that Jensen looked _gorgeous_. Not that he was going to admit it aloud.

He nodded, teasingly offering his elbow (which the tycoon smacked away with a huff) as they headed downstairs to the ball-room.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

If Jared had thought the outside lawn had been well-decorated for the wedding, it was nothing compared to how beautiful the ball-room looked. The entire place had been decked up in white lace and crystals; the room lit up in the muted glow of the lights scattered everywhere.

The fact that most of the guests looked as mesmerised by the decor as he felt, helped him to relax somewhat. And soon it was time for the Best- Man’s ( _woman_ ) speech and the cake-cutting (a gorgeous chocolate cake that tasted as good as it looked) and then it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon.

“Look up,” Jensen whispered in his ear just as they crossed the threshold.

He did.

The sky was lit up with the radiance of hundreds of floating lanterns- all casting an enchanting glow over the entire area.

“Jensen,” He whispered back, vaguely aware of the dazzled expression of the other guests around them, “It’s beautiful!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Jensen returned, still looking at the lit paper- lamps. “Remind me to add a bonus to Matt’s cheque for recommending this.”

Jared smiled, reaching out to lightly push one of the lanterns that swooped low in the gentle evening breeze and noting the entwined double ‘J’ embossed on its side. Glancing up, he realized that _all_ the lanterns were emblazoned with the same entwined ‘J’.

“Ready, Sir?” a tall figure enquired and Jared grinned when he realized it was Jeffrey the security-guard at Jensen apartment.

Jensen shot him a questioning glance and at a nod from him headed towards the by-now familiar midnight-blue Jaguar parked in the distance together. They both grinned and increased their speed as the guests began pelting them with rice.

As Jeffrey moved to the passenger side after closing their door; Jared noticed Javier in the driver’s position; the older man catching his eye in the mirror and shooting him a quick smile, “How you doin’, Kid?”

“Good,” He answered, relaxing back into his seat as the car started moving and craning his neck to see his family wave goodbye. His breath quickened when Jensen’s warm hand closed over his on the seat between them, and despite his blush he said nothing in response to the snicker from the front.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

“Your bags, Jared” Jeffrey announced handing over the two cases.

Jared bit his lip, “I packed just one bag, Jeff.”

“Uh...” Jensen cleared his throat awkwardly, “I might have had Chad pack a second bag for you...”

“Seriously?” He growled.

“Didn’t want to tell you specifics and ruin the surprise.”

Jared huffed but nodded, quickly finishing his good-byes with the two men who had driven them to the airport before following Jensen, “So... are you going to tell me where we’re going now?”

Jensen smirked, “You’ll find   out soon enough.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	13. Part 11

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-11**

Jared glanced at the board and followed the flight details on his boarding pass to match the destination, “India?”

Jensen nodded.

The younger man bit back a frown; he supposed it could have been worse- it had become a fad among the ‘rich n’ famous’ to have an _Indian Wedding_ lately, and the Ackles’ tycoon certainly qualified. Jensen was being ‘nice’, he guessed, to have considered his family while choosing their wedding destination; for while _his_ guests wouldn’t have had a problem, Jared’s family certainly wouldn’t have been able to attend ( _hell, his Mom didn’t even have a passport!_ ).

On the other hand, it certainly said something about how much his opinions were going to be considered in this marriage; for when Jensen had asked him where he would like to go for their honeymoon, he’d specifically mentioned either a beach or the mountains- basically anywhere that didn’t include old forts (on second thought, maybe he should have explained why he didn’t like historical monuments anymore- maybe _that_ explanation would have saved him this ordeal?) But what was done was done, ( _right_?) and he merely gritted his teeth and smiled at his husband.

 

He wasn’t surprised to find that their seats were in the first class, nor did he blink when Jensen promptly pulled out his laptop the minute they were in the air to work on some deal or other; but he _was_ taken aback when the tycoon pulled up the arm-rest separating their seats when Jared began yawning ( _in-flight entertainment only went so far)_ mumbling something about him being more comfortable without the hard plastic restricting his movements. Shrugging, he sank down in his seat preparing to doze off in the awkward position and waking with a crick in his neck. Except, he found himself being woken from a sound sleep a handful of hours later with Jensen’s whiskey-smooth voice whispering that they had reached their destination.

He pulled away with a jerk to realise that there was a thin string of drool trailing from his lip; and to his complete mortification it ended at a (small) wet area just above Jensen’s shirt pocket- _apparently he’d been using his husband’s broad chest as his pillow._ Cheeks a vivid shade of crimson, he mumbled an apology only to be blithely waved off as Jensen slipped on his jacket- hiding the wet-patch from view.

“I remember the airport being much smaller,” Jensen told him as they rode the travellator down the length of the ‘Arrival’ lounge.

“Perhaps you were at the old airport during your last visit.” A fellow traveller- a portly older male with a shiny pate suggested.

The tycoon nodded, “That’s possible I suppose... it’s been a few years since.”

The bald man smiled, “I hope you enjoy your visit to our city.”

Both Americans nodded, thanking the native for his wishes as they made their way towards the exit. The scorching heat of the relentless sun- even in October was something of a surprise to them both, but it certainly explained the healthy tan of the locals. It was with some relief that Jared spotted a uniformed chauffer holding up a sign for ‘Mr. Ackles’. Climbing aboard the relatively cool interiors of the air-conditioned vehicle was a welcome respite from the humid heat outside. As Jared watched the crowded roads fly by his window, he idly noted that there was no visible sign of old forts- either in the distance or in the vicinity and the bustling metropolis was a far cry from the dry deserts with their colourful inhabitants that was popularized on television.

 

Given that he’d spent virtually the entire flight working; Jared was not surprised when Jensen collapsed on the bed minutes after entering their suit at the Oberoi Grand Hotel. He hung around a bit- glancing through the local magazines and sneaking glances at his husband who had surrendered to sleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

He was engrossed in an article about the festival of ‘Durga-Puja’ – apparently the most important time of the year for the inhabitants of this part of the country wherein the return of the Mother Goddess to her maternal home from her in-laws place was celebrated; when Jensen lifted his head from the pillow an hour later; blearily looking around the room till his eyes found Jared. “Hey,” He croaked; voice raspy with sleep.

“Hi,” The younger man greeted, marking his spot in the magazine and putting it aside to focus on his husband, “Slept well?”

“Umm,” Jensen mumbled, obviously not fully awake yet.

 “So, what’s the plan?” Jared questioned after a moment.

“Um, dinner then more sleep. We have to reach the airport at frickkin’ four in the morning tomorrow; _Local time._ ”

Jared raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“I didn’t tell you?” Jensen asked, “Kolkata’s just a pit-stop.”

Jared nodded, not sure if he should question what their ultimate destination was.

“So, uh- how adventurous are you about food?”

Jared nearly suffered from a whiplash at the sudden change of topic, “Excuse me?”

“Dinner,” Jensen explained, “You want to try the local cuisine or go the tried and tested route?”

The Biotechnology major deliberated briefly before nodding, “Local cuisine.”

And so it was after a hearty meal of ‘ _Bhaat’ (=_ fluffy white rice), ‘ _Daal’ (=_ Lentil-soup) accompanied by ‘ _Pore-ey bhaja’ (=_ batter-fried vegetables), ‘ _mocha-ar ghonto’ (=_ a dry curry made of banana-florets) and ‘ _chingri machch-er malai-curry’ (=_ a prawn preparation made using the cream of coconut and other spices _);_ that Jared found himself back in their suite. He was still worrying about whether Jensen was planning to consummate their relationship when the tycoon climbed under the covers, murmured a ‘good-night’; rolled to his side and began snoring softly.

Jared woke from a restless sleep the next morning at the first chime from his phone’s alarm and couldn’t help but snort at Jensen who buried himself deeper under the covers; refusing to be roused. At his prodding, the tycoon sat upright, but kept the covers pooled around his waist and his eyes firmly scrunched shut... at least till Jared waved a coffee mug under his nose; and then only to make a blind grab at the cup of aromatic brew. But eventually, both men were dressed and ready to leave.

The tycoon listed to his side, his head pillowed on Jared’s shoulder and soft gusts of breath puffing at Jared’s pulse point as the younger man wondered whether he should be elated at the thought that Jensen was obviously comfortable enough around him to doze off on his shoulder or worried that Jensen was comfortable enough around him to doze off on his shoulder.  Staring out the window, Jared mused at how very different the more-or-less empty streets at pre-dawn seemed from the bustle of the day that he had noticed when they’d arrived the previous evening. The air-port was a completely different story though, still humming like a bee-hive as people arrived from or left for destinations unknown. 

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The Andaman Islands were like glittering emeralds in a sea of turquoise as the small aircraft circled the capital city of Port Blair before taxiing down the runway. Despite the high humidity, the cool freshness of the early morning air felt very welcome on their skin.

“Welcome to _The Sagar Ratna_ , Mr. Ackles,” The traditionally garbed woman at the check-in desk greeted when Jensen introduced himself, “You have a reservation at the honeymoon suite?”

At the tycoon’s nod, the woman’s expression became mildly puzzled, “Sir, your wife... _?”_

“Husband,” Jensen corrected, reaching behind him to pull Jared slightly forward.

The woman’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ of surprise, but she nodded nevertheless, directing the concierge to help with their bags.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The suite was lovely, the master-bedroom overlooking the majestic Indian Ocean while the other windows looked out over the landscaped hotel garden though the sea could be seen in the distance.

“Like it?”

Jared looked away from his contemplation of the rolling waves to find hopeful eyes focussed on him. He nodded, “It’s beautiful.”

“This was where we came for our holidays before Dad...” The tycoon looked away, trailing off, “I always wanted to revisit it sometime.”

“So, what d’ya wanna do now?” Jared asked, wanting to pull the man from the memories assaulting him.

“Ummm... there’s a museum close by, if you feel like taking it easy; or a water-sports complex if adventure sports is more your style.” Jensen offered.

Jared glanced out at the sunny outside again before deciding he didn’t want to stay indoors in such pleasant weather, “Let’s head to the water-sports complex; we can do the museum some other time.”

Jensen nodded and called the front desk to request a car as Jared went to change.

He rooted through the bag Chad had packed, hoping to find some swimming trunks. He did; and then wished he hadn’t.

The tiny black whatever-it-was embarrassed him just to look at it; and he was sure it would leave nothing to imagination if he could bring himself to wear it; that is, if the flimsy scraps didn’t tear off first. Given how long he had been hunched over the bag, he wasn’t surprised when Jensen came to enquire.

He was impressed when his husband manfully resisted from laughing but the crinkles at the corners of his eye gave away his mirth, “Ummm... we can get you some swimwear on our way?” The tycoon eventually offered to pull him away from the suitcase and distract him from contemplating the various ways he was going to strangle his friend.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The water-sports complex was surprisingly enjoyable even though it turned out that Jared’s husband was not as much a fan of water-sports as him. Nevertheless, he did manage to convince the man to try the water-bike with him and didn’t even feel a twinge of unease when Jensen clung to him for dear life.

Deciding to take it easy for the rest of the day, they hit the market in the evening, Jared buying seashell jewellery for his sister and Annabelle.

“I think we are being followed,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear as they settled into a cosy coffee shop and he noticed the same five men that had been trailing them since lunch take position in the nearby shops with only one man taking up a corner spot in the cafe itself.

Jensen’s brows furrowed as he glanced behind him to check out the men in question before facing Jared again, “Ignore them,”

 “Seriously?”

His husband nodded resignedly, the easiness disappearing entirely from his demeanour as his muscles tightened, “They’re with the press... I’d hoped we’d have a bit more time before we were spotted, but apparently,” he shrugged, “no such luck.”

Jared gaped at him, “So...they’re going to be tailing us for the entire time?”

Jensen frowned, but nodded.

“What if we ask them not to?”

The tycoon raised contemplative green eyes at him, “I doubt they’re going to agree.”

“But there’s no harm in asking, right? We have nothing to lose if they deny our request but if they agree...”Jared prodded.

Jensen leaned back; arms crossed over his chest as he thought it over before jerking his head in agreement, “You’ll do the talking?”

Jared saw the challenge in the question, “Okay, but you’ll back me?”

“Of course,”

“And we do it my way?”

Jensen paused briefly as he considered it, “Fine; go for it.”

“Alright, one last question; can we afford coffee and cakes for the guys?”

“Sure,” The older man nodded again, leaning forward as his curiosity increased.

“Perfect,” Jared whispered before summoning one of the milling waiters and whispering something in the man’s ear. After a moment, the native gave a curt nod and went to the journalist in the corner, bending low to murmur something and nodding and pointing in their direction when questioned. Jared waved cheerily when the man looked over; and with a puzzled look the reporter shot a tentative smile their way before pulling out his phone to call somebody. It was another minute before the man finally rose and made his way over to them.

“Hey, how’re you doing?” Jared greeted, rising slightly to shake the man’s hand.

“M’good.” The man offered hesitantly, “I’m Greg from the Times.”

A second man arrived extending his hand as well, “Daniel from Business Line.”

And so it went till all the five men had arrived and introduced themselves. Jared smiled and shook hands with each one while Jensen followed suit with some reluctance, his smile more pretence than real.

“Hi,” Jared began once everybody was seated, “I’m Jared and this, as you all already know, is my husband, Jensen... and we’re both flattered, really; by your interest in us.. But thing is, we’re here on our honeymoon and we’d...- well, we’d both appreciate some privacy.”

The men all avoided meeting their eyes at that; all lost in their coffee mugs.

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand under the table and barrelled forward, “Now, I- _we’re_ both aware that you’re not doing this out of malicious intent and that this is your job; so we... uh, we were hoping we could reach some sort of compromise... _Please_?”

The men glanced at each other in surprise at that before nodding for Jared to continue.

“How about we give you all an entire morning? We’ll even do a few exclusives with each of you so that you don’t get into trouble with your bosses... but in return; you leave us alone for the rest of our honeymoon? I mean, it’s not like Jen and I get a lot of time just to hang out what with my academics and his work; so we’d really appreciate this opportunity...”

There was a pause when Jared was sure his plan had failed, but then they were all nodding.

“Alright, but first we get a picture of you feeding each other.” Greg bargained.

Jared felt his cheeks heat up, but nodded; obediently opening his mouth for the delicate slice of pastry Jensen had forked up.

Flashes lit up the scene as he carefully accepted the bite and then there were demands for Jared to feed Jensen.

“Use your hands!” Someone suggested when he was about the spear the pastry and at his husband’s nod he forwent the cutlery in favour of hand-feeding a bite. Jensen’s lips closed over the tip of his fingers and the cameras went wild; stunning him.

He was only brought out of his stupefaction when Jensen placed a warm palm on his denim-clad knee in reassurance.

“Do we get to choose the destination?” Daniel asked.

“Sure; but I get veto rights in case it’s something I want to introduce to Jared privately.” Jensen spoke up for the first time since the men had joined them.

A murmur of accent went up before the journalists consulted amongst themselves, “Corbin’s Cove?”

Jensen smiled, “Sounds perfect. When are we doing this?”

“Tomorrow?”

The tycoon glanced at his husband waiting for his agreement before facing the reporters with a smile and a nod, “It’s a deal.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

“You really were amazing out there; I never would have thought to negotiate a deal with the journos,” Jensen gushed for the thousandth time as they changed for bed.

Jared blushed and hoped that the good mood would mean that his husband would take it easy on him for their first time together.

Briefly, he debated whether he should even bother with sleep-wear; but then Jensen had dressed after his shower and Jared wasn’t sure if he would come across as _too forward_ and ruin the mood if he emerged in just his towel and pulled on his ratty Henley and loose sweatpants.

Jensen was on the phone when he emerged from the bathroom and waved at Jared to go ahead and get in bed as he continued speaking to whoever it was on the other end. Feeling self conscious, he quickly slipped under the covers; his knuckles turning white with how hard he was gripping the covers when Jensen dimmed the lights.

His fear turned to confusion when the older man closed the door behind him as he headed to the other room to continue the call. The minutes continued to drag by and it was nearly an hour when Jared quietly slipped out of bed to see what was up.

The tycoon didn’t see him; facing the other way as he worked on his laptop while continuing to speak on the phone; a mug of steaming coffee next to him on the table.

 

Jared shut the door behind him when he returned to bed; allowing his heavy eyelids to close- _Jensen could wake him when he came in._

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	14. Part 12

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-12**

Jared woke the next morning to find Jensen sprawled on his stomach next to him, the covers tangled haphazardly over the supine form.

He idly wondered when the man had finally come to bed before smiling as he realized that irrespective of when he’d come, he hadn’t woken Jared to demand his due. He was still turning that thought over in his mind when a sharp knock at the door announced their breakfast. He directed them to place the trolley next to the settee by the bay windows overlooking the beach and turned to find his husband appear at the bedroom door, all tousled hair and sleep-mussed eyes.

“Mornin’,” Jensen greeted; the Texas drawl prominent in the sleepy greeting.

“Morning to you too,” He returned, pouring the coffee, “Cream and Sugar?”

“I’ll take it black, please.”

Jared nodded, offering the mug.

“Thanks,”

He nodded, searching for a topic to broach the silence which had descended between them even though Jensen didn’t appear particularly bothered by it, seemingly content to sip his coffee as he stared out of the window to observe the waves crash on the shore. “At what time do we leave?”

“Eight-thirty sound okay?”

He nodded and they lapsed into silence once again.

Nevertheless, it turned out to be a pleasant morning and even though the drive was equally silent- barely a word passing between them, but it was a companionable sort of silence with the soft melodies of some local song playing in the background.

 

Corbin’s Cove turned out to be exactly the kind of beach that graced thousands of picture-postcards and other memorabilia: the cerulean waters tranquil and breaking into white foam as the waves broke on the beach, the white sandy coastline lined by coconut palms that provided intermittent shade to the tourists.

They both nodded at the journalists awaiting them and Jensen made a bee-line for one of the beach-chairs scattered throughout the coconut-palm lined shore line to drop their bag. The photographers murmured something about setting up the shot as they moved a little way off and eyes busy trailing after them, it took him a moment to realize that Jensen had stripped off his shirt.

“You’re one of those lucky ones, who tan instead of burn, aren’t you?” Jensen mumbled petulantly at Jared’s questioning look.

He nodded guiltily, eyeing the expanse of fair freckled skin and realizing that Jensen would resemble a cooked lobster in minutes without the sunscreen the man was efficiently slathering everywhere- _including_ the tips of his ears. He briefly wondered if he should offer to help, but dismissed the idea almost as soon as it came.

“Lucky bastard,” Jensen grumbled without heat, waiting for him to lose his shirt as they walked down to the welcoming water.

Jared hesitated momentarily and then whipped the tee off, noticing Jensen watching and daring him to comment.

The tycoon looked at the younger man’s chiselled abs for a moment before staring down his own body and the faintest hint of pudge around his mid-section, “Guess that’s what you get for accepting a desk job.”

The tension broken, Jared couldn’t help but laugh at the sour observation, because defined abs or not; his husband was gorgeous. He bit his lip as he followed the older man into the water, waiting for the expected remark that wasn’t forthcoming despite the way Jensen’s eyes kept returning to his body.

“You can say it.” He grumbled making the older man blush.

Nevertheless, Jensen must have been waiting for the invitation because he waded closer through the knee-high water, fingers hovering but not quite touching the tattoo on his upper arm, “Did it hurt?”

[ http://swittersb.wordpress.com/2012/01/15/birds-of-a-feather-tattoo-trishas-version/trishas-birds-of-a-feather-1/

for inspiration of Jared’s tattoo]

Jared jerked as if scalded- no one had noticed the thin scar under the tattoo before; “Wha- what?”

Jensen’s eyes returned to his, “The tattoo... did it hurt when you got it done? I... I’ve thought of getting one; but I keep chickening out.”

“No... It didn’t hurt- not really.”

Emerald eyes turned disbelieving as a finger stroked over the design: a flock of birds emerging from a feather, surprise evident in the voice as the tip of his finger hit the bump which made the base for the feather’s reed, “There’s a scar here.”

“Got the tattoo to hide the scar- not the other way ‘round,” Jared assured with a laugh before going under the waves without warning and dragging Jensen with him.

The blonde emerged from the water spluttering and in the ensuing water-fight; any further discussion regarding his tattoo was forgotten.

 

Jared wasn’t sure what kind of pictures the photographers managed, but they spent most of the day in the water, returning to the car to head back to the hotel only when the sun was low and turning the erstwhile blue waters orange with its sinking rays.

They found a young flower-seller next to the car- the child barely ten judging from her stature, and Jared spent some time admiring her basket of colourful blooms while Jensen paused to speak to the journalists who had spent the day shadowing them. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been watched, but when he glanced behind him at the feel of watching eyes, he found his husband leaning against the side of the car, watching him with a tiny smile playing on his lips.

Blushing furiously, he rose to his full height, apologising to the girl and admitting he didn’t actually need flowers.

“I’ll take the roses,” Jensen spoke up, striding forward, one hand already buried in his pocket reaching for his wallet.

Jared froze, feeling his heart warm as Jensen bought the half dozen red blooms before borrowing the girl’s knife to carefully remove the thorns she’d missed and turned to offer the flowers to him.

“Should have told me you liked roses,” Jensen whispered as he accepted the bouquet; making him blush as he realized that Jensen had practically overhead his entire conversation with the flower-girl;the child appropriately named _Gulnaar._

 

Jensen once again spent the night busy in a video- conference; but Jared found a single long-stemmed rose next to him on the bed when he woke next morning; the tycoon already in the shower.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The day was spent exploring the ruins on Ross Island (given the number of tourists and the bright sunlight streaming through, Jared felt surprisingly safe; not even a single memory of his last visit to an old building coming up to haunt him) and that evening they headed to the infamous ‘Cellular Jail’; so named because of the rows upon rows of tiny prison cells which had been used to house the Indian freedom fighters back when the country had still been under colonial rule. The entire place had been developed into a tourist spot after the country became a sovereign republic, with a small museum to showcase the erstwhile prisoners’ outfits and the guards’ weapons. There were even memorial plaques of those who had been martyred here.

The atmosphere was understandably sombre and Jared was glad they didn’t have any journalists in tow as he leaned into his husband’s side, Jensen’s arm firmly wrapped around his waist as they moved from exhibit to exhibit.

He noticed some of the tourists searching through the listed names for those of their ancestors and suppressed a shiver wondering what it must have like to know your forefather’s had been brought to this very place and tortured.

It was almost a relief to step out of the museum and they both paused for a breath. Jared glanced at the landscaped gardens and the rolling waves in the distance and tried to remember that this was the place where thousands met their maker. That the lush grass and brightly coloured tropical flowers were growing on soil with a dark past.

 

He found himself eager to leave the place as dusk gathered, all the memories that had not attacked at Ross Island coming up as Jensen dallied.

Phantom sensations from his memories of being pushed to his knees had his breath coming in shallow gasps and he hurried to put some distance between Jensen and him to keep his husband in the dark.

“Jared!”

He paused, biting his lip to keep from wheezing as he raised turbulent eyes to meet the viridian gaze.

“Are you alright?” And that was genuine concern there.

He nodded, not trusting his voice just yet.

Jensen didn’t look convinced, but the tycoon let it go for the moment, “There’s a light and sound show in a bit. I thought you might enjoy that so I got us tickets.”

It wasn’t Jensen’s fault that Jared didn’t like old buildings so he nodded again, managing a faint ‘thanks’.

Jensen waved him off, “Let’s head back that way, okay? They should have put up seats by now and I don’t want us to get caught anywhere near these cells once it’s dark. They’re fuckin’ creepy.”

Jared smiled in relief, glad that they agreed on something and stuck close to Jensen as they navigated the narrow staircase to head back down and towards the front of the building where he could see couches being set up for the up-coming show.

 

The light and sound show was actually a story told with the help of strobe lights and music; and using the entire former prison as a backdrop. The show spoke of the story of a _Rajput_ Princess forced to marry an Emperor from another faith as part of a treaty and how, against all odds, the duo fell in love. The plot was apparently familiar enough for the natives because he saw many of them nodding along with the story at key points. The teenager in the seat next to him was even familiar with the songs used to enhance the story.

Under the shroud of darkness, Jared felt Jensen press up against his side and briefly froze, wondering if history was going to repeat itself even though he was with a different man this time and at a different place. _Hell, a different country even!_

But when he turned, he realized his husband had leaned against him not because he had any designs on Jared but because the man had fallen asleep!

Huffing out a laugh under his breath, he carefully wrapped an arm around the sleeping man to anchor him and returned his focus to the story being narrated.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

“Damn I’m sorry!” Jensen apologised as they headed out of the complex and in search of their car once the show ended, “I honestly didn’t mean to pass out like that.”

“I know, Jen,” Jared told him, amused at Jensen’s mortification for having fallen asleep, “but you’ve been up for two nights in a row, and that’s not counting the measly four hours you caught back in Kolkata. Coupled with jet-lag, it’s kind of a miracle you haven’t fallen down from exhaustion before!”

The tycoon looked apologetic and the rest of the drive to their hotel continued without any more words between them even as Jared wondered if he should step in and stop his husband before the man worked himself to death.

Jensen had thus far always encouraged him speaking out and Jared hoped that now that they were married, the man wouldn’t suddenly change the rules for him- either way, there was no harm in trying once. And with that thought in his mind, he asked the tycoon for his phone and laptop.

Jensen appeared surprised by his request, but handed over the items without protest.

The laptop went into his suitcase, and the phone was switched off before being dumped there as well. Jared proceeded to then lock his bag and push it back into its spot before turning to face his husband.

“Dude,” Jensen protested, but there was amusement lurking in the depths of his eyes.

“Dinner?” He asked brightly, purposefully ignoring the question.

“Yeah, of course,” Jensen nodded, backtracking quickly, “We were planning to try that Chetti- whatever place tonight, right?”

“Chettinad,” Jared filled in, “but Jen, you can barely stay awake; forget walking down the beach. Why don’t we order in?”

“But we-”

“Jensen,” Jared cut in, not missing the guilty look that flashed across his husband’s face, “I don’t mind, honestly... let’s see what room service has got, okay?”

“We can head down to the pier after.” Jensen offered softly once Jared had finished calling room service and ordering them pizzas.

“We’re going straight to bed after,” Jared amended.

“It’s the full moon, tonight. We’re not going to get another chance like this during our stay,” the tycoon protested.

“We can go tomorrow; I doubt there’ll be too much of a difference.”

“Bossy bastard,” Jensen muttered under his breath, but there was no heat behind the words.

“Yep,” Jared grinned, “And I intend to get my way.”

The tycoon made some vague protests when Jared forced the issue after dinner, half-heartedly growling that he could never fall asleep this early, but was out and snoring softly in minutes. Jared smiled, watching the tired features relax as the man shifted into deeper slumber before curling in next to him with a book- for whatever reason, Jensen didn’t appear to want sex from him, and Jared, for one, did not mind.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

By the time they returned home from their honeymoon, Jared realised that sometime in the fortnight he’d spent with the man, Jensen had turned into a friend rather than a stranger. They may have to pretend to be lovers for the world, but between the two of them, they were simply friends- best friends even going by how much Jared was growing to like the older male.

They may share a bed, but their relationship was purely platonic and he could almost fool himself into believing they were simply flat-mates who had decided to save the cost of individual furniture.

He shook his head- _who was he kidding- the understated luxury of everything around him spoke of money._ But nevertheless, all things considered, it was not as bad as he had anticipated ( _feared_ ).

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	15. Part 13

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter- 13**

Waking in the morning proved to be even more arduous than normal and he scowled when Jensen cheerfully passed him his morning dose of caffeine- the tycoon apparently not as badly affected as him from the change to his circadian rhythm.

It was only as he was heading to change his clothes for his classes that he noticed the rose on the bedside table.

Jared blushed, unable to keep from smiling as he grabbed a glass to place the flower and thought of the man who claimed not to understand romantic gestures but had not failed to gift him a red- bloom since that day at Corbin’s Cove when he discovered Jared liked roses.

Realizing he had been grinning like a loon in the empty room, Jared rushed to get dressed, determined not to be late on the first day of the new term and knowing his second hand gas-guzzling monster of a car might require more time than usual to start given how it had not been used for awhile.

His worry proved to be a moot point when he discovered his car was not in the parking-lot as he’d expected- apparently his brother had borrowed it and deemed it unnecessary to inform him. Grumbling under his breath at Wyatt’s lackadaisical attitude, he was just about to hail a cab when Jensen arrived.

“What’s wrong?”

“Uhm nothing; just... Wyatt’s got my car, so.”

“C’mon, I’ll give you a ride.”

“Jen, you don’t have to-” he began only to be cut off when the tycoon grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him back inside.

“I insist.”

“Jensen-” He protested.

“It’s no trouble...I promise,” Jensen assured, his eyes sober before something sparked in the green depths making him tease, “Unless you don’t want to be seen with your husband?”

Jared groaned at the reminder as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Jaguar. _Chad was going to have a field day with this!_

“What time do your classes end?”

“Three fifteen; but I can take the bus home, man... seriously.”

“I’ll be there,” Jensen interrupted firmly, no give in his voice.

He nodded, not knowing how else to respond. And as he’d feared, Chad spent the entire day teasing him.

What surprised him were the looks _everybody_ kept shooting in his direction, most with a conspiratorial smile thrown his way. It was lunch when he couldn’t take it anymore and asked his friends the reason.

And Sophia must have been waiting exactly for this invitation because she promptly pulled out one of the thick glossy magazines the girls seemed to favour and pushed it towards him. Jared blanched at the full-colour photograph of Jensen and him gracing the cover, the words ‘21st century fairy-tale’ leaving no doubt about the kind of article the photograph heralded.

And he knew he was only giving his friends more ammunition to tease him with, but he couldn’t help but whisper, “Can I borrow this?”

She pursed her lips but nodded, “Why’d you hide from us, man?”

Jared bit his lips, wanting to scream the truth but knowing he couldn’t. Ultimately he answered with the words they had already rehearsed, “It seemed too good to be true, Soph; I-... I was afraid to jinx it. I... I did tell you guys as soon as we were sure though.”

Taylor shook her head, “You told Danneel Harris and Katie Cassidy first.”

“No,” He denied, “Yes, they were the first people Jensen and I visited as a couple, but that was only because Jen and I belong to totally different worlds and despite what we felt... what we _feel_ for each other, I didn’t know if I could survive in his world... it- it just sounded so alien... And- and what time we spent together seemed so surreal. I- I wanted to introduce him to you guys, but then doing that would have made him- _what I felt...feel for him_ \- more real... and I wasn’t sure if I was ready to handle that.”

They all looked at him, pity, he imagined; or perhaps disbelief but he could see it in their eyes that they understood and forgave his deceit.

_Deceit_

He nearly laughed; his friends didn’t have a _clue._

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

He was not surprised when he stepped out at three-sixteen to find Jensen waiting for him.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

It was four days before he received a message from Wyatt saying he had put Jared’s car in the garage at Jensen’s apartment and it was with relief that he informed his husband that he wouldn’t require him to chauffer him anymore.

“Got your car back, huh?” Jensen grinned.

He ducked his head but nodded.

“That’s good; I have to attend a conference tomorrow anyway.”

He nodded, wondering if Jensen would have even informed him about the conference if Jared had not told him he didn’t need to be driven anymore given his propensity for putting everyone else’s comfort before his own. “You need me to accompany you?”

“No,”

 

So it was with a spring in his step that Jared headed to the garage the next morning, only to frown at the dust-covered grimy vehicle. Silently cursing at his brother, he gave the car a quick rub-down to get rid of the majority of dirt and slid in, hoping that the outside of the car didn’t match it’s insides and that it would start without trouble.

_It didn’t._

And why wasn’t he surprised?

He jumped as Jensen’s voice rang out in the parking-lot, “Jared, _that_ ’s your car?”

Jared winced, covering his face with his hand. He’d hoped to avoid to the billionaire this morning; not wanting to own up to the second-hand gas-guzzling monstrosity... except, rather than scorn, Jensen’s voice had distinctly sounded little-boy-excited. He peered from between his fingers to confirm and exploded in a fit of giggles at the smitten expression on his husband’s face.

“I take it that you like it?” He finally managed to ask.

“ _Like_? Dude, I think I’m in love.” Jensen answered with a grin, fingers skimming reverently over the black paint. Jared tried to ignore how his husband’s nose wrinkled minutely when he noticed the grime the action left on his fingers.

“You do realize that it’s just a car _,_ right?”

The man shot him a look, patting the hood apologetically, “I’m sorry, Baby; he doesn’t understand you.”

Jared spluttered, half laughing-half affronted, “It’s just a sixty-”

“Sixty-seven Chevy Impala; I know” Jensen nodded, “And no way is it _just_ a car!”

Jared threw up his hands in mock-exasperation, “Fine, whatever... but this ‘Baby’?” He made air-quotes to emphasize his point, “Not working right now.”

Jensen frowned, “Let me take a look...Pop the hood for me, will you?”

The younger man stared in disbelief, “Jen, I didn’t mean... you’ll ruin your shirt!”

He shrugged, “I can afford another.”

Jared sighed in defeat as he obeyed, watching the man wince at the engine’s sorry state.

“I’ll need a few hours.” He pronounced after a minute as he wiped the grease from his hands.

“You actually know how to fix cars?” Jared asked, suitably impressed.

“I know the basics.” Jensen replied, wiping the grease from his hands, “And what I can tell you is that this Baby is not going to run without some serious TLC.”

_And that was exactly what he’d been afraid of._

“C’mon, I’ll drop you off.”

“Jensen, you don’t have to...”

“It’s no trouble.” Jensen assured in a repeat of their conversation from two-weeks earlier.

He wanted to protest, but so far protests had gotten him nowhere with the tycoon, and mindful of the conference his husband was scheduled to attend, he gave in without protest.

 “What time do your classes end?”

“Usual, but I can take the bus home, man... seriously. Or ask Chad or one of the girls to drop me off; I know you’ve got that meeting...”

Jensen nodded, but Jared suspected that he was going to find a ride waiting for him nevertheless.

 

He wasn’t wrong... in a way.

Instead of the familiar sleek lines of the midnight-blue Jaguar; there was a Ducati. And instead of Jensen’s fair head, the man waiting for him had hair the colour of coal.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 


	16. Part 14

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-14**

“Jared Ackles?”

Technically it was Padalecki-Ackles but the Biotechnology major nodded, “Yes, how may I help you?”

“I was told you didn’t have a ride home today.”

“I see.” Jared answered evasively, wondering if he should be suspicious.

Brilliant blue eyes crinkled in a smile at his hesitance, “Its okay...Jensen sent me. I’m Misha Collins.”

And Jared recognised that name from the email he had sent to the Head-of-Security at Astor Group regarding his brother. He was relieved to note that for whatever reason, Misha (- or perhaps he should say Mr. Collins?) had not made the connection.

He found a smile for the slender man, privately wondering how Jensen expected such a diminutive and un-threatening guy to handle his security. On second thought, maybe the guy wasn’t as harmless as he appeared- his leather jacket and biker boots hinting at a quintessential ‘bad-boy’ persona.

Jared had been relieved when the man had not made any attempts at dare-devilry on the way back- following all traffic regulations and keeping well within the speed-limit. He was, however; surprised when instead of bidding ‘adieu’ after arriving at their building; Misha followed him to the Penthouse.

“Tea?” He offered lamely, unnerved by the piercing gaze.

“No.” The man hesitated, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but has someone been bothering you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean... are you being bullied...or intimidated by someone?”

“Why would-?” Jared began only to trail off before continuing again, “What makes you say that?”

“You slouch.”

“Pardon?” Jared repeated, sure he had misheard.

“You hunch in on yourself like you’re trying to hide- to paint a smaller target... So; I ask again, is someone bothering you?”

Jared’s first thought flew to- but no, it couldn’t be... Ultimately he settled for shaking his head, “Not lately.”

Misha nodded, “Would you like me to teach you a few self-defence moves... just in case?”

“You’d do that?” He asked, unable to hide his surprise at the unexpected offer.

“You married my boss-who also happens to be one of the best guys I’ve ever known; Kid...Of course I’ll help you.”

“I- that’s... Thanks.” Jared managed, feeling a strange warmth at the courtesy strangers had been extending him lately just because of his association to Jensen.

“So, when do you want to do this?”

He shrugged, “Whenever it’s convenient for you.”

“I can see why Jensen fell for you,” Misha murmured to himself, then louder “How does _now_ sound?”

“Uh... okay?”

“Alright, then...” Misha clapped his hands together, “help me move the couch.”

It was ten minutes before Misha surveyed the space cleared and deemed it enough to start Jared’s training. The first thing he was taught was a move which resembled ‘sitting’ in a chair with his arms extended perpendicularly in front of him... only _without_ the chair. It sounded simple enough in theory or even when Misha showed him the stance; but trying it for himself proved it to be far more complicated. He bit his lips when his legs started trembling, glancing at the blue-eyed man.

Not surprisingly, the condition of his muscles didn’t escape Misha’s notice, who clapped him on the back laughing, “Not bad for a first-timer...keep practicing; it’ll build your stamina.”

He nodded; holding position till his legs gave out. Misha helped him up, not allowing a break to re-group but showing him the next move immediately.

 To his surprise, the rest of the steps were not as difficult as the first one; though Misha kept stressing that without that basic first, the rest of the moves would be completely useless. Totally engrossed in learning; Jared never heard the front door open  till someone cleared their throat; Misha’s  hand on the inside of his left upper leg as he corrected Jared’s stance.

“Feeling up my husband, Collins?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jared stumbled away from the Security In-charge with a strangled, “Jensen!”

Much to his chagrin, it was Misha who caught him, pulling him upright by his belt-loops even as he grinned up at his employer, “You think?”

Jared let out a muffled sound of distress at that, desperately hoping that Jensen wouldn’t regard this as a breach of the fidelity clause in their contract. He closed his eyes trying to remember that he had done nothing wrong ( _not that it had mattered before_ ) and that it was Jensen and not-

“Beer?”

Jared blinked, surprised at the cold bottle being pressed into his hands. He managed to mumble a ‘thanks’ as he followed the two older men to the living room and settled opposite Misha, leaving enough space on the couch next to him for his husband.

“Coffee... or soda?” Jensen was asking.

 “I won’t say no to Ginger ale if you have it...”

“Let me check... yep, just as I thought: we ran out...juice?” The tycoon asked, still riffling through the refrigerator.

 “You don’t drink beer?” Jared questioned, glancing askance towards Misha.

“Nope, Collins here is a certified teetotaller.” Jensen answered as he walked back, handing the bottle of apple juice to the blue-eyed man.

Jared listened half-heartedly as the two men discussed work and people Jared didn’t know, hiding a smile as Jensen listed to his side- increasingly beginning to lean against Jared’s shoulder as the evening progressed.

“Hey man, you’re sure I can’t tempt you with dinner?” Jensen asked as Misha said something about heading home.

“Only if you cook your patented pasta and meatballs.” Misha declared, leaning back again.

It was obvious that Jensen was tired, but Jared wasn’t surprised to hear the tycoon agree. He had come to realize that Jensen had a subtle martyr complex going: he would push himself physically till he collapsed before even considering uttering a protest.

“And caramel pudding?” The blue-eyed man asked hopefully.

Jared watched as Jensen dredged up a smile even as he nodded his assent.

“You look surprised.” Misha noted as the entrepreneur headed towards the kitchen.

“I- I didn’t realize Jensen has a signature dish...” He managed; although in reality he was wondering how oblivious someone had to be to miss the utter exhaustion marring his husband’s features.

“In that case, you’re in for a treat.” The man told him as he pulled out his cell phone.

Jared wandered into the kitchen to see if Jensen required any assistance groaning inwardly as Misha invited someone called Jim over as well. He took over boiling the pasta, watching as Jensen expertly chopped tomatoes, baby corn, carrots, pimentos, garlic and onion before stir-frying them. His eyes widened as the green-eyed man tossed in two green-chillies into the mix as well.

“Chilli, seriously?”

Jensen grinned, “It’s _my_ recipe.”

“Which reminds me; I thought you said you _couldn’t_ cook.”

“Well, for one I hadn’t said I _couldn’t_ cook; I’d said I couldn’t cook _much._ And I wasn’t lying...tonight’s meal pretty much exhausts my culinary expertise... don’t know much beyond pasta and meatballs.”

As they waited for the sauce to boil, the man swiftly moved on to preparing the caramel pudding before changing track again and adding in the sausages to the sauce.

“When’s Jim getting here?” He inquired as he directed Jared to set the table.

“Five minutes?” Misha shrugged just as the doorbell rang announcing the fourth member of their little party.

“Perfect timing, man” Jared heard the blue-eyed man tell Jim, “Jensen just finished cooking.”

Jared was a little surprised to realize that Jim was older- closer to their parents’ age-group than them.

“I’m not sure if you remember, but we met at your wedding.” Jim greeted, holding out a hand.

Jared accepted, blushing as he realized that this was the man who’d been quietly discussing the shots and angles with the photographer that Jensen’s PR team had hired for their wedding.

“Jim Beaver- head of my public relations team and problem solver extraordinaire.” Jensen introduced, one arm coming around to wrap possessively around Jared’s waist, “Jim, my husband.”

“Good to finally get to know you, Kid.” The whiskered man told Jared, winking as he added, “And if this idiot ever bothers you; you talk to me.”

 “Oh I’m sure I know how to handle him.” He told the older man, feeling strangely at ease.

Misha hooted with laughter at the unintentional innuendo making Jared blush. The rest of the evening continued in much the same vein: laughter and friendly ribbing; accompanied by a delicious meal. Jared was still high on the endorphins when he manoeuvred Jensen to the bedroom by his shoulders after the door finally closed behind their guests.

“Jared, I-”

“You’re going straight to bed. You’re dead beat, Jen- anyone can see it.”

The tycoon still hesitated so Jared decided to sweeten the deal more, “Tell you what- you agree not to burn the midnight oil tonight and I’ll treat you to a massage. How does that sound?”

“You’re evil.” Jensen mumbled, but collapsed on the bed without further protest.

Jared only hesitated for a second before beginning to gently work the stiff muscles; gaining confidence when Jensen groaned in pleasure.

“Is this okay?” He asked, tentatively slipping his hands under the hem of Jensen’s Henley.

The tycoon’s only reply was to pull up the shirt till it bunched under his arms.

Jared stared at the freckled back exposed to him for a minute before continuing to work the muscles. It took twice for his fingers to get tangled in the gathered fabric for him to tug at it, “Could you?”

“Hmmm?” Jensen mumbled, heavy eyed with sleep as he tried to make sense of what Jared wanted from him.

Jared couldn’t help but smile at the adorably sleepy look as he gently guided the man out of his shirt; returning to the massage as soon as Jensen was horizontal again. He carefully worked the muscles, paying special attention to where the hardest knots were and kneading them till they released.  Jensen’s muffled purrs of approval had gradually tapered off into the soft snuffles of sleep by the time he was done and Jared couldn’t help but bend to press a gentle kiss into the sleeping man’s temple before he changed into his own nightwear and collapsed on the bed next to Jensen; drifting to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke to breakfast in bed and a grateful husband the next day; feeling cautiously hopeful about his future.

 

 

 

All his optimism crashed when Jensen returned from work late on Friday with a floral perfume clinging to all his clothes.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	17. Part 15

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-15**

Jared forced himself to remain cheerful as they prepared to attend the congratulatory party the employee’s at Astor Group had organised to honour their wedding, reminding himself that while Jensen may have reeked of floral perfume the previous night, the tycoon had spent the entire morning buried up to his elbows in grease while he worked on Jared’s car.

He pulled on a jacket over his tee-shirt and jeans combo; slipped on his converse and called it good. Jensen was in a perfectly tailored double-breasted suit and raised a questioning eyebrow when he emerged from the dressing room but Jared couldn’t find it in himself to wonder if he was inappropriately attired or even care.

By the time they reached the venue, the silence between them had started to feel stifling.

                                                                                             

His mood improved when he recognised most of the photographers from the group that had interacted with them in India and most of them returned his greeting followed by calls of ‘Jared, this way’ or ‘Jared, smile’ or ‘Jared-’ as they requested various poses. He bit back a smug smile when he realised that Jensen was always ‘ _Mr. Ackles’_ and that people were overtly formal with his husband. If Jensen was surprised at their easy familiarity with him, he did not react.

 “Ackles!”

Jared paused, watching as Jensen turned to greet the man who had called and smiled when he recognised Christian Kane.

“Jared,” the shorter man greeted, extending his hand.

“Chris,” He returned.

“Did you get a chance to read my article on you guys yet?” He asked, reaching up to tuck one of his long locks behind his ears.

“Yeah, it was... _interesting,_ ” Jared admitted, watching from the corner of his eye as Jensen shook his head in a ‘no’ before moving away as someone called him.

Chris grinned, “You liked it?”

He nodded, feeling all sorts of self-conscious: people like him didn’t get written about... only apparently, they did.

“Which pic was your favourite?” The man questioned, following him inside, totally comfortable chatting him up unlike the other journalists who maintained a respectable distance regardless of their ease with him: guess there were perks to knowing the tycoon personally since grade-school.

He shrugged, “I liked ‘em all,” as he remembered how the man had insisted on an ‘exclusive’ mentioning that Jensen had promised him one back when he had just been starting out. And despite his initial hesitance, Jared had found himself enjoying the company; especially when Chris brought out guitars and demanded Jensen accompany him.

“Oh c’mon, you don’t have to be so politically correct with me!” Chris wheedled, his voice breaking through his reverie.

“Which one’s yours?” Jared returned.

“Ummm... tough choice, but I’d haft-a say, I liked the one of Jenny serenading you best.”

Jared nodded, knowing which picture the man was talking about. That picture _was_ pretty awesome, even though he would have appreciated a video of that better given how pleasant his husband’s voice had been while he sang.

“Your turn,” Chris put in, smoothly grabbing a glass of cola from a passing tray and making a face at the taste. “Sucks to maintain sobriety at these events,” He muttered under his breath, “but I digress, c’mon tell me; which pic did you like best?”

“I liked the one with the setting sun as the backdrop,” He confessed after a beat, there was just _something_ about Jensen’s smile in that one as he looked at Jared. He’d missed that smile in reality, too engrossed in the breathtaking sight before them at the time, but the visible warmth in Jensen’s eyes even in a picture had something tightening in his gut.

“Stop monopolising our guest du jour!” A voice with a sharp British accent growled behind him, making Jared jump, and he turned to find Mark Sheppard glaring daggers at Chris.

“Oops!” The journalist mumbled before pulling a Houdini and leaving Jared to fend for himself with the PA.

_The PA who promptly flicked his ear._

“Oww!”

“Now, I forgot to ask this when we last met, but why didn’t you say who you exactly were the first time you came to see Jensen at the office?”

“Ummm,” Jared stammered, “’coz it was a secret?”

Mark flicked his ear again, “And if you’d _told_ me, I wouldn’t have made you wait!”

“Oww!” Jared winced again, rubbing his poor abused ear. “So what you’re basically saying is that you would have let anyone in who ‘claimed’ to be dating Jensen? Even if that person had no proof what-so-ever?”

“I-I...” Mark stuttered before smiling, “Damn, you’re good!”

“You bet he is,” A voice murmured behind Jared before warm arms wrapped around his waist in a brief embrace.

Jared stiffened momentarily in the sudden hold before remembering his role and relaxing into his husband’s body behind him.

“Doing okay?” Jensen whispered.

He nodded, smiling as Wyatt joined them.

“Hey li’l brother,” The older man slurred, having obviously enjoyed the pleasures of the open bar.

Jared bit his lip, his heart sinking at his brother’s obviously inebriated state.

“So tell me,” Wyatt continued in a loud and very-audible whisper, “He treating you good, kiddo?”

“Yes,” Jared answered without hesitation, thawing a little at the obvious- if tactless, concern; “Jen’s been good to me.”

“He better be,” Wyatt responded, noticing Mark and leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially- _once again obnoxiously loud;_ “Ackles’ can’t keep his hands off my little brother... it’s a miracle he can walk without limping! ... Although objectively I must admit, dude has great taste.”

Mark Sheppard’s smile was painfully fake; but he nodded and tactfully manoeuvred him away from Jared and Jensen.

“Sorry,” Jared whispered.

“Hey, not your fault your brother’s a douche,” Jensen assured before backtracking at Jared’s look, “Although... it _is_ kind of sweet that he cares for you so much.”

Jared accepted the words for the apology they were and accompanied Jensen around the room as the man introduced him around. It was a little while later that he found himself abandoned once again as someone came to drag Jensen away and headed to the nearly empty open-bar set up in one corner: apparently no one wanted to get drunk at a company party.

He perched on the stool next to the lone patron and offered a smile when the man glanced up at him.

“Hi, I’m Jared Padalecki-Ackles... Jensen’s-”

“I know who you are,” The man interrupted with a smile, swivelling on the stool to face him, “I’m Josh Duhamel, CFO of the Astor Group,”

Jared felt something clench uncomfortably in his gut as he looked into the cool grey eyes, the man was suave, like most of the Astor Group employees and there was intelligence lurking in his very gaze. A quick glance told him he was unattached, and judging by the undercurrent of _something_ in his voice, Jared guessed interested as well.

He wondered why Jensen had saddled himself with him when he had the pick of debonair specimens like these. It took him a second to realise that the man was speaking to him.

“How agreeable are you to a little cash on the side?” The man asked, gaze sweeping over Jared.

“Pardon?”

_What-in-the-name-of...?_

“Oh, c’mon,” The man drawled, his voice still all smooth and charming as though he hadn’t just propositioned his boss’s husband, “Don’t play coy... I know your little secret. And, given your rates; I’m guessing you’re not really all that talented; but you’re easy on the eyes and I would like to see what you’ve got. I’m sure Jensen wouldn’t object.”

_No-no-no-no... this wasn’t happening!_

Despite the sinking sensation in his gut, Jared forced himself to hold onto to his calm as he moved to get away, “I think you’re confusing me with someone else.”

A hand reached out to grab his wrist, yanking him to a stop, “Twenty thousand dollars ring a bell?”

Jared paled, tugging uselessly at the hand holding him prisoner.

“I’ll admit I’m not a multi-billionaire like your usual clientele; but what I am is damn good with numbers and I can do the math just fine. And yeah, I get that you’re getting free meals and accommodation out of the deal; but twenty thousand for a year comes to about fifty five dollar a day; I’ll pay you that for a bit of your time. And unless you want your reality to become public knowledge; you’re going to accompany me to the restrooms quietly.”

“No,” Jared breathed, horrified.

The man smiled widely, making a tingle of fear course down his spine, “That’s cute, sweetheart; but you don’t need to worry. Just do your job, take the money and everybody goes home happy. Your boy doesn’t even need to find out that you’ve been doing a little business on the side.”

“Tell me you’re not trying to get lucky with my husband, Josh.”

Jared went lax at the heavy drawl, relaxing as Jensen came up to stand behind him.

“Oh you know I don’t mean any harm, Jensen; wanted to make sure that he deserves you.”

“Like you always do,” Jensen retorted, green eyes glittering with some unnamed emotion.

The CFO had the grace to blush, “Just watching out for you, Jensen, you know that.”

The tycoon nodded, “I know, and thank you; but Jared is more than I deserve, Josh. It’s me who doesn’t deserve him.”

Jared watched the interaction between the two men and was slightly surprised when Jensen tilted up to offer a kiss.

“That’s not true!” He protested weakly, but allowed himself to be pulled down for the brief peck.

 And nothing he did for the rest of the evening made a dent in the churning in his stomach. It didn’t help that Jensen himself had very obviously joined in the merry-making and even though he wasn’t _drunk_ drunk, he was loose limbed and handsy.

“Tell me you’re not planning on driving,” Jared demanded as they neared the Jaguar.

The tycoon blinked up in incomprehension for a moment before a lazy grin broke over his face, “Y’er right, I shun’t!”

Jared bit his lip as he took in the dropped letters, his unease compounding. He jumped, instinctively catching whatever it was that Jensen tossed in his direction and looked up in disbelief at the car-keys in his hand.

“You’re sure?” He couldn’t help but ask.

The tycoon nodded, leaning against the side of the car, “Y’ere sho-... so...s’be....soberr?”

“Yes.” Jared snapped, affronted and dismayed all at once at the number of tries it took for Jensen to get the word (almost) right.

 

Jensen leaned up against him in the elevator, his body a firm warm line of heat against Jared’s side and Jared was proud of himself for only hesitating for a moment before curling his arm around the older man’s waist to support him as he led them into the penthouse.

“Jay...”

Jared flinched.

And even with the alcohol running through his veins, Jensen didn’t miss the involuntary reaction. “Jared, wha-?”

He instinctively took a step back, too many memories of alcohol fuelled hands urging the action and stumbled over the undone lace of his own shoes, collapsing in a heap.

Jensen, who had reached out to instinctively break his fall was helpless to stop his momentum and followed him down, bracing himself against Jared’s chest as he scrambled unsuccessfully to right himself.

“Not gonna hurt you, Jared. Ne’er hurt you.”

“I know.” Jared replied; the word’s slipping out without conscious thought.

“No; you don’t...”Jensen petted his head, chuckling softly as he tried to manoeuvre himself upright again, “but that’s alright, I guess. We’ve time. Right, Jared?”

He pushed himself up resolutely and then extended a hand to help the other man up- Jensen was not drunk enough to stumble and fall; but he was buzzed enough that it made coordination difficult... apparently, that included rising from his sprawl on the floor.

When Jensen didn’t say anything else, Jared left him standing there and headed for the bathroom; feeling foolish at having freaked-out in the first place. His husband was already in bed by the time he emerged, and judging from the way his clothes were scattered around, the older man had decided to simply drop his jacket and jeans and not change out of his under-shirt.

In a departure from the norm- although he supposed he should  have expected it given how ‘touchy-feely’ Jensen was when under the influence, Jensen immediately curled around him the moment he crawled under the covers.

 “What happened to you, Sweetheart?” Jensen slurred sadly, arms pulling Jared close and uncoordinated fingers brushing messily through his hair.

Jared allowed himself to be dragged closer; hiding his face in the tycoon’s whiskey-smelling shirt and letting the tears he had valiantly tried to banish during his long shower, fall. And the worst part of the night was knowing that Jensen would be hurt rather than angered if he freaked out and slinked off to spend the night in the guestroom after all.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

He found himself relieved when the Professor scheduled a test for the next day without prior warning; glad to be able to escape the silent and ignored, but ever present elephant in the room whenever he and Jensen were in the same room together since the office-party, if only for awhile.

Jared didn’t expect him to and Jensen didn’t say anything when he called to say he’d return late; humming his acceptance absently into the phone. In fact, it took Jared an entire minute to realize that the call had been disconnected. Huffing at his husband’s laconic response he persevered to ignore everything else going on in his life for the moment to focus on his books.

It was two hours later that his phone buzzed, “’Lo?”

“Jared? Where are you?”

“I’ve a test tomorrow, remember?” He returned, rolling his eyes.

“Oh- oh, yeah; you’d called, right. Sorry, it completely slipped my mind.”

“S’okay.”

“uh... guess I should let you get back to your books, huh?” Jensen asked after an awkward moment of silence.

“Yeah, okay then... bye.”

He breathed out once he hung up, staring curiously at his friends looks, “What?”

Taylor, the only one who hadn’t been staring at him looked up, startled at his abrupt tone, “Tell me what Job’s Syndrome was again?”

Spell broken, they all returned to their books, Sophia already flipping through her notes to answer the question, “Job’s...Job’s... was it the one with the- waz’it called...coffee-spots?”

“Café-au-lait spots and nah, that was Neurofibromatosis,” Chad answered.

“Job’s syndrome was the one with lesions and pustules,” Jared added, “Hyper Ig E, unless I’m mistaken,”

“Bingo,” Sophia chimed in, having found the note by then.

It continued like that till the passionate discussion was broken by Jared’s phone chiming again. The ringing cut off briefly before he could answer, only to start up again the moment they resumed talking.

“What the hell; Jensen? I _told_ you that I have a paper tomorrow and that I’m in the middle of a study group. Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet?” Jared growled into the phone when it rang a second time.

“I-...” The tycoon paused, “Just a quick question; how many of you are there?”

 _“Seriously?”_ Jared hissed; “I tell you I’m in study-group and you just assume I’m cheating on you? Well; fuck you very much, Jen!”

“How many, Jared?” Jensen’s voice was weary as he repeated the question.

“Four; alright? There are four of us and two of ‘em are girls. You want to talk to them to make sure I’m not lying?” He sneered.

The beeping of the dial tone indicating a disconnected call was his only reply.

Burying himself in the books again as he persevered to tune out the heated conversation between Chad and Taylor about the differences between X-linked Agammaglobulinaemia and Acquired Hypogammaglobulinaemia, Jared soon forgot all about the phone call from his husband and their little tiff.

They were all jarred out of their cramming-induced-stupor by the doorbell going off a little more than an hour and a half later. He wondered who was calling at this ungodly hour- _unless it was one of their classmates who’d decided to join them;_ when he heard a male voice asking for ‘Mr. Padalecki-Ackles’.

Heart in his throat as his mind flashed through the worst case scenarios, he stumbled to the door only to find a delivery boy with five full size pizzas and another carry bag filled with soda waiting for him.

“Your order, Sir.”

“Dude; you ordered food? Good thinking!” Chad crowed, grabbing the stack of boxes and heading inside.

“I- I didn’t...” Jared whispered; not that his friend heard him- before beginning the search for his wallet, “Ummm... the bill?”

The boy flashed a smile, “Oh no; It’s already been paid for.”

He was still reeling from the surprise as he headed in to find his friends digging into the meal, none of them had planned that far ahead- too engrossed in their books, but a glance at the wall clock told him that it was well past the time for dinner.

“Thanks, dude! I swear my stomach was about to eat itself.” Sophia told him between bites.

“It wasn’t me.” He repeated.

Everybody paused to stare at him, four pairs of curious eyes silently demanding an explanation.

“Jensen sent it.” He said slowly, the pieces falling into place as he answered.

“This getting married shtick keeps sounding better and better.” Chad mumbled through another mouthful.

Jared nodded, suddenly remembering how rude he’d been when Jensen had asked how many of them were there; realizing that the man had enquired only because he was ordering them food and not because he suspected Jared of anything untoward.“ ~~Shit,~~ I have to leave.”

“You sure?” Taylor called after him, “What do we do with your share?”

“Eat it,” He waved; before rushing out.

 He had some apologising to do.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	18. Part 16

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-16**

Jared was strangely unsurprised to find Danneel Harris on the other-side when he opened the door around two months in. “Hey,”

“Hi, Sweetheart,” The red-haired beauty answered, “Your hubby home?”

Jared narrowed his eyes at the dismissal- Danneel was one of the rare socialites that he actually liked, and she had always treated him warmly; which was why her sudden frigidness rubbed him wrong. “Everything okay?”

She gave him a tired smile, “No, actually it’s not.”

He turned in surprise to glance at her as they entered the study, “No? What’s wrong?”

She gave him a mirthless smile, “I’m sure you’ll find it all in the papers tomorrow.”

“I didn’t think the rumours were true,” Jensen said as they entered the room.

Jared blinked in confusion, “Will one of you tell me what’s going on?”

“Katie broke up with her,” Jensen answered.

“And Mike’s birthday bash is tomorrow.” Danneel put in morosely.

“Ditch the event if you don’t feel upto it,” Jared told her, the answer obvious to him.

Danneel shook her head, “Kat’s going to be there with her new beau.”

“So?”

“So, I come across as a loser if I don’t turn with someone on my arm as well.”

“I don’t see how I can help you with that,” Jensen put in, “I’m married now,”

Jared frowned, only just remembering that Jensen and Danneel had had an-on-again-off-again thing going before they had both found other people to be with.

“You must know someone who’d be willing?”

“I don’t run an escort agency, Danneel,” Jensen retorted.

“Please man, I’m begging here,”

Jared stared thoughtfully at Danneel for a moment before getting up with a nod, “Let’s see if I can arrange something.”

He could feel Jensen’s curious gaze follow him out of the room but was glad when his husband didn’t actually get up in pursuit. With a fortifying breath he headed to the kitchen to face their housekeeper, “Hey, ummm... Genevieve?”

The raven-haired beauty grinned up at him as she wiped her hands on a washcloth to appear in front of him, “Yes, Jared?”

“I... well, a friend of mine actually; needs a favour... and I was hoping you could... uh- _help_?”

“Sure? What does this friend need- cakes or cookies?”

He blushed at the reminder of his notorious sweet-tooth but shook his head, “You, actually.”

Seeing her eyes widen he continued quickly before she could freak out completely, “Thing is, there’s this party and she just broke up with her partner. To add to problems, her ex is going to be there and if she decides not to go; she’s going to cut a pretty sorry figure.”

The girl nodded before shrugging helplessly, “I understand, and I’m sorry for her; but I don’t see how to help her beyond baking a Heartbreak-pie for her.”

Jared grinned at her sweet offer before sobering, “I was hoping you would agree to accompany her?”

“Me?” She asked, shocked; “But I don’t-”

“Jensen and I will be there too,” He assured, “So... please?”

The woman bit her lip as she considered his offer before nodding slowly, “Alright. The things I do for you!”

“Thank you!” He gave her an impromptu hug before grabbing her hand and taking her back to the study. “Found a date for you, Danny.”

Danneel looked as surprised as Jensen but she recovered quicker; rising from her seat to walk around Genevieve once as she surveyed the shorter girl. “She’s pretty.”

“Of course she is!” Jared bristled at the words, not having anticipated such a reaction and arm automatically tightening protectively around the petite form to pull the housekeeper closer to his side, “And a sweetheart besides, for agreeing to do this in the first place.”

Jensen stood up in support as well, “Jared’s right, Danneel; you should be grateful to Ms. Cortez for even considering this damn ploy.”

The red-head seemed to consider this before shrugging and reaching out to give the shaken housekeep a quick embrace, “No, I know; and thank you. _Really_.”

Genevieve just nodded, still obviously reeling from the sudden attention. “It’s my pleasure, Ma’am.”

And Danneel chortled, her laughter a tinkling sound that filled the room with its openness, “Oh darling, call me Danneel; please. You’ve earned it.”

A pink blush stained her cheeks but the girl nodded in acceptance, “Danneel.”

“I didn’t catch your name, darling.” The businesswoman prompted.

“Oh,” The blush darkened enough for Jared to give a reassuring squeeze to her shoulders, “Genevieve, Ma’am.”

“Cool, can I call you Genny? Although that might have people confusing you with Jensen here,”

“Nobody calls _me_ Jenny,” Jensen growled in an undertone, making them all grin.

“So, where do I pick you up from?” Danneel asked.

“Ummm-”

“Tell you what;” Jensen interrupted, picking up on the housekeeper’s hesitance, “why don’t the four of us go together this time? We could all meet here-”

The woman shrugged, “Sure; alright. See you then, guys. Genny.”

And with that she walked off.

“Sir, I-” Genevieve began hesitantly, shoulders hunching in on herself as she stuttered, “What am I supposed to wear?”

And Jared closed his eyes; knowing the insecurity that had brought the question and all too familiar with that uncertainty himself.  After all, he had been in that same position himself; the only difference being that Jensen had made it a point to tell him what kind of outfit he was expected to wear to ensure he didn’t end up embarrassing himself.

Jensen’s eyes swept over her form once before he nodded to himself, “Well, I can either give you the money to buy something for yourself; or you could borrow one of my sister’s dresses. I think you both are near about the same size.”

The woman blushed, “Won’t Miss Annabelle object, Sir?”

“Of course not, don’t be stupid!” Jensen waved her off before leading her to the guest room closet where Annie kept a few spare clothes. “See anything you like?”

She turned big brown eyes to Jared uncertainly, not sure how to respond.

“Go ahead and pick, Genevieve; it’s okay. I promise.”

She ducked her head and nodded before settling on a beautiful red number, “Ummm, will this one do, Jared?”

“Now _that_ ; that makes me jealous.” Jensen interrupted, wagging his finger “You work half a decade for me and yet I stay _Mr. Ackles_ and yet you’re okay with calling him ‘Jared’!”

The housekeeper’s eyes widened in horror, “I- I’m sorry; I- I meant mister-”

Jensen shook his head, “I kind of hoped for it to be the other way ‘round. Call me Jensen, please?”

Genevieve ducked her head, but nodded; “As you wish... _Jensen_.”

The tycoon laughed, “ _Thank you_ ; and for the record; I think you’ll look gorgeous in that dress.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The party wasn’t what Genevieve had expected, apparently and she stayed close to Jared once they reached the venue. Danneel had opted for a glittery silvery dress that showed off her figure and with Jensen on her arm she cut a rather fetching figure.

The cameras went into the expected tizzy when the four of them turned up together and it was amusing to notice all the attention they drew. Genevieve was tense and Jared could feel her tremble minutely every time someone approached, but she kept up a brave face.

Jared tensed himself when Josh Duhamel strolled up to him and Genevieve casually. He felt the housekeeper glance at him askance, but he shook his head, determined to hold his ground.

“You thought about my offer, Jay?”

He was powerless to stop the instinctive flinch at the nickname and shot a grateful look at Genevieve when the raven-haired beauty quietly squeezed his arm.

“I said no once, didn’t I?” Jared finally managed to muster.

The CFO’s brow quirked in amusement even though his slate-gray eyes narrowed in displeasure, “Never hurts to ask.”

Jared forced a smile he didn’t feel, “Sometimes it does.”

“Well, there’s time yet. Maybe you’ll become smarter.”

“I doubt it.”

“Oh, Sweetheart; doubts are never good.” Josh murmured as he moved away.

Jared was relieved to note Jensen and Danneel walking towards them again even though his hopes plummeted when he noticed Katie across the room at the same time.

Things inevitably- _unsurprisingly-_ took a turn for worse when Katie spotted them. It was all smiles and polite laughter on the surface and Jared was beginning to get a pressure headache from the forced smile he kept plastered on his mug- _and beginning to realize why Jensen hated these parties._

Jensen, him and Genevieve stood around awkwardly when Katie and Danneel excused themselves to converse privately.

“I think Genevieve just lost her date for the evening,” Jensen commented dryly elbowing him after a minute and Jared glanced in the direction he pointed to find the two heiresses locked in a passionate embrace.

“Shit,”

“Should I leave, then?” The girl asked softly.

“No,” Jensen told her, turning to face the nervous female. “You stick with us; have a good time, okay? It’ll be all right.”

“Hey guys,” Danneel said as she came back, arms linked with Katie, “We... uh, we made up,”

“We figured,” Jared responded with a nod, pulling Genevieve closer to his side in an unconscious effort to shield.

“But, I’m so glad Genny came with me today. Thank you, really.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Awkward as it was, Jared -and he was sure the other two as well, was glad when they finally got home. His plans to spend a relaxing evening, however, were spurned when Jensen changed almost immediately to head out again. And it was only then that Jared remembered that it was Friday and that meant Jensen would return late smelling of roses again.

Mood ruined, he headed down to the gym to work out his frustrations, getting lost in the rhythm of stretched muscles and deep breaths.

It was awhile before he felt eyes on him and glanced behind his back to see Annabelle leaning casually against the door.

“Oh, don’t stop, please!” The girl informed him with a cheeky grin, “I was rather enjoying the view.”

“Shut up, brat!” He smiled back, tossing the wet towel at her and making her squeal in outrage.

“Where’s my brother, it’s not like him to pass up on the chance to enjoy such a lovely display?”

Jared rolled his eyes at her teasing but sobered at the mention of Jensen. “He’s uh-”

He faltered, not wanting to ruin her image of her brother by disclosing his indiscretions, “He’s out.”

She slapped a palm against her forehead, “Oh right, it’s Friday. I forgot.”

Jared bit his lip, not liking that the teenager was aware of Jensen’s affairs, “Yes.”

“Why didn’t cha go with him?”

“Go with him?” Jared repeated blankly: _maybe Annabelle wasn’t as aware as he’d assumed..._

“Yeah, he didn’t ask you to tag along?”

“Uh...no.” he finished awkwardly, wondering when he’d stepped into the rabbit-hole.

“C’mon I’ll take you.”

“You... you know where he is?”

“Of course!”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 

And so he bit back his reservations to accompany Annabelle to wherever it was that Jensen was at. It wasn’t what he’d expected.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

‘It’ turned out to be a children’s home and the second Jared stepped in, he understood why Jensen’s clothes always smelled so firmly of rose whenever he came here: there were rose-scented incense sticks burning in every room; not to mention the pot-purée (also, rose) that he could see dangling from decorative holders every few feet.

“Another one, Ms. Ackles?” An older woman smiled glancing at Jared. “Are you sure he’s under eighteen, though?”

“UH, no... this is my brother-in-law, actually.” Annabelle answered, stifling her laughter at the question, “Is Jensen here?”

The woman nodded, smiling apologetically at him and indicating a door to the far side of the room.Jared hid a wince at the reminder that he obviously didn’t measure up to society’s expectation of an appropriate partner for a multi-billionaire like Jensen.

All his self-depreciative thoughts flew out of the window when he finally saw his husband though, biting his lip to hold in his laughter as he stepped into the room they’d been directed to: there was a toddler clinging like a limpet to his husband’s neck, but the man was unfazed, discussing something with utmost sincerity with a small group of older teens.

He glanced up at their entry, flashing a smile in their direction as he rose to his feet, one arm supporting the child hanging from his shoulders.

“So this is where you come every weekend?”

Jensen had the grace to blush.

“Handsome here thought you’d been having an affair,” Annabelle informed him smugly.

Wide green eyes turned aghast to him, “Really?”

He shrugged, “What was I supposed to think?”

“I dunno... but anything but that... I- I’m not going to cheat on you, Jared.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Sometimes it felt like parties were all that were left of his life and Jared found himself barely keeping the dismay off his face when Jensen mentioned that the boys were planning a night out.

_Of course Jensen didn’t miss it._

“What?”

He shook his head, biting his lip. So far he hadn’t refused accompanying Jensen for anything short of a test the next day and he didn’t want to break the trend- it was, after all, the very reason Jensen had married him.

“Dude, c’mon; what is it? You’ve got a test tomorrow or something?”

“No,” He managed softly, not sure where his sudden fear was coming from, but he hadn’t seen Jensen irritated before this either, so maybe there was that. “I’ll go get dressed.”

“Jared,” Jensen repeated patiently, and he realised that the tycoon never called him ‘Jay’ after that fateful once.

He ducked his head, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable and guilty and irritated. “It’s nothing.”

“What’s nothing?” Jensen pressed- _God, he was like a dog with a bone._

“I have a report to prepare.” He whispered, defeated.

“Okay,”

“Okay?” He repeated dumbly.

“Of course it’s okay. Your academics come first.”

“It’s- it’ not urgent,” He explained hastily.

Green eyes snapped up to him at that, “Look Jared, I’m not the right guy if you want someone to understand subtleties... Do you _want_ to go or not?”

“I-”He hesitated, “I don’t.”

“Okay, then. So it’s settled?”

“B- But I promised I would-”

Jensen raised a questioning eyebrow, “You what?”

“In- in the contract... I promised I would accompany you unless I had a test-”

“-or other engagements.” Jensen finished. “And dude, the whole contract thing? Personally, I figure it’s just kind of a guideline... Unless you’d prefer we adhere it to the letter?”

“So you’re not going to think I’m reneging on my word if I refuse to accompany you?” He asked, pleased to note that the words made it out without stutter.

“Of course not!” Jensen assured, “Jared; is that what you were thinking all this while? That I’d just reopen the case against your brother the moment I got angry?”

He shrugged.

“Shit, man... I- I’m sorry. I didn’t think... That’s not going to happen. I promise. It’s okay to say no; to refuse things if you don’t like something. I’m not going to take it out on your brother.”

The look that Jared shot him at that was so pathetically grateful that Jensen wanted to leave the room just to escape it, but accepting that it was a mess of his own creation he stood and faced the consequences.

“So... I- I guess I’ll just stay in and work on my- my report, then.” Jared managed.

It was too much to hope that the younger man would simply forget or overcome his deep-seated belief just because Jensen said otherwise, but for now he appeared to be trying and that was enough for Jensen. He nodded, “Yeah. See you in a bit then, bye.”

 

Jared felt uncertain once the door closed behind Jensen, feeling relieved and guilty all at once, eventually settling with his books and a mug of coffee. And so it was with a start that nearly had him deleting an entire page that Wyatt arrived.

“Wyatt! Come on in, man. How are you?”

“Yeah,” Wyatt drawled, “So you’ve finally got time for us poor chaps, JT?”

“I’ve always got time for you, Wyatt.”

“Doesn’t seem like it. I hardly hear from you these days.”

“I’ve just been busy,” Jared shrugged tiredly.

“Ackles is insatiable, huh?” The older brother waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

_And.  That. Was. It._

“Everything is a fucking joke to you, isn’t it, Wyatt? I sold five years of my life to save your ass and all you think is it’s a joke!”

“ _I_ never asked to be saved, little brother.” Wyatt growled.

“No, you didn’t. But did you really think I was just going to let you go under the bus when I had the means to save you?”

“And you’re such a martyr that Ackles’ wealth and looks never factored in your consideration of his offer, huh?”

“Of course it didn’t!” Jared shot back.

“All I’m hearing is whine, whine, whine... God, do you ever stop!?”

“No, you’re right.” Jared muttered, “All I do is whine. And share his bed. _Every. Single. Night_.”

“And yet you’re yet to come to me _once_ , whining about how badly you’ve been hurt!” Wyatt retorted.

“Maybe that’s because Jensen’s-” Jared swallowed, his voice stuttering to a stop as he locked gazes with an obviously seething Jensen from across the room.

He had not even noticed the man slip back in.

And yet, when the tycoon spoke, his voice was perfectly controlled. “Wyatt? I trust you can show yourself out?”

The elder brother nodded and with a wink at Jared left the two of them alone; the barely audible click of the door as it closed behind him all the more ominous for the silence pervading the room.

It was Jensen who broke the quiet, “Didn’t realize there were extras in the contract when I signed it.  ... Although I must confess I’m a little disappointed you didn’t tell me I was entitled to free sex-”

“Jensen-” Jared began.

But the businessman spoke over him, nearly snarling the words out, “And it’s funny, you know? I don’t remember having _any_ of this amazing paid-for sex that I’m supposedly indulging in...”

The shallow breaths he’d been taking since the start of this encounter dissolved into harsh pants and suddenly Jared wanted _out._ Except; he wasn’t quite so lucky, Jensen’s hand closing like a manacle around his wrist as he dragged him into their bedroom; tossing him face-down on the bed hard enough that he bounced twice on the mattress before stilling.

“Jen, please-” He whispered, trying to crawl away from the prowling male.

“Quiet!” Jensen hissed, grabbing the back of his shoulders and pressing down as he straddled him to flatten Jared against the mattress again from his half-risen position.

Jared’s mouth closed with a snap- _this, this he had plenty of experience with._

Carelessly rough hands stroked up his hands till they clamped around the delicate bones of his wrists, tightening till he felt his carpals grinding together.

“Keep ‘em there unless you want me to tie you up, alright?” Jensen growled, yanking Jared’s hands above his head.

He nodded miserably, struggling to hold his head away from the pillow to keep it from smothering him.

“Good,” Jensen growled, and Jared felt his knees move as he lifted up from where the tycoon had been perched on his thighs. Unfortunately his nano-second of relief dissolved into sharp panic when a hand pushed itself under him, digging itself into the barely there gap between Jared’s body and the mattress he was supine on.

“Let’s take a look at what I purchased.”

“ _What?!_ No-... No! No, please, Jensen ...”

But the cruel fingers wormed their way under the hem of his tee shirt, wriggling around till they found the button of his jeans and unsnapped it before moving to the zipper below.

“Please...” He begged, feeling the tears that had been threatening finally spill over as he scrunched his eyes closed. He froze when his jeans and underwear were simultaneously pulled down with a sharp yank; baring him to hungry eyes.

And yet, it was only when a warm palm squeezed the bared skin that he lost his battle with the panic that had been threatening to overwhelm him from the second this episode had begun... lost that tenuous link that separated his past from his present.

“Christian, please...not like this! _Please_...  you-y-yu-you don’t have to prepare me, but some lube, please... Christian, please...I’m sorry!”

Jensen jerked away like he had been tasered; suddenly coming back to himself and realizing what he’d been about to do. With a strangled cry he backed off blindly, literally falling off the bed and continued to haul himself backwards before turning and sprinting into the bathroom to throw up.

His face was splotchy and red and his throat raw when he emerged five minutes later to find Jared still in the same position he had left him in- not even having moved his hands from the position Jensen had forced them in. His face was turned towards the bathroom and from his position Jensen could see the drying tear-tracks on his cheeks.

Jared whimpered when he felt hands reach for him again, but the hands didn’t hurt. Didn’t do anything except for pull his pants back up.

Blinking, he glanced up to see red-rimmed green eyes which refused to meet his gaze and instinct had him reaching out to grab the hand to stop its retreat.

“Stay?” His voice sounded like he’d been suffering from strep throat.

The older man paused, hovering uncertainly and not attempting to free his trapped hand, “Do- would you like me to call your brother?... or- or I could call one of your friends. It’s too late to disturb Sam now, but I’ll call her first thing tomorrow; tell her our contract is ove-...mmph!”

Jensen flailed under the unexpected and nearly brutal kiss.

“No-no, NO! I’m not refusing... you don’t have to break the contract-”

“Jared, wait; no... Jared, STOP!” He pushed him off, holding the younger man’s shoulders to force him still.

Jensen took a second to probe the corner of his mouth- checking for broken skin and formulating a _coherent_ response, “ _You_ didn’t break the contract, okay? _I_ did.” Jensen ducked his head to peer into turbulent hazel eyes- abruptly realising that the panic had made his voice was too loud for the confines of the room and moderating his volume even though he suspected it was _still_ loud enough- hurriedly adding, “I- I’m not going to press charges against your brother!”

There was a soft whimper and a minute loosening of the hold on his hand to indicate that Jared had heard but no other response.

“I-I’m not going force you to stay here after I-... after what I did.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Jared’s voice was small, quiet in the aftermath of the yelling; but all the more impactful for it.

“ _No?_ I- I just tried to...!” And Jensen couldn’t even bring himself to say the word, bile rising in his throat again at the thought of what he’d almost done- of what he’d never thought himself capable of doing.

“‘ _Tried’_ being the key word in there,” Jared returned, turning to finally look up into devastated green eyes. “You’re a good man, Jensen. And you didn’t do anything- _You stopped_.”

“As if that means _anything_!”

“It does,” The younger man reached out to pull the obviously distraught man closer, “Christian wouldn’t have stopped... even with me thrashing like that, he wouldn’t. So yes, it means everything, Jen.”

“You said that name before, when I was- uh...”

“He was my ex.” Jared answered carefully.

“I know, you said.”

He nodded, not sure what the tycoon was trying to ask.

“Is-... was he the...uh- the older guy you mentioned before? The one with whom you had the –the unpleasant... experience?”

Jared nodded, smiling briefly to himself at Jensen’s attempt at phrasing it politely; but his smile disappeared when he noticed the devastation in the tycoon’s eye at the confession.

“Tell me that wasn’t the only experience you had to go on before you agreed to this contract with me?”

Jared bit his lip, allowing his silence to answer. ~~~~

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	19. Part 17

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-17**

Jensen had been leery of stepping across any invisible lines with Jared after his slip of control. True, it had been months since the incident; and the younger man appeared to be remarkably resilient, having bounced back with barely a scar; but he had found himself to be more and more careful- keeping an eye on the people mingling with his husband at any gathering they attended together.

On the positive side, he and Jared had grown closer in the intervening months, the Biotech major no longer looking terrified the moment Jensen disagreed with him. However, watching the younger man down shot after shot made him regret some of that closeness: the old Jared would have been simply too scared to let himself go like that in Jensen’s company.

He briefly wondered if they should have spent New Years’ with Jared’s family like they did Christmas; but not being used to family, he had found himself feeling trapped with the constant attention they were showered with.

Jared downed another shot and Jensen wondered if maybe he should have invited their friends over instead of taking Jared out for a private dinner like he had.

“You don’ like shots?”Jared asked, leg stretching out till his knee bumped with Jensen’s.

The tycoon smiled in amusement as he shook his head, “Someone has to drive.”

“Alw- alwaz so resp-respin-... res-pun-si-ble!”

“Maybe you should stop now too,” Jensen suggested.

“Why?” Jared slurred, leaning across the table like he was about to whisper some great secret, “I’m not goin’ te dwive!”

“Well, you’re going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.” Jensen reasoned; reaching out for the fresh shots he’d lined up.

 “Maybe,” The younger man grinned, dimples coming out to play as he smiled widely.

“Sweetheart, I promise you’re not going to be happy about that hangover tomorrow; c’mon now; no more.”

“You never let me have fun!” He pouted, but obediently relinquished his hold on the shot-glass.

Jensen shook his head as he smiled, signalling for the bill. “C’mon,” He said, offering his hand to support the inebriated man.

“Whe we goin’?”

“Home,”

“Don’t wanna go home.... wan te have fuun!”

“We’ll have fun at home,”

Tip-tilted eyes the colour of champaign brightened at that, “Really?”

Jensen bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud, “Really.”

Jared smiled, docilely allowing himself to be bundled into the passenger seat and leaning back against the window to stare at Jensen while he drove.

“What?” Shuffling uncomfortably at the scrutiny.

“You’re pretty... Prett-tty Jen- _sen_...”

“Yeah?”

“Um-hmm... but pretty Jensen doesn’t like me.” The voice was abruptly sad.

The tycoon shot a glance out of the corner of his eyes at the rapid change in tone, “I like you just fine.”

“Uh-uh. You don’t... Not like that.”

“I like you, Jared.” Jensen repeated steadily.

“Then you’ll have... have sex with me?”

“What?” Jensen yelped, completely blindsided by the words.

“If you like me-”

“I like you,” Jensen cut in.

Jared beamed, apparently pleased by the words before continuing, “And _I_ like _you_ ; we should have sex!”

“Jared, that’s-”

But the younger man was too lost in his own world to pay attention, “We should totally have sex. It’ll be fun!”

Jensen yelped, nearly swerving into the next lane when Jared accompanied his words with a bold hand high on Jensen’s leg. Gritting his teeth against the sudden burst of arousal, he clamped his hand on the exploring fingers, “Not while I’m driving.”

“Then, when?” Jared pouted, eyes questioning guilelessly.

“Once we reach home.”

And like a child, the younger man agreed, withdrawing his hand and turning to stare out of the window.

Jensen heaved a sigh of relief, glad to have found a specific focus for his happy-drunk of a husband.

“How much longer?” Jared whined after a minute.

Jensen groaned.

 

Javier grinned and gave him a thumbs up when he spotted how Jared was practically hanging off him like a limpet. He shook his head and guided them into the elevator, keeping one hand firmly hooked against his husband’ waist to ensure the younger man didn’t tumble to the floor.

Managing the door-lock took some manoeuvring, what with Jared doing his best octopus impression; but finally the door gave way and they stumbled in; Jensen directing them straight to the bed.

“We can have fun now?” Jared asked, blinking sluggishly up at him.

Jensen paused, “Uh, yeah. Why don’t you get ready, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Where will you go?” Pink lips pouted adorably.

“Umm... just- just to the kitchen. I’m thirsty.”

“But you’ll be back?” Jared checked.

“Yes, of course I’ll be back.”

 

The tycoon took his time in the kitchen, primarily to catch his breath and more importantly to give the younger man a chance to change his mind.

By the time he returned to their bedroom, he was sure Jared would have wizened up; which was why the sight that greeted him gave him  pause,  making him suck in a sharp breath: instead of nodding off as he’d hoped, Jared was reclining propped against a mountain of pillows. He was stark naked and had his legs splayed wide open, enough for Jensen to get a tantalising glimpse of what lay between.

“You took a _looong_ time,” The younger man pouted, the slurred speech a dead giveaway for how ‘buzzed’ he still was.

_And yeah; that was exactly why he had taken so long._

“Sorry,” Jensen whispered, forcing himself to move forward; knee-walking up the bed till he was sitting between Jared’s spread legs.

“You don’t like me anymore?” Hurt flickered in the hazel eyes and Jensen had to fight to suppress the moan that wanted out.

“Of course I like you... want you,” He assured; and wasn’t that the clincher? _He_ wanted Jared- the proof of his desire a hard bulge against his jeans... problem was, he wasn’t sure how much Jared wanted him and just how much was the drink talking.

“Yeah? Prove it!” was the cheeky retort.

_And really; he shouldn’t be finding his husband’s drunken bravado as hot as he was._

Jared reached forward to tug him closer, messily pressing their lips together and Jensen gave up. He would just have to hope Jared forgave him his weakness when the alcohol wore off.

Decision made, he opened the seal of his lips to grant the searching tongue access, surrendering to the kiss as his hands worked their way between their bodies to lightly stroke against his husband’s pulsing member.

“Mmph!” Jared gasped, hips jerking up involuntarily in Jensen’s grasp to get closer.

“More?” The tycoon drawled lazily, grinning at the frantic nodding.

Smiling to himself, he repeated the action; happy to have discovered a way to satisfy his husband without actual penetration. “Like this?”

Jared’s only response was to buck up into his fist, his own hands clenching the bedspread with a death-grip.

“What do you want, Sweetheart? Tell me,” Jensen murmured, tightening his hand over the straining flesh and enjoying how alcohol had removed Jared’s restrains when the younger man moaned wantonly at the action.

“M’uth. Jen, please... use your mouth?”

Jensen paused at the unexpected request; looking up to see hazel eyes blown with lust. Jared released the bed-spread abruptly to draw him close and press a quick kiss to his lips before releasing him and looking expectantly. Nodding briefly, Jensen crawled down the prone body. With one last glance up to the hazel eyes tracking his movements, he bent his head and proceeded to lick a stripe up the beautifully responsive flesh. Not very familiar with the ‘giving’ part of the blow-job; he wasn’t sure that it  was actually pleasing; but judging by Jared’s response, his husband seemed pleased enough that he continued till a choked off moan had him pulling off hastily, bringing him over that final ledge by hand.

By the time he worked Jared through the aftershocks, the younger man was fast asleep. Jensen shook his head at the sight; obviously, any reciprocation was out-of-the-question for the moment, but surprisingly he found himself not minding the fact too much. He retrieved a warm wash cloth from the bathroom to clean up the mess and pulled the soft blanket over to cover the nude frame before hurrying to the shower to take care of his own business.

 His last thought as he crawled under the covers to join his husband was hoping Jared didn’t freak-out when he awoke in the morning.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	20. Part 18

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-18**

Mark Sheppard jumped as Jarrett Wyatt Padalecki stormed into the room, demanding to meet Jensen.

“What’s it about?” He asked; pen poised over his open notebook.

The eldest Padalecki sibling glared, “It’s _private.”_

He smirked, apparently the Padalecki siblings had at least that much in common, “In that case, I could schedule you in sometime next week.”

He definitely wasn’t expecting the fist to slam into his desk, scattering a few papers as the infuriated man towered over him, “I want to talk my brother-in-law, not my boss.”

Mark discretely moved his chair slightly away from the fuming man, “You should have said that first.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

“I don’t know what your understanding is with my brother, but I swear I’m going to kill you if you hurt him.”

Jensen swallowed, he had expected a backlash after what had transpired, but when a fortnight had passed with no incidence, he had begun to cautiously hope that maybe Jared meant it when he said he forgave Jensen. Fortunately, Wyatt didn’t seem to be expecting any response from him.

“I trusted you with the kid, and JT swore up and down that you are a good guy, that you wouldn’t hurt him; so I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but-”

“Wyatt, what?” Jensen pressed, not sure if the he and the older brother were on the same page anymore.

“Are you behind those mails?”

The tycoon’s eyes narrowed, “What mails?”

“Those mails about JT with that bastard.”

“Christian?”

“So you _are_ behind them.”

“Of course not!”

“Then how do you know whom I’m talking about?”

“Jared mentioned his name.” Jensen put in, gut churning at the implications.

“So who the hell sent them?” Wyatt roared, “I swear if it is one of your friends, I’m going to fucking end you.”

“It wasn’t me,” Jensen repeated, “And simply screaming is not going to help us find a solution, why don’t you show me what you’re talking about?”

Wyatt scowled, “And why would I do that?”

“Because,” Jensen began, carefully holding on to his patience, “if someone sent you a video that could possibly hurt Jared, then it is possible that this person has something against my husband-”

“Would you be able to trace back the mail to its owner?” Wyatt questioned, catching on.

“Maybe,” He conceded, already dialling for Misha.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

“He _told you_ about Christian?” Wyatt asked, apparently having had enough of waiting while the two of them waited for the head of security to trace the e-mail to its source.

Jensen glanced up, surprised to hear him speak after the long silence. “Yeah, why?”

“Nothin’,” Wyatt shrugged, “JT doesn’t usually speak about the bastard.”

“Then how do you know about him?”

“First, I’m his brother,” The older Padalecki answered with a roll of his eyes, “And secondly, who the hell do you think helped him survive the ordeal in the first place?”

There was a pause when both men regarded each other, then, “Tell me?”

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, “I thought you said you knew.”

“I know the bare bones of the matter, yes... Jared wasn’t keen on sharing the details, which-... understandable, I guess. I didn’t press. But I would like to know more-”

“Never thought you to be the kinky type; Ackles.”

Jensen bristled, “I didn’t want to set Jared off accidentally... but if you think it’s unnecessary, why don’t you-” but before he could finish, Misha barged in, scowl prominent on his features.

 “Whoever sent this is good-”

“Good?” Jensen repeated.

“Yeah, they’ve somehow linked it back to Josh... and then I...” He trailed off, noticing the pallor on his friend’s face, “what?”

“Duhamel came in a while earlier saying Jared had contacted him asking about some investment plans... I told him to head up to the apartment to discuss it with Jared.”

Misha narrowed his eyes, “You really think that Josh...?”

Helpless green eyes turned to him, “I hope not; but I’d rather not take a chance.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Jared frowned as the doorbell rang- it appeared that the universe had something against his books today: first Genevieve was in a chatty mood and now this.

“Wha-” He paused mid-word, body freezing as he realised just who it was waiting on the other side.

Instinct had him closing the door on the smug CFO’s face, but the older man pushed a foot through to prevent the action, wrenching the door open forcefully enough to have Jared stumbling back.

“I believe I already told you what my answer to your offer was,” Jared said, determinately holding on to his composure.

“Ah, but unfortunately it’s not your choice any longer... your Master-” A smirk lit the man’s eyes at Jared’s instinctive flinch at the title, “Your Master offered to share you. Guess my dedication pleased him.”

 “Jensen wouldn’t.” He knew better than to respond to such a challenge; but he couldn’t help the protest; because if it was one thing he was certain of, it was that his husband was far too much of a gentleman to indulge in such indecent proposals.

“So sure in your Master’s love for you, eh, Pet?” Josh drawled, steadily advancing on the younger man, “And maybe he didn’t... but is he going to believe his faithful advisor for the past seven years or his boy-toy of a few months?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Jared hissed, freezing when he felt the couch behind him. Logically he knew he was the taller and better muscled of the two; but in reality, he felt as helpless as a newborn colt- still unsteady on its legs as it stumbled helplessly around.

“And wouldn’t you like that...” The CFO drawled, crowding into his space; grinning as he noted the barely hidden terror in the cornered man. Grinning, he raised a hand to teasingly stroke down one clean-shaven cheek.

“I said ‘NO’!” Jared growled, absolute terror making his hands move up automatically to push the man away.

They both blinked when Josh went flying back to sprawl on the floor.

“Why you little-” The CFO began before pausing abruptly, his expression changing in the space of a heartbeat as he simpered, “You can simply say you didn’t like the scheme, Mr. Ackles; you don’t have to push.”

“Wha-” Jared began in surprise, taken aback by the sudden change in the CFO’s attitude before noticing Jensen. The tycoon was heaving like he had run up the stairs instead of taking the elevator and his expression was positively lethal.

“Jensen,” He began, freezing as Josh Duhamel called out in the same instant; -the prone man shooting a covert smirk in his direction before turning to the tycoon.

Jared closed his eyes, waiting for the recriminations to begin as Josh’s earlier words echoed in his head: _who is he going to believe; his faithful advisor for the past seven years or his boy-toy?_

Which was why he was completely taken aback when he felt Jensen pull him close, “Jared; Are you alright?”

He blinked, “Jen...?”

“It’s me.” The older man confirmed, one hand gently reaching up to brush a stray lock off his forehead, eyes still on him he spoke to the men who had followed him in, “Jeff; please escort Mr. Duhamel off the premises and see to it that his permission for access is revoked. Inform Javier as well. I do not want him anywhere in the building. Misha, see to it that his termination of service paper is prepared.”

“Will do, Boss.” Misha answered, quirking a brow at the boy curled in Jensen’s arms, “You okay, Kid?”

Jared offered a watery smile to the Security expert, acknowledging his gratitude at having had the man train him defencebefore burying his head against his husband’s neck again.

“I didn’t mean to hit him,” He managed after a moment, glad that the older man didn’t appear to want his personal space back.

“I’m glad you did.” Jensen returned, suppressing his concern when Jared continued to cling to him. Twisting slightly, he quirked a brow at the older Padalecki brother, “Wyatt?”

Jared blinked his eyes open again at the mention of his brother’s name, gasping when he saw his older sibling reach out to pull him in and instinctively tightening his hold on Jensen.

Wyatt smiled at the lost expression on the tycoon’s face, grinning when his younger brother refused to relinquish his hold on Jensen. He awkwardly patted his brother-in-law’s shoulder in unspoken gratitude before slipping out of the door.

Jensen held the younger man for a few more minutes, gently rocking them side-to-side as he took on most of the younger man’s weight. He waited till some of the tension drained from the body before tentatively nudging the younger man towards their bedroom.

Jared, for his part, meekly allowed Jensen to manoeuvre him to bed without a hint of protest and then settle himself before crowding into his space again. Jensen raised his arm to allow Jared to curl in, his hand automatically going to the brunette strands to soothe.

When the younger man was still tense after five minutes, Jensen tried a trick he had learned when soothing his sister. He carefully guided Jared’s head till it was directly over his heart, letting the steady thrum of its beat soothe the younger man.

It was a few minutes before he heard the sleepy voice, “Thanks,”

Jensen’s arms tightened at that and he ducked to plant a kiss on Jared’s temple, much like he would do with his sister.

“Y’er honestly not mad?”

“Huh?”

“Not angry... at me?”

“Of course not! Why would I be angry at you, Sweetheart? Although-” He trailed off.

“Although?” Sleepy tired hazel eyes turned to peer at him.

Jensen smiled, “Although I would have appreciated a head’s up when Duhamel first approached you.”

“I thought I could handle it,” Jared confessed in a small voice.

“I know,” Jensen sighed, “And you did, admirably so, Jared... I just-... he- Duhamel actually asked me where you were. Said you’d asked him regarding some investment scheme. And _I_ told him where to find you.”

“Jen,” Jared interrupted, hearing all too clearly the unspoken guilt in the words, “”You couldn’t have known what he planned-”

“No,” The tycoon agreed, “I wish I had, though... Wish you’d trusted me enough to tell me he’d been harassing you.”

Jared smiled, putting his head back on Jensen’s chest as he snuggled closer, “Next time, okay?”

Jensen couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he absently petted the thick brown curls, “Let’s just hope there is no next time.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	21. Part 19

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-19**

Completely preoccupied by looking for a suitable substitute for Duhamel, especially this close to the close of the financial year; Jensen was forced to put in even more hours than usual.

“Heading off early?” Mark grinned as he passed the folder to his boss.

Jensen looked up in surprise, “Huh? Why?”

His P.A.’s eyes narrowed, “You can’t tell me that you honestly _forgot_ and that the kid’s _still_ with you despite stunts like this.”

His expression became more bewildered, “I-I don’t-”

He paused, reigning himself in as he inwardly questioned why he was explaining himself to the man. He sometimes honestly wondered who worked for whom given the amount of snipping he had to endure from the PA.

“I don’t,” He began again, far more levelly than the baffled tone of his previous attempt; raising a finger to pre-empt the secretary’s attempt at interrupting again. “- want to hear it unless it pertains to the Wintrier account.”

Mark scowled but didn’t say anything.

“Good,” He smiled in satisfaction, “Now could you please tell me where the files from the last quarter are? I need them.”

The older man retrieved the requested documents and Jensen continued to plod away on them long enough that he felt the faint stirrings of hunger begin. He was contemplating ordering dinner in when he noticed that the scowl _still_ hadn’t left Mark’s expression from when he’d stopped his inane babbling earlier. Deciding ordering the man’s choice of meal was the appropriate way to return to his better graces, he paused before dialling the delivery place, “Pizza or Chinese?”

If anything, the frown on Mark’s face deepened, “You’re planning on having dinner here.”

He hesitated, something in the resigned way the man had made the earlier statement striking him wrong, “Uh... yes? Why?”

“Of fuckin’ course you don’t know!” Mark Sheppard snapped, dark eyes glittering angrily, “Its Valentine’s Day you idiot and you’re newly married!”

Jensen swallowed, remembering Jared had woken up earlier than usual this morning and prepared breakfast personally. At the time he’d just assumed it to be a fluke, or that maybe his husband had woken early to study- after all he’d had a test today...

“Shit!” He breathed.

“Good,” his secretary smiled saccharinely, “Now that you know what’s wrong, you should perhaps head home and grovel? After all, it _is_ already past ten.”

Jensen nodded; saving the document he had been working on and shutting his computer.

“Want me to order some flowers as apology?” Mark offered. Despite his ribbing, the man meant well.

“Thanks; but no, I have a plan.”

The secretary grinned, “Atta Boy!”

His husband appeared slightly subdued at dinner ( _and of course Jared ha waited for him!_ ) but otherwise normal. Jensen made it to dessert before he couldn’t hold it in any longer and burst out, “Damnnit Jared, I thought I _told_ you to inform me when I’m being particularly dense!”

The younger man flinched- a reaction that didn’t escape Jensen; but he didn’t apologise.

He reached out to cover Jared’s hand on the table, feeling the fingers curl into a fist but refusing to relinquish his hold, “Look at me, Sweetheart.”

Champaign hazel eyes blinked to peer up at him obediently and Jensen could _feel_ the fear lurking in their depths.

“Why didn’t you tell me it’s Valentine’s Day, today?” He asked softly.

“I-” Jared began.

“Don’t say you didn’t remember because I know you did,” Jensen warned.

“I didn’t say anything because it didn’t matter.” Jared managed at last, “It’s not like we’re really married or we’re...”

“Except that it _does_ matter to you.”

“Jensen it-”

“Sshhh,” The tycoon hushed, rising to crouch before his husband and take his hands in his own. “I’m sorry I didn’t remember. And I’m sorry that I don’t have anything for you...” A pause, “Do you think you’ll be able to forgive me if I promise you twenty-four hours?”

“Twenty-four hours.” Jared repeated blankly.

“Twenty four hours,” Jensen confirmed, “with me. To do... _whatever._ ”

Jared’s breath escaped in a hiss, “No. No, I’m not making you my – my _sex-slave_... for any number of hours... I’m not-”

“Dude,” Jensen interrupted, “Get your mind out of the gutter! I said twenty-four hours of my time; not twenty-four hours of sex... sheesh!”

When the younger man simply blinked, he forced himself to continue, getting up from his crouch to reclaim his seat, “We can do anything- go to movies, take a day-trip somewhere, visit your family... _anything._ I’m not- I won’t say ‘no’ to sex; sex is awesome; but I meant we could simply have a day together... just hanging out, maybe?”

“And we’d be doing things _I_ enjoy?” Jared checked.

“Yes,” Jensen nodded, “You’ll have to give me some prior warning so that I can ask Mark to clear my schedule and switch off my phone and stuff, but you get the idea.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The day, if you ask Jared; had simply been his definition of ‘perfect’. The twenty-four hours Jensen had promised him hadn’t been spent doing anything much exactly: they had gone to an Indie-movie Jared had wanted to watch, (Jensen ridiculed practically every scene in muffled whispers that had Jared fighting not to disturb everyone else by bursting into loud guffaws the way he wanted to) and then tried out a new Deli that had opened near their apartment and all-in-all the whole day had been relaxing and in a single word- _nice_.

They were lounging in front of the TV, Jensen’s leg propped up on the table in front and Jared’s head in his lap; when Jared realized that not once in the entire day had he worried about being taken advantage of or having to pay for all the fun-and-games with his body.

“You’re a good man, Jen.” He whispered.

The tycoon glanced down in surprise before his expression clouded over, “Not really.”

“No?” Jared challenged, worried at the sudden glimpse of guilt in his husband’s face. “Why would you even think that?”

“I-” Jensen looked away briefly before meeting his gaze head on, “I took advantage of someone.”

Jared’s brows rose, “Who?”

Guilt and self-recrimination clouded the green eyes, “You.”

“I’m pretty sure I would have remembered if that happened.”

Jensen shook his head, “You were drunk.”

“You’re talking about New Years’.” A statement, not a question.

Emerald eyes flew to meet his, “You remember?”

He nodded, biting his lip, “Yes, and unless I was more drunk than I remember being, I’m pretty sure I was the one who cajoled you to have sex rather than the other way around.”

Jensen shook his head, “You were drunk, like you said. Pretty sure your consent doesn’t count. I was not. I-”

Jared pressed a finger to the plump lips to stop the words, “But I did consent. And I wasn’t as drunk as you thought. I was perfectly aware of what was happening- of what I wanted to happen. And yes, I remember everything from that night. ... Jensen, were you beating yourself up about that night all this while?”

His heart clenched at the averted eyes, and he curled his palm around one cheek to make the man face him, “Did you?”

“I thought I’d forced you into something you didn’t want.”

“You didn’t. And I wanted it...” He ducked his head as a blush painted his cheeks, “Still do.”

“I- after what I nearly did the other time, and your past and the mess with Duhamel... I- I didn’t think you wanted me like that.” Jensen whispered.

“I do,” Jared assured.

He didn’t expect the breath-stealing kiss his words inspired, nor did he expect Jensen to scramble to his feet, “Bedroom, now.”

Jared grinned, obeying the command and sneaking as many kisses and covert teasing touches en-route as he could. They undressed each-other much in the same way, nipping and licking at each bared inch of the other’s body.

Things naturally got awkward the moment they reached the bed.

“I- uh... I don’t bottom... _usually.”_ Jensen offered, after a self-conscious pause.

“I have never topped.” Jared admitted.

Jensen’s eyes bugged, “Never?”

He shook his head mutely; face crimson from the intimacy of the subject. ~~~~

“Would you like to?”

Jared looked up at that; Jensen- by his own admission didn’t play catcher, but here was the man again, pushing aside his own issues to consider Jared’s comfort. He shook his head.

“How do you-?” Jensen trailed off, eyes tracking the miles of bared skin when Jared lay down on his back and pulled his legs up and apart.

“No,” Gentle fingers caught hold of the ankles and drew them together again, “Not like this- not- not so clinically... I- I’d like to explore a little if that’s okay?”

Jared nodded, “That- I think that would be nice. I- uh... I never got a chance to explore.”

Green eyes caught his, “Want to?”

He bit his lip, considering the offer before jerking his head in a nod. “Will you let me?”

“Anything,” Jensen assured, leaning down to capture his lips in a brief kiss before quirking his brows playfully, “How do you want me, O’mighty explorer?”

Jared grinned, grabbing the older man’s biceps and rolling them over till he was on top. Jensen smiled up at him, eyes shining with trust. Jared gently manoeuvred the trapped hands till they were stretching up; grazing the head-board, “Hold ‘em like this?”

Jensen nodded; not bothering with a verbal reply as his body relaxed and he gave himself over to Jared’s explorations.

 

The soft whimper had Jared looking up.

Jensen’s whole body was trembling with the effort to hold still and allow Jared to keep going; his lips pursed tight and eyes scrunched shut as he breathed in deep gasping gulps of air through his nose. Jared shifted his eyes up to note that the tycoon’s knuckles had gone bone white with the force of his grip and he was fairly certain he would discover deep crescent-shaped gouges in the older man’s palm when he unfolded the fisted hands.

He had not realised how the minutes had slipped by until it was nearly two hours now, engrossed in tracing the contours of his husband’s body as he was. And despite the obvious discomfort, Jensen had yet to utter a word of protest.

“Shit,” Jared gasped, shifting away and causing his husband’s eyes to snap open; instantly focussing on him as though there was some kind of marker on him.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen struggled to an upright position, hands reaching out to pull Jared in and completely disregarding that a mere second ago _he_ had been the one shivering violently.

Jared shook his head, leaning into the contact voluntarily; “Should have told me you were uncomfortable.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle; would have said something otherwise. I promise.”

“Thank you for letting me do this,” He whispered, nuzzling closer.

“Want to continue?” Jensen asked softly- no matter that he had perspiration beading at his temple from his efforts to resist squirming at the innocent touches that had been trailing over his body.

Jared shook his head, surprised by the sudden yawn that overtook him, “Tired,”

The tycoon groaned, “Seriously? You’re just going to leave me hanging like this?”

Jared glanced down to the nearly purpling hyper-sensitive organ before blushing, “What-?” He licked his lips hesitantly, “What would you like me to do?”

A warm hand stroked back the sticky bangs from his fore-head, “Nothing you don’t want to.”

He smiled, unable to hide his blush as he glanced at his husband. Jensen’s eyes were blown with arousal, pupils barely leaving a thin ring of green as he gazed at him, but they still promised to back off if Jared gave the barest hint of not enjoying himself. “Why don’t you take the lead?”

If he had been expecting Jensen to refuse; he would have been disappointed because instantly a warm hand curled around him to pull him flush against the tycoon’s chest; rolling them till he was on his back with Jensen’s heavy weight pinning him in place. And he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse when his husband’s other hand worked itself between their bodies to wrap around them both- he hadn’t realised till that minute what effect the explorations had had on his own body; working them both with efficient strokes till Jared was spilling in a wet rush with Jensen following behind after a single more stroke.

“Good?” Jensen asked some time later once they had both regained the ability of speech.

“Uh-huh;” He grinned, blinking lazily as Jensen staggered to the bathroom and returned with a cool wash-cloth which he slapped unceremoniously to Jared’s bared belly, “Clean up first, then sleep.”

The younger man only grumbled slightly, but refused to move and ultimately Jensen hitched himself up on his elbow and grabbed the wet cloth to swipe  through the sticky mess murmuring ‘Brat’ under his breath. He tossed the cloth in the direction of the bathroom before collapsing back on the bed, grinning when Jared immediately moved to throw a leg over his and surrendered to sleep.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	22. Part 20

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-20**

“Trust me?”

Jared glanced over in surprise. In the months since the fourteenth of February, they had grown close enough for the question to seem silly. And random- _Let’s not forget random._

“Huh?” He asked eloquently.

“Do you trust me?” Jensen repeated, still staring out of the windscreen of his Jaguar.

Jared’s brows furrowed, “You know I do.”

Jensen nodded, “Good. Then know that I’ll never let you come in harm’s way.”

“Uh... o-kay?” He was beyond baffled by the cryptic-ness of the words.

Jensen gave another of his infamous nods and stepped out of the car, Jared following suit a little hesitantly. His concern grew even more when he felt Jensen wrap an arm around his waist in a proprietary fashion- his husband hadn’t done that since the wedding ceremony.

He tried peeking at Jensen to figure out what was going on, but the impassive expression gave away nothing. Resigning himself to face whatever it was that had Jensen so spooked he let his eyes roam over the interiors of the restaurant; it wasn’t one of the places they frequented, and Jared disliked it on instinct. The place felt entirely too presumptuous for him to relax and given how tightly Jensen’s muscles were coiled, his husband was not comfortable either.

He nearly stuttered to a stop when he spied Christian in the far corner at one of the tables. And Jensen, for all his façade of uncaring cool, noticed his hesitance instantly, “It’ll be okay.”

He shot his husband a panicked, incredulous look but by then they had reached their destination and Christian was rising to his feet to greet them, “Ackles.”

“Bale,” Jensen returned, smile perfect and impenetrable on his face, “My husband, Jared- but then again I assume you already knew that. After all, you did say you’d been _friends_ , didn’t you?”

Jared wondered if his ex heard the thinly veiled accusation in the words.

“Of course I know, we were close, once. Weren’t we, Jared?” Bale smiled, before introducing his companion, “And this is my financial advisor, Josh; he used to work for your company actually before I managed to lure him away, although I’m not sure whether you knew him personally.”

Jared swallowed, till that moment he had not noticed who the fourth man was; too engrossed in taking in his ex’s appearance.

Christian Bale could certainly say that time had treated him well; he barely appeared to have aged since Jared saw him more than three years ago- his beard still as neatly trimmed as ever and his eyes as coolly grey and calculating as he remembered them.

“We had brief acquaintance of each-other,” Jensen returned and it took a moment for Jared to realise that he was answering Christian’s question about knowing Duhamel.

“So; no hard feeling for me to have taken away your money-man?” Bale smiled unctuously.

“Oh, of course not.” Jensen returned, “He’s all yours.”

Jared doubted he was the only one who heard the unspoken ‘ _Jared’s not’_ in that statement.

 

Dinner- _if it could be called that;_ was as awkward as it could possibly be; the conversation stilted and predominantly monosyllabic.

The food might have been excellent; but Jared could barely bring himself to swallow- each morsel sticking to his throat and refusing to go down. Jensen on the other hand kept up a steady, if slow stream of conversation.

He was debating whether to continue his struggle with the entrée when Jensen’s hand abruptly clamped down on his thigh. Muffling the yelp as a cough, he shot a glare at his husband; eyes widening when he noticed the sock-covered foot between Jensen’s legs.

His phone buzzed right then and he peered to find a message from Jensen:

 _Play along_.

Biting his lip he offered a smile to his companions; freezing when he saw the predatory smile on Christian’s lips widen as he took in Jared’s minute tremble. His breathe hitched when Jensen’s fingers tightened on his leg, but he refused to see what had happened to cause the reaction.

Jensen’s hand disappeared sometime towards the end of dessert and he relaxed; glad to be done with the torturous evening.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

“Whew,” Jensen murmured as he guided the Jaguar to its designated parking spot in their apartment’s lot, “God I can’t wait to take a shower-I feel so dirty!”

He smiled at the honest expression before remembering just _why_ Jensen felt dirty. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jensen shot him an incredulous look, “What, and have that creep target you? No thanks.”

 “If you think he’s such a creep, why are you even considering working with him in the first place?” He demanded; following the tycoon in as he unlocked the door and stepped in.

Jensen’s gaze was steady as he looked at him considering, “Because- ...well there’s something that I need to tell you,”

Something about the way he said it worried Jared, “Jen, what-?”

“Remember when Duhamel tried to...” Jensen sighed, briefly rubbing his forehead before looking up to meet Jared’s gaze head-on, “-tried to hurt you?”

Jared nodded.

“You weren’t surprised that I came back that early?”

Jared’s brow furrowed- now that he thought about it, it _had_ been afternoon, and for a man that usually came back well past the close of business hours; Jensen returning that early should have aroused his suspicion.

“Duhamel had been trying to blackmail your brother with a video of you-”

Jared paled.

“I didn’t think much of it then; just asked Misha to trace the sender... long story short; it aroused my suspicion when Bale sent me a tender on that new line we’re planning. Especially when I found out that Duhamel’s working with him now.”

Jared momentarily wondered if Jensen was worried about Duhamel leaking Astor Group’s marketing secrets but more urgent concerns forced him to put that worry aside for a moment, “Did you see the video?”

“Of course not!” Jensen shook his head, “Wouldn’t do that to you, Sweetheart.”

“But you want to watch it.” _Not a question._

“With you, and only if you consent,” Jensen refuted firmly before asking softly “Do you... consent, I mean?”

 And Jared could only nod.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Jared could feel himself trembling as Jensen curled around him and pressed ‘play’; the screen abruptly lightening as a bed came into focus. He bit his lip as he realised that contrary to popular belief, the image was sharp and clear; not hazy and blurred like in movies.

He watched, unable to tear his eyes away as a younger him walked in from the side, undressing casually as he neared the bed. He felt Jensen’s arm tighten around his shoulders and tried to visualise it from his husband’s point of view.

There was nothing untoward happening on-screen apart from a painfully thin boy undressing hastily. And a boy it was, eyes still too big as he tried to hide behind his bangs; and muscles yet to develop on the bony figure.

The boy arranged himself on his knees and elbows as Christian appeared from the same side the boy had a few seconds ago. Jared sucked in a breath as watched the older man survey the trembling form; flinching at the sudden hit on the upturned rear. _“Ready?”_

“Turn it off!” Jared gasped, suddenly remembering what was to follow; scrambling as he leaned over Jensen to locate the remote and switch off the video, whimpering in frustration as the sound continued- the flurry of sharp smacks echoing around the room till the tycoon managed to stop it.

“Jared?” Jensen’s voice was soft; _concerned._

He nodded; still too freaked to manage words.

“You remember what follows, don’t you?”

He nodded, leaning against the supporting hold and allowing his head to hang.

“Tell me?” Jensen requested, one hand curving around to pull him closer.

 “I-I-...” Jared stuttered.

“Sshhh... take your time” The tycoon whispered, brushing his lips against Jared’s tearstained temple.

“We dabbled in D-S,” He confessed in a whisper.

Jensen’s brows crinkled in confusion, “Diaz? Wha... who’s that?”

Jared shook his head, “Not Diaz... D-S as in... as in Dominance and Submission.”

It took a minute, but Jensen nodded, “So... something like that Fifty Shades thing; only real?”

He shrugged, unable to meet his husband’s eyes, “I guess; but I haven’t really read ‘em so-”

“I’m assuming you were the...ah- what’s the word- _submissive_?”

Jared nodded, biting his lips, “I- I know it was stupid and-”

“Hey,” Jensen interrupted, “It wasn’t stupid... unless we’re talking about recording the whole-” He made a vague gesture indicating the screen.

“Scene,” Jared filled for him, “They’re called scenes and I didn’t know about that. Jensen, I swear; I had no idea Christian was taping our scenes.”

The businessman blew out a breath before looking up to meet his eyes, “Okay, look; I’m going to be honest with you. You tell me not to watch ‘em videos; and I won’t, but it would be better for everyone involved if I did, Jared. Now; don’t take this the wrong way; I’ve got absolutely zero interest in seeing you getting your rocks off as someone beats you, but I’ve got a feeling Christian might try to use these videos and... and I _really_ don’t want to be caught unprepared.”

Jared felt fresh tears leak out of his eyes but nodded miserably.

“I need you to speak up, Jared. Say no and I’ll ne’er watch them; I promise I won’t go behind your back to see the tapes.”

“No, you’re right.” He admitted, “Just... do it when I’m not around? Please?”

Jensen nodded.

And so it was that he came back to a frowning Jensen the next day after he finished with his books. He stuttered to a stop before he could quite reach the man, “What?”

Jensen licked his lips before meeting his gaze, obviously considering his words carefully before he spoke to Jared, “Did... did you _like_ it? Him treating you like that?” He jerked his head towards the laptop balanced on his knees, obviously meaning the video he had been watching.

Jared shook his head, “There were moments, sure... but overall; no. Although I have to admit that his method had benefits.”

“Benefits,” Jensen repeated incredulously, eyes narrowed, “What kind of benefits?”

“My grades for one,” Jared answered immediately, “He ‘ _punished’_ me whenever my grades slipped below an A-minus.”

“And... did that happen often?”

Jared shook his head immediately, “Never after I realized exactly _what_ the ‘punishment’ involved.”

“So, just once?” Jensen confirmed.

He nodded, hoping Jensen wouldn’t ask what the ‘punishment’ had been and for some reason the tycoon seemed to understand that, not pursuing the matter.

“Do you still want it- _maybe once in a while_... crave the whole scene?”

Jared shrugged, not sure how to answer the question; he hadn’t liked being treated the way Christian had, but there was an undeniable thrill to the whole thing.

Besides, it wasn’t like he had anyone to try it with anymore. ~~~~

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	23. Part 21

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-21**

“Dude, tell Jensen to locate his files or whatever it is himself!” Chad grumbled as Jared’s phone buzzed for the seventh time in the past half-hour.

Jared nodded, grinning; grabbing his backpack as he headed after his friends out of Dr. Pellegrino’s class, pressing the ‘answer’ key without checking the number, “’lo?”

“Jay... I was beginning to wonder if you would answer,”

Jared froze, bagful of books landing with a thud on the floor as his fingers went bone-white on the phone.

“Jared?”

He blinked, coming back to himself at Chad’s voice; eyes wide in panic as he stared at his friend. “It’s not Jensen.”

His friend frowned as he paused at Jared’s expression, “Everything okay?”

Jared bit his lip and tried to force his expression into some semblance of calm as he nodded shakily, “Yeah- yeah, everything’s fine.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Jared had never been happier to see Jensen when he got home from his classes than he was that day. Having hung up the moment he’d identified the caller; he had spent the remains of the day anticipating a call that – _thankfully;_ never came.

“What?” Jensen asked, apparently having read something in Jared’s face; but the younger man shook his head, determined to forget the little blip on his otherwise perfect day.

“Why don’t I freshen up, and then we’ll have dinner?” He offered.

Jensen hesitated, but eventually moved to do as he was asked.

 

When he emerged from his shower, freshly changed into a tee-shirt and loose sweat-pants; the plates were stacked on the kitchen counter while his husband spoke to someone on the phone- obviously having been interrupted while setting the table.

Jared picked up the plates wiping them down while allowing his thoughts to return to the unexpected phone-call earlier in the day- _What had his ex wanted?_

Jared jumped violently before relaxing at Jensen’s soft ‘hey’ from right behind him, having been too lost in his thoughts to have heard his husband’s approach.

“Wanna try something,” Jensen whispered, nuzzling into the little hollow between his neck and shoulders, arms coming to curve around his hips.

Jared swallowed, a shiver coursing through him at the words; privately wondering if Jensen had caught on to the fact that Jared was panicking inwardly and simply offering a- _welcome-_ distraction.

After viewing the video, Jared had been terrified that the tycoon would either back off completely, or force him into something he simply wasn’t ready for; but Jensen had done neither. And it appeared that Jensen was willing to put Jared’s past behind them. It was that knowledge that made him relax, allowing himself to lean into the body behind him ever-so-slightly.

“So... I’ve been doing some reading on that whole DS thing you told me about.” The older man confessed.

Jared fought not to tense his muscles like they seemed inclined to, “Yeah?”

“Mmm-hmm...” A nip to his ear lobe, “Some of it is, quite frankly... well, _out there,_ you know? But some of the things are... they- uh... they sound ... _interesting.”_

 “That’s... _good_?” Jared questioned

Jensen laughed, nuzzling again, “Trust me; I think you might actually enjoy this.”

He couldn’t help involuntarily freezing at the words, Jensen’s arms tightening automatically at his response.

“Hey, sshhh... It’s okay; just breathe... there, better now?”

Jared nodded wordlessly, blushing a little at his sudden flair of panic and trying to hide his eyes behind his bangs.

“Something Bale used to say, huh?” Was the tycoon’s astute guess.

He nodded again.

“But you can say no to me... not gonna force you into anything you don’t want, alright? I- well, I just thought this might be something you’d... _like_?”

Jared turned within the circle of his husband’s arms to look the man in the face- if there ever was anyone he could have trusted enough to try that lifestyle again, it would be Jensen; the man who had never laid an unwanted finger on him.

“Don’t force yourself into this, Jared,” Jensen pleaded, tilting Jared’s head down to rest his forehead against his, “I should have kept my damn mouth shut; I’m sorry... Forget I ever said anything.”

 “No, I... uh-I wanna try,” Jared whispered, something about the honest concern in the green eyes giving him courage.

He was a little relieved when Jensen didn’t question his choice beyond a long minute of simply staring into his eyes wordlessly.

“So... how do you want to do this?” Jared asked, shifting away subtly.

“You’re okay with being the sub- the... ah- the submissive?”

Jared blushed. He had not even considered any other scenario. He nodded.

Jensen nodded, seemingly satisfied and straightened. “Take off your shirt.” Jensen ordered; voice as commanding as an experienced Dominant’s... but then he ruined the effect adding in a soft, “Please?”

His blush deepened, but Jared obeyed; swiftly pulling off his V-neck and then folding it before placing it on the counter.

“Damn; there should be a law of some kind preventing you from ever covering up that torso,” Jensen announced, eyes fixed on the defined muscles as they rippled with his movements. Then his eyes flew up to meet his, “Or maybe not; you know... you’d cause more street accidents than drunken drivers if you walked around shirtless.”

“Jensen...” Jared whined, his face flaming at the praise.

The tycoon had the grace to look apologetic, “Too much? The books all said praise was good.”

Jared was totally helpless to control the amused snort that escaped at that, shaking his head and gesturing at Jensen to continue.

“You’re allowed to talk, you know?” Jensen told him, obviously not missing that Jared had not spoken unless directly questioned since he’d agreed to be the ‘sub’. A finger trailed down the smooth line from his throat to dip lightly in the lines of his cut- abdomen before brushing teasingly over his navel, “You don’t need my permission to speak.”

Jared nodded – shivering at the caress and grateful for the verbal confirmation as he gathered his thoughts. Licking his lips before offering, “Would you like me to tell you my safe-word?”

“No safe-words,” Jensen shook his head, green eyes lifting to lock on his face, “No _means_ no; same goes for stop, pause, wait and the rest. You want things to stop; they’ll end the second you say so... I’m not looking to push boundaries or anything of the sort, Jared. This is just supposed to be something... _fun_ for the both of us. Okay? So the second this stops being ‘fun’; you tell me.” Jensen finished, complete with air-quotes.

That... _that was new_.

“Okay,” He whispered.

Jensen pulled out a maroon silk tie from the pocket of his house-coat and dangled it from two fingers, “Blindfold?”

Jared trembled at the evidence of how this was something planned, unable to help the unexpected burst of arousal as he realised that Jensen had had that tie in his pocket all this while.

 _Logic said that he should say ‘no’..._ but what emerged was,“Yes,”

Jensen’s answering smile was dazzling, “Perfect!”

His breathing sped up when the tie wrapped around his head to temporarily blind him, but relaxed when Jensen smoothed a hand down his spine. The tycoon continued the motion to fluidly squeeze his arse once before moving to grasp his hand and guide it to the nearest granite platform, “You’ll be alright if I let you go for a couple of minutes? I need to set this up.”

Jared bit his lip, not liking the idea of being abandoned; but nodded his consent nevertheless. He smiled when his husband began humming softly, for while he couldn’t _see_ what the ‘preparations’ included; the humming assured him that he hadn’t been forsaken.

He went willingly when Jensen tugged at his hand, smiling when the older man stopped him with his palms on both shoulders.

“Easy,” Jensen cautioned; “Want you in my lap, Jared.”

The Biotechnology major nodded, the tip of his tongue poking from behind his bitten lips as he allowed his husband to ease him down till he was straddling Jensen.

“Comfortable?”

Jared shifted slightly; rocking a little to check his freedom of movement before leaning back till his back was supported by the edge of the table and nodded.

For his part, Jensen was patient; watching wordlessly as Jared settled himself on his lap before trailing a finger down the bare skin using the same path as before; smiling briefly when Jared shivered at the touch.

“I’d originally thought _footsie_ would be a good place to begin; but after last week…” And though he couldn’t _see_ , Jared knew that Jensen would be crinkling up his nose in distaste at the memory, “Well, it just sounded gross,”

Jared laughed, reaching out blindly till his fingers buried themselves in the short strands of the tycoon’s hair and tugged as he leaned down; hoping for a kiss. He was not disappointed.

He had never said anything but he knew he didn’t need to for Jensen to know he appreciated the gesture.

“Open up,” Jensen whispered.

He obeyed wordlessly, not sure what to expect and was pleasantly surprised when a forkful of salad was coaxed into his mouth. He accepted the bite and relaxed in bliss when the flavours all burst upon his tongue. He had not expected the tycoon to spear a bit of everything for a bite the way Jared did for himself, but clearly Jensen was as observant as he was sharp.

It continued that way for a while, Jensen stroking and teasing his body while he continued to feed him bits of salad at intervals. He was apparently bent on show-casing his expertise as a lover because in no time at all he had Jared reduced to a sweating, quivering bundle of nerves. And still Jensen didn’t stop; oh he would pause for a bit alright, allow Jared to step off the metaphorical ledge and regain his bearing... _and then begin anew_. The worst part was that Jensen was not actually doing anything which could be categorised as ‘sexual’ outright; he just played with Jared’s body like it was a fine-tuned instrument and he was the maestro.

Jared couldn’t bite back his gasp when soft lips closed over his left nipple, the warm suction making him curl forward offer more to the suckling lips even as he ground down in search of more friction.

“More,” He managed to bite out; sightlessly reaching for his husband’s hand and lifting it off from where it lay curved around his hips to move it to the other pink peak.

He whimpered when the sensitive skin was pinched between forefinger and thumb while Jensen’s teeth simultaneously grazed the one he still had in his mouth. He relaxed slightly when the lips left the tortured peak, tensing when Jensen’s erstwhile free hand closed on the abused flesh; trimmed fingernails dragging across the moist flesh.

Jared had a second to bemoan the loss of the hands as they disappeared from his skin momentarily before the moan turned into a gasp as lips brushed his left nipple again. And this time he was prepared for the warm suction of Jensen’s mouth... which was why he found himself arching back and thrusting his chest forward when instead of warmth, cold surrounded the heated flesh. He thought he detected the faint scent of vanilla; and judging from the slowly warming sticky feeling on his chest as Jensen continued to lick and lave at it, his husband had scooped a spoonful of desert into his mouth before he continued to torment him oh-so-pleasurably.

Lost in the sensations swamping him, it took him a few minute to realize that is husband’s hands had returned to tease his other nipple. The clearly identifiable smell of wintergreen teased his olfactory nerves as fingers continued their assault on his suddenly overly-responsive nipple, “Wha’s the smell?”

Jensen chuckled at how low his voice was: the arousal clear in the rolling vowels, “Vaporub.”

And as relentless as the onslaught had felt; Jared found himself shivering with unquenched need when the hands and lips that had teased him so mercilessly disappeared. Suddenly bereft; he reached out to loop his own hands around Jensen’s neck, leaning forward and smiling into the offered kiss. Something in the back of his mind questioned the sudden change of pace; making him wonder what Jensen was waiting for even as he registered a slight tingling sensation spark, the heat from the ointment increasing with every heartbeat.

It took him another minute to realize what was happening and a slow worry slithered into his mind, raising concerns about whether Jensen would actually stop if the sensations became too much for him- which they were; every second increasing the smouldering heat from the chemicals in the gel.

“ _Burns!_ ” He gasped, the vaporub searing at the susceptible nerves, making his fingers claw into Jensen’s shoulder and body arch backwards as he twisted vainly to seek relief.

His worry about having to beg long and hard never materialized because Jensen was in motion instantly, one hand sliding up his back to curve around his shoulders as nonsensical assurances rained from his lips. And then something was being dragged against the irritated little nubs; the sudden burn from the shocking-cold of the ice-cube eliciting a gasp before it soothed: the relief sharp enough to push him over the edge he had been hovering on. He dimly felt the tycoon guide him through his release, the soothing ice never leaving its spot even as warm fingers pressed against his cotton encased dick to provide the additional friction necessary to work him through the orgasm.

“Thank you,” He whispered, as he came down from the ecstasy of his release; ignoring the mild strain on his back as he stretched to slump forward and rest his head against his husband’s shoulder once he was done; not making any effort towards climbing off the elder’s lap.

His husband’s hand made two sweeps of his back- soothing him, before breaking the silence, “Grab onto my shoulders,”

He made a soft enquiring sound, hands already moving to obey the command; stiffening when he felt muscular arms cup his bottom, hefting him up as Jensen rose. Legs coming up to encircle his husband’s waist, he tightened his hold; clinging tiredly as Jensen carried him to their bed.

He smiled, humming in pleasure when instead of simply dropping, Jensen bent to gently lower him on the bed; flopping gracelessly the moment Jensen managed to unwind his arms from round his neck.

“Can you straighten for me for a moment, Sweetheart?”

And although he didn’t want to, disappointed at being made to move so soon after his orgasm, he obeyed wordlessly; too worn out to refuse anything at this point.

“Doing so good, that’s it... raise your hips... there you go!” Jensen kept up a steady stream of encouragement as he helped Jared off his sweatpants.

He hissed when something soft and moist brushed against his now-hypersensitive skin before realizing that Jensen was wiping him down; marshalling the remains of his energy to hold still enough to let the tycoon finish up.

“There, that’s better; right?” Jensen whispered as he cleaned off the final remnants of the ice-cream, ointment, sweat and saliva that covered his skin.

He just hummed absently, shivering when the air-conditioner rapidly cooled the moist skin; and smiling gratefully when Jensen drew the covers over his prone form and tucked him in.

Eyes closed,  he waited for Jensen to join him under the blankets, drifting pleasantly and nearly nodding off by the time he felt the sudden draught of cold air before a warm... no, not warm; Jensen felt _cold._

The discrepancy had his heavy lids struggling open- _Why was Jensen cold?_

“Just me,” His husband assured, “Go back to sleep.”

“Why’re you col’?”

Green eyes furrowed at the question, “I’m not co-... _oh,_ ” sudden understanding lighting his features, Jensen huffed out a laugh, “Must be because of my shower,”

Jared pushed himself up on his elbows to peer at him; blinking sleepily, “Shower?” He asked blankly.

Jensen shrugged, “Yeah,”

“Why’d you-...?” He began before memory returned, “I’m sorry I didn’t- muumph!”

Two fingers pinched his lips closed, viridian eyes relaxed as Jensen shook his head, “Was worth it.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Jared nodded, “If you’re not mad, then I’m not going to worry about it.”

“Good,” Jensen whispered, curling around him as he relaxed into the soft mattress.

Jared smiled back, turning over as he pulled the arm loosely flung over his waist tighter and twined their fingers together. “You know...”

“Hmmm...?” Jensen murmured, a cosy line of heat now that he’d warmed up- against his back.

“We’re yet to have plain old vanilla sex,”

“We are?”

“Yeah,” He chuckled, “So far we’ve always been either drunk or umm... exploring or, well; whatever today was.”

“Huh,” Jensen replied, “I never realized.”

“Me neither; it just struck me.”

“Want to set matters straight?” The tycoon’s voice was a low purr as he undulated his body to press up against his back.

Jared hesitated- _Christian had never liked a refusal_ ; but since Jensen was not his ex, he decided to take his chance, “Some other time?”

Plush lips pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his head as he felt Jensen withdraw slightly without letting go of their entwined fingers, “Some other time.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 


	24. Part 22

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-22**

Jared hesitated before room 420, unwilling to go in. He wondered briefly how he had ended up in this position again when he’d promised himself he wouldn’t. ~~~~

Wiping a hand over his mouth as he contemplated just turning around and heading back, the cool press of his titanium wedding band against his lips had him pausing. Reminding himself that Jensen was an innocent in all of this and that he didn’t want his husband to end up in the cross-fire between him and his ex; he reluctantly straightened his spine, rapping sharply on the door twice as he waited to be let in.

“Jay,” Josh Duhamel greeted, smile nauseatingly wide, “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to chicken out.”

Jared narrowed his eyes coldly, uncertain what to make of the fact that he’d obviously been spied upon, “The name’s Jared.”

“I’d forgotten how much you always hated the nickname,” Christian said from his position at the little balcony table.

Hands clenched into fists, determined not to give away his fear as he shook his head to refuse Christian’s invitation to join him on the balcony and stared defiantly at the man, “What do you want, Christian?”

Grey-blue eyes going flinty, the man glared at him, “You know better than to anger me, Jay...”

“And what are you going to do? Push me into the counter again?” Jared snapped, having had enough of keeping mum about what had happened all those years ago, “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Ah yes, you have a new sugar-daddy now; don’t you?”

“Jensen’s not my-” Jared began only to cut off with a muffled yelp as Josh’s arms closed around him.

“Of course not; _Jay..._ he’s just your current john, isn’t he?”

“Let go of me!”

“Let go of him!” Christian surprised him by echoing his words, glaring at his ‘financial adviser’; “And stop interrupting!”

Josh glared at his employer but relaxed his hold on Jared enough that the man managed to squirm free.

Jared stood panting harshly, glaring at both men.

Christian rose from his seat, eyeing Jared thoughtfully, “You always did like the finer things in life...”

Jared bit his lip to keep from responding.

“Wonder what your husband will say if he finds out you’re just with him for his money, huh?”

Jared swallowed, barely managing to keep from rising to the bait.

“And have you told him about your past, Jay?”

“Jensen doesn’t care about my past!” He managed, unable to keep silent any longer.

“Maybe not,” The businessman agreed, “But I doubt he would be too happy if his husband was mired in a sex- scandal... or say...turned out to be the rising star of the adult film industry...”

“What-” Jared caught himself, realising his fear was just goading the man and swallowed; working to neutralize his expression. “What do you want, Christian?” He finally managed, pleased to note that his voice didn’t waver.

“I just want to ensure that Ackles sees my proposal as the opportunity it is.”

“What makes you think I have any control over his business decisions? I’m his _husband_ ; not business consultant.”

Christian’s smile turned cold, “Well Jay; you better hope you can convince him... _And soon_. Or we’ll all see how good a businessman he stays when he discovers that his husband has been cheating on him.”

“I vote for option two,” Josh inserted, his eyes predatory as he let them roam over Jared’s body from his spot on the room’s bar.

Christian rolled his eyes at the words, leaning word to whisper in Jared’s ear, “Well, you better hurry, Jay; I don’t know how much longer I can reign in lover-boy.”

 

Jared fled.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡**

He was still working on putting the entire episode behind him when Jensen returned from work that day and his face alone told Jared that it was going to be a long night. Nevertheless, Jensen kept his silence till after dinner was finished; only asking quietly as they were clearing the table.

“Is there anything you want to tell me, Jared?”

He glanced up in surprise before shaking his head. His encounter with Christian was definitely not something he wanted to trouble Jensen with.

“You’re sure?” The tycoon pressed, something a lot like hope glimmering in his eyes.

When he shook his head again, the man sighed; nodding his acceptance as he retreated to the study. To his surprise, it wasn’t long before he emerged holding a manila envelope. Just the number of times a similar envelope had heralded terrible things in movies had Jared swallowing, Jensen’s grim expression confirming that it wasn’t anything good.

Still; he accepted the package wordlessly, biting his lip when he spied the clutch of photographs within: _All of them from earlier in the day_.

“J-Je-Jensen,”

“I know,” The tycoon answered, an unhappy tilt to his lips, “What I don’t understand is why you didn’t say anything.”

He ducked his head, more ashamed than he could have believed; “Sorry,”

And this time it was definitely anger colouring his husband’s tone, “Damn it, Jared! The bastard could have hurt you, done anything to you and I wouldn’t have found out till after the fact! Are you really that much of a masochist?”

He gulped, wondering how even the obvious fury and the ranting didn’t have him breaking out into a cold sweat whilst back when he’d been with Christian, the slightest narrowing of his eyes had had him whimpering in abject terror.

“It...It wasn’t me he was trying to hurt,” he finally conceded, making the tycoon pause.

“What?”

“Hurting me wouldn’t do him any good, Jen. It’s you he’s targeting.”

“Me?”

Jared nodded, “Christian figures I have some power over you... wants me to influence you into signing the contract.”

“So... he’s what, blackmailing you?”

Jared nodded miserably, “Told me he was going to send you _evidence_ that I’d been cheating...” He let out a brief hysterical laugh, “Or something along those lines... thinks he can threaten you with me. Guess he hasn’t figured out...” He trailed off, shrugging.

“And you what... You think you don’t matter?” Jensen asked incredulously before sobering, “How does he plan to get this _evidence_ he threatened you with?”

Jared shrugged, repressing the shiver that wanted out at Josh’s threat.

“You don’t know or you don’t want to tell me?” Jensen snapped.

“I- I’m not sure,” He finally admitted. “He might be planning to involve Josh somehow.”

Jensen quirked a curious brow at that, “Duhamel?”

Jared nodded miserably.

The older man waited for a moment; forehead creased in thought before jerking his head in a sharp nod, “Jared, I know you want this to stay private; but I honestly believe we’re in over our heads with this one.”

The biotechnology major’s head shot up, “What- what are you suggesting?”

“We involve Misha... he knows this stuff and I think we can trust him to keep a secret.”

Jared swallowed, while he didn’t want to involve a third person; what Jensen was saying made sense. With a defeated sigh he gave in.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

“Well, you’re on the right track,” Misha began once they had explained the situation to him, continuing at their furrowed brows, “Look, have you seen any of those blackmail dramas bulk produced by Hollywood?”

They both nodded uncertainly.

“Well, most of them are dumb; things don’t work that way in real life... but, about the only thing all those movies and books have in common is this: the person being blackmailed keeps everything a secret. Admittedly the plot would not thicken if the thing called transparency existed but...” he trailed off, shrugging “Fact is, you can only blackmail someone if you’ve got leverage; and you only have leverage if the individual has things to hide. Capicé?”

Jared swallowed, but nodded. _He definitely had things he didn’t want the world to know._

“So, as I was saying; you guys are on the right track so far. Jared, you were brave enough to be honest to Jensen. Jensen, you were smart enough to demand that honesty.”

“What you’re saying is Christian can’t hurt Jared anymore because I already know his history with my husband?”

“No; from what you’ve told me, he is still dangerous. But your openness has taken the bite from his hits, for now anyway.”

“He’s going to try again?” Jensen asked with narrowed eyes.

“It’s likely.” Misha speculated before changing the subject, “You haven’t told me yet how you came in possession of those photos, Jensen.”

“Christian gave ‘em to me.” The tycoon admitted sullenly.

“Bale contacted you?” Misha’s eyes glimmered with interest even as Jared flinched.

“Not Bale; Kane. Bale had hired him to snap Jared’s picture as he emerged from their little rendezvous, unfortunately for him, Chris is a better friend than an employee.”

Jared shivered unconsciously- _thanking the stars for the diminutive photographer’s firm morals,_ making Jensen wrap an arm around him in reaction. Misha took in the wordless interaction without comment, smiling to himself as he forced himself to focus on the case, “Are you aware about whether or not he gave a copy to Bale too?”

Jensen shook his head, “No, he said he wouldn’t; not this time at least. He had a couple of duds, the location definitely identifiable, but Jared’s face obscured; said he would hand over those to Bale.”

“That’s good,” Misha nodded. “Keep him ignorant.”

“But then he’s going to try this again.” Jensen deduced, “You actually _want_ that, Collins?”

The Security expert nodded in affirmation, glancing at Jared as he did, “You’ll need to inform us the next time Bale contacts you. Avoid using your own phone, and ... yeah, don’t call Jensen; you have my number, right?”

Jared scrolled through his contact list before confirming that yes; he did have Misha’s contact details.

“Is he going to be in any danger?” Jensen cut in sharply.

“I’ll have my entire team watching-” He began, but the tycoon interrupted again.

“No, listen; I don’t care if we rack up some loses, Misha. **_Nothing_** should happen to Jared. He comes first.”

The dark haired man actually laughed at that, “Way to show your confidence in my abilities, dude!”

But Jensen was not swayed, “No, I trust you with my life-”

“But not Jared’s,” Misha finished grimly, sobering between one breath and the next. “Jensen; do remember anything about the skill set that I’d mentioned in my CV?”

The tycoon gestured positively, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“You do realize that that was just the tip of the ice-berg; right? And my specific skill set- it’s for situations like these. .. You’ve had me sitting on your payroll twiddling my thumbs all this while, don’t you dare take it away from me now that I’ve actually gotten a chance to earn my keep. Let me handle this, Jensen; trust me.”

Jensen frowned, but finally nodded in agreement; glancing briefly at Jared before voicing his next question, “What about the tapes?”

Predictably, Jared flinched at the question, the action somehow making him burrow closer against Jensen’s side.

Misha chose his words carefully before answering, “Given what you’ve told me about those tapes, and judging from his words to Jared today; Bale has no reason to believe that either of you are aware of their existence... No, if you ask me, he’s not going to bring out the tapes till he thinks he’s got Jensen cornered. It’s the ace up his sleeve.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	25. Part 23

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-23**

Jared groaned as he found himself reading the same line for the fourth time from his notes – at this rate he was sure to flunk the next day’s quiz; mind constantly wondering away from the Single Nucleotide Disorders he was trying to learn to the mess the Christian situation had developed into.

Thankfully, his ex hadn’t rung him up again after they met that time; although he was in pretty much constant communication with Jensen from what the tycoon told him. Almost every single evening saw Jensen muttering angrily about the other businessman. Jared sometimes wondered how Jensen managed not to give away the fact that he knew about his past with Jared given his comments about the other man. Nevertheless, things progressed pretty much according to Misha’s plan. ~~~~

Things came to a head when Jensen sent back the proposal from Bale Inc. with requests for further changes.

It was barely an hour before Jared received another call and he found himself back in room 420.

This time Christian was there alone and he was very much the man Jared remembered giving him the scar on his left bicep. Offended and infuriated at Jensen’s response; Christian had obviously found solace in alcohol by the time Jared reached the hotel. He began the evening by cursing Jared’s incompetence to hell and back.

Jared bit his lip, not wanting to believe the words, but barely managing not to fall back on old patterns. It was only when Christian shoved him that he remembered having escaped once before and headed for the door again.

Too busy looking behind him, he slammed into a hard chest and winced; muscles’ going lax when he saw it was Jensen. Realising the tycoon wasn’t looking at him; he glanced behind him only to find Christian standing there.

Neither had spoken, but it had been easy to see the animosity between the two men.

 

That had been yesterday.

And now, Jared found himself unable to concentrate in his books. Sighing and giving up the test as a lost cause; he slammed his notebook shut and went to sit in front of the television, finding some mindless action movie to take his thoughts away from his troubles.

He had been lounging in front of the giant screen in the den for about an hour and a half when the tycoon returned from work, surprise evident on his face at finding Jared sprawled across the couch. “Thought you had a quiz tomorrow?”

He hummed noncommittally, “Gonna flunk either way, so...”

“Are you drunk?” Jensen demanded sharply, making him turn and lift up on his elbows to peer up at his husband’s face.

 “What? No!”

“So just indifferent then,” Jensen mused, pausing in between unbuttoning his shirt to come and crouch in front of him, “Tell you what; I’m going to take a page out of Bale’s book and-”

Jared’s breath left him in a gasp, eyes widening in disbelief.

Jensen continued obliviously; or maybe not given how his emerald- _actually jade, tonight_ , eyes were boring into him as his thumb brushed in calming little circles on the inside of Jared’s wrist, “Sshhhh... not gonna punish you, specifically. There’s a punishment system and a reward system; right? I’m gonna follow the reward one, see how you respond to it.”

He could feel his mouth hanging open in surprise, but he nodded.

“Good boy, get your books, okay?”

He couldn’t help the helpless laughter at that, because _God, Jensen was trying-_ even if he had absolutely no clue about Jared’s studies.

“Don’t really have books; I’ve got my notes though. We mostly read papers.”

Jensen smiled, “Yeah okay. Get those, then. You need time to prepare?”

Jared nodded uncertainly.

“Fine. In that case, I want you to read up whatever you have to. I’ll quiz you after, alright? You’ve got thirty minutes.”

Not sure where it was going, Jared simply followed the directions. Jensen came back to the room exactly half an hour later.

“So,” He glanced up expectantly.

“You want to know your reward.” Jensen guessed.

He nodded, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table as Jensen took the seat opposite.

“How ‘bout a kiss for every correct answer?”

 _Kinky,_ he thought but held his silence; nodding as Jensen pulled his notebook towards himself.

“Okay, so....” quickly skimming the text, “What’s the mutation in Sickle cell anaemia?”

“Substitution of Glutamine by Valine in the sixth codon of the beta-globin subunit of the haemoglobin molecule.” Jared rattled off.

Jensen blinked for a moment before his lips turned up at the corners in the hint of a smile, “Yeah, that’s correct.”

Jared preened at the affirmation, bouncing excitedly in his seat, “My reward?”

“You want it now?” Jensen questioned, even as he stood up and rounded the table, “Not accumulate and collect at the end?”

He shook his head, practically thrumming with nerves, “Regular reinforcements are more productive.”

Jensen laughed, his left hand curling around Jared’s shoulder as he came to stand behind him even as his right smoothed down the length of his arm to tangle their fingers together. Jensen’s lips brushed his temple just as he became aware of something being pressed into his palm.

He opened his hand to find a _Hershey Kiss_ nestled in the centre of his palm; grinning as he realized that Jensen was actually feeding his chocolate craving when he promised a reward of kisses. His grin dissolved into loud laughter when the older man pulled out a jumbo pack of the chocolate treat from under his jacket and placed it on the table next to his elbow, “Like your reward?”

He couldn’t help beaming, “Love it.”

“Let’s see how many you win, yeah?”

Jared nodded with renewed vigour, sudden hope that he might just be able to ace the test blooming in his chest.

“You get whatever remains in the bag after our li’l quiz if you manage a grade above A,” Jensen told him, proving once again that they had been thinking the same thing.

“Deal,”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Jared glanced up, beaming when Jensen slid the coffee mug across the table; reaching for the caffeine with eager hands and closing his eyes in bliss as the sweet brew hit his taste-buds.

“Not sleeping?” He asked as his husband curled with a business journal on the couch.

Jensen tugged his house-coat tighter around himself as he shook his head, “I’ll keep you company.”

The next time he looked up, Jensen’s eyes were closed and his breathing even.

“Jen,” He whispered, green eyes snapping open at the call, “Why don’t you call it a day?”

“You’ll fare better if you keep your eyes on your book and not on me,” The tycoon snapped, no heat behind the words as he curled tighter on the couch, yawning widely as he propped the magazine open again.

Shaking his head he focussed on the words again- _he could gloat when Jensen developed a crick in his neck tomorrow._

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The quiz proved to be far easier than he had anticipated and Jared found himself grinning as he turned his paper in, confident that he’d get an easy ‘A’ for it, thereby snagging the rest of that bag of Hershey Kisses.

“How was it?” He asked Chad as his friend handed in his copy; frowning at the scowl.

“C’mon, it couldn’t be that bad; it was so easy!” He wheedled, grabbing his bag and following after the blond.

“Guys?” He asked hesitantly as he received a cold shoulder from Sophia and Taylor as well.

It was only then that he noticed the looks from the rest of the campus. Curling in on himself at the curious stares he was eliciting, he hurried to catch up with his friends.

“At least tell me what’s going on?” He pleaded, collapsing next to Taylor at their usual table in the cafeteria.

“Your secrets’ out, dude,” Chad said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. “We know you’ve been cheating on Jensen.”

“Makes us wonder what else we don’t know about you.” Sophia put in, glaring.

“I-... _what?!”_

“It’s today’s headline; you’re still going to act innocent?” Taylor asked.

“Today’s-” He swallowed; jumping when [_I’ll follow you_](http://hardrockdaddy.wordpress.com/2013/08/12/shinedown-ill-follow-you-hard-rock-daddy-review/) _#_ began playing from his phone. “’lo?”

“Jared; I want you to come to my office immediately; don’t interact with the media or anybody else. Hell, don’t even speak to your friends; alright? Just get here.”

He blinked; still surprised by Jensen’s tendency to speak without a single word of the customary pleasantries; only managing a broken, “Jen?”

Jensen’s sigh echoed across the connection and Jared pictured him pinching his eyes shut, “You already found out.”

“About how _I_ have been _cheating_ on you?”

“Jared,” Jensen cautioned.

“No, I’m sorry; I-”

“Sshh... I’ve sent Misha to pick you up; we’ll talk when you get here.”

He nodded, forgetting for a moment that Jensen couldn’t see him.

“Jared?”

“Yeah, okay.” He managed.

Misha arrived before Jared could hang up, “You okay, Kid?”

He nodded mutely; wordlessly grabbing his bag and rising to accompany the blue-eyed man. “He’s here.”

“Okay; see you in a few.” Jensen answered crisply before disconnecting the call.

“JT, wha-?” Chad began, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Security In-charge; confusion evident in his expression but Jared simply shook his head, too desperate to escape to pause and answer.

This time, when he climbed behind Misha on his Ducati; he did have to hold on tightly with the head-of-security driving like a bat out of hell.

He was glad to finally reach The Astor Group’s office; heading straight for Jensen’s room with Misha on his heels. Mark Sheppard offered a smile as he stormed past the PA and for the first time, Jared didn’t reciprocate.

He halted in his tracks the second he realized there were more people than just Jensen inside the tycoon’s office. But like a magnet finding true north, Jensen’s eyes focused on him the second he burst through the shaded-glass door.

It was not difficult to understand that everyone had gathered to discuss damage control. Eyes stinging with sudden humiliation- _all these people had seen the news;_ he could only whisper ‘sorry’ as Jensen approached.

He ducked his head, too ashamed to meet the familiar green gaze as the tycoon came to stand before him, “It’s okay; I understand if you want a separation after the embarrassment I caused you-”

“Look at me, Jared,” Jensen commanded softly, accompanying the words with fingers carefully tilting the younger man’s chin.

“I’m sorr-”

“Sshhh…” The tycoon hushed, “We need to talk.”

He nodded morosely, allowing Jensen to grab his wrist and drag him to the en-suite.

Once inside, he determinately refused to glance at their reflections knowing what he would find: Jensen resplendid in his perfectly tailored slate-grey suite and he in his well-worn hoodie and denims; attired much like they had been for their very first encounter. Time hadn’t changed the fact that even today it looked like Jensen was so far out of his league that they weren’t even in the same galaxy.

It had never made sense for Jensen to offer him the deal he had, but Jared subscribed it to the tycoon’s bleeding heart nature: always ready to offer help to whoever needed it… the way he visited the Rose Home for Orphans when he could have simply sent money and be done with it.

“Jared?” Jensen questioned, his tone making it plain that this wasn’t the first time he had called his name.

He raised his eyes- he _had_ messed up; it was the least he could do to face the consequences like a man.

“Care to tell me what that nonsense was about us separating?”

Jared bit his lip, _of course Jensen was angry; the deal had been for five years and here he was, messing things up before even a year could be up._

“I embarrassed you-”

“No, you didn’t.” Jensen refuted quietly, “You have been honest enough about your past and if anything, those videos doing the rounds just tell me how brave you are.”

“I-”

“You told me once you trusted me,” Jensen interrupted, “Does that still hold true?”

“Of course!” He answered instantly; appalled that Jensen might even consider anything different.

“Then please trust me enough to protect you from this mess I caused.”

“You don’t want to divorce me?” He asked, biting his lip hesitantly as he ignored Jensen’s attempt to shoulder blame he had no part in.

“I don’t want to divorce you.” Jensen promised.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Apparently everybody had been waiting for them to step out because the moment they did, everybody started talking at once, pausing awkwardly as they all realized what had happened.

It was Mark who broke the silence; jerking the door open to poke his head in, “The phones’ ringing off the hook for your reaction, Ackles; what d’ya want me to tell them?”

Jensen eyes narrowed, lips spreading in a mirthless smile, “They want my reaction; well they got it. Tell’em I’ll be addressing the press in the media room in an hour.”

Mark nodded briskly, withdrawing to make the announcement and they turned to face grim faced Jim Beaver and Samantha Ferris. Jensen steered Jared to his own chair behind the executive desk and pushed lightly on his shoulder till he sat before perching on the arm with one arm going around Jared’s shoulders to keep him anchored.

“Alright, so whe-” Sam began but before she could finish, Jared’s phone came to life and he bit his lip apologetically as he fished it out of his pocket, “Hello?”

Jensen watched impassively as his husband took the call, muscles clenching as he realized who was on the other end when Jared begged, “Uncle Mitch, please-”

He watched for another minute as Jared’s face drained of all colour before reaching out to commandeer the device from him and put it to his own ear.

“-ld you bring such shame on the family... you’ve left your parents hiding their face from the sheer embarrassment of being related to an ungrateful brat like you! If you really liked such depraved acts then why did you pretend to be all ‘hurt’ by what Christian had done? ... And are you really that much of a money-digger- snagging that poor man along just for his bank balance. I never thought there would be a day I would pity a _deviant_ , but I must admit I am incredibly sorry for Ackles- saddled with y-”

“Enough.” Jensen growled; face pinched from the pure venom in the older man’s voice, “Don’t you _dare_ pity me, Mitch. I should have put you in your place the first time we met; but my husband held such respect for you that I demurred. It would appear now that my instincts had been correct...” He let out a soft breath, a glance at Jared’s pale face strengthening his resolve, “And if you know what’s good for you, you won’t contact Jared again.”

He hung up without waiting for a response and switched the phone off to ward off further calls. Squeezing Jared’s shoulder briefly in reassurance, he turned to face his team again, “So, where were we?”

Jim breathed out; gaze sharpening and Jared found himself shifting deeper into the seat, closer to Jensen on instinct alone as he tried to avoid that frank gaze. “So, uh...we’ve decided the best way to handle it is face it head-long. The time for denial is past; the two of you need to go out and admit that yes, it’s Jared in the videos and yes, Jensen knows. We’ll let the chips fall where they may and handle it from there. Sam’s going to-”

“Let me decide my course of action for myself, Beaver.” The attorney snapped causing a dull flush to spread across the older man’s face but he conceded without protest.

 “I’m planning to charge this Christian of yours with blackmail, defamation and anything else I can hit him with.” She stared directly at Jared, “And I’m going to need your help for that.”

Jared swallowed, “Wouldn’t it be easier to just renounce me?” He muttered under his breath for his husband’s ears alone; felt Jensen stiffen next to him but before the tycoon could respond his lawyer was speaking.

Sam nodded briskly to herself- scanning her notes, pen tapping furiously against her legal pad as she looked up to focus on Jared, “How old were you when the video was shot?”

“I-uh...” He risked a glance at Jensen, watching the man regard him contemplatively “nearly eighteen, I guess?”

The woman’s frown deepened.

“Jared,” Jensen interrupted, “It’s a different video. You didn’t see?”

“D- de-de-different?” He repeated, heart clenching in horror at the information.

“When you said you knew, I assumed you’d seen... how did you know ‘bout it if you haven’t seen?”

“M-my friends t-to-old me.” He stuttered.

“I see.” Jensen answered, not looking at their audience- gaze still focussed on Jared as he commanded, “Jim, Sam; why don’t you guys speak to Wyatt for a minute. Find out what went down last time? I think I need a moment alone with my husband.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

“What _was_ that?” Jensen growled under his breath but didn’t wait for Jared’s answer as he reached for the mouse to revive his computer and quickly tapped a few words in the search box.

As they waited for the pages to load; he slammed down the day’s paper in front of Jared, reaching out to grab his husband’s wrist to stop him from flipping the pages to see the images.

“Jared; I think I should tell you that I am yet to see the video myself; so I have no idea what it contains-”

“But you said it’s a different-”

“Video,” Jensen finished for him, “Yes, I did. I saw it in the papers. It’s not hard to realize that the background is markedly different.”

Jared nodded, steeling himself as he turned the page and barely managed to bite back a whimper of distress as the image assaulted him.

Turning teary eyes towards his husband he managed to ask, “You still want me after _this_?”

Jensen narrowed his eyes, “That’s the third time you’ve said that... Jared I need you to be honest with me; do you want to use this as an excuse to split up? This way neither of us are braking the contract but it ends nevertheless. Do you want that?”

“My bro-”

“For once in your life think of yourself first!” The tycoon snapped, “I told you this before and I’m telling you again, I’m not pressing charges against your brother. Now that we have that out of the way, do you want to split?”

“It would be cheaper for you.” Jared whispered, painfully aware of the curious glances they were receiving from Jim even though he was fairly certain that their voices did not carry.

“Fuck cheaper!”He growled, “Jared; you think I would have worried about the pocket pinch if this had been Annie instead of you?” He waited for his head-shake before continuing, “Then why would I when it’s you?”

Jared blushed, at a loss for words.

“Now, about that video... you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” He admitted, grateful for the tightening of Jensen’s arm around his shoulder as he hit ‘play’.

Almost immediately the screen came alive and while the focus was not great; it wasn’t hard to identify Jared. He found himself infinitely grateful for the blurring that the networks had done even though it was obvious that he was unclothed.

“It’s from soon after we started dating,” Jared whispered, licking his chapped lips as he peered up at Jensen, “D-do you think he recorded all our time together?”

“I hope not,” Jensen muttered.

Jared was white-faced and tight lipped by the time Jim and Samantha came back to speak to them and it wasn’t long before Jensen was striding into the media room. Jared paled further but didn’t protest as he was ushered into the security room.

He watched the screen as Jensen walked up and took his position behind the lectern; face impassive as he waited for the photographers to finish even as questions were fired about his reaction to the videos.

“Well, frankly speaking I was extremely disappointed,” Jensen began and Jared’s heart sank.

“- that not one of you had taken the time to analyze the pictures-... video before publicising it. All you saw was a chance to sell papers; irrespective of the veracity of the images.”

“You are saying the video has been tampered with?” Someone asked.

“No, I don’t.” Jensen admitted, “But what I _am_ saying is that the video is _old_.”

The screen went white for a brief second as camera flashes lit up the tycoon.

“I have always known that Jared has a past-” Jensen continued, “Hell, who doesn’t? He has never lied about that to me; was honest enough to admit that there are things he doesn’t like to talk about. It wasn’t hard to deduce that his earlier relationship had not been all roses; although sadly, I wasn’t aware of how bad things had been till recently. This video is not the first that I’ve come across; although the last one was – _thankfully-_ not released to the media. The only reason we did not go public then was because my husband is painfully shy and these videos have not helped. If you had taken the time to _see_ it as opposed to just watching, you would have noticed that Jared is underage here. Translated, it means he couldn’t have actually consented to anything that went on. And more importantly; given my relationship with him, I can confidently assure you that _this_? This is not his happy expression.”

Jared jumped as Jim’s tapped his shoulder. “You need to go in there, Kid.”

Nodding, he stood up before making his way to the media-room, trying not to give away how his hands were shaking. Jensen stepped up next to him seamlessly- a warm line of support against his side and Jared had to duck his head to keep the tears in check at the unmitigated show of support.

“Hey, Jared?”

He swallowed, peering up when Christian Kane addressed him.

“I apologise on behalf on my network, man. And I promise; we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

He forced himself to smile and acknowledge the statement with a nod even as more journalists followed suit- some with questions, some simply reinforcing Kane’s words.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

The ride back to the penthouse had been silent and Jensen wasn’t surprised when Jared headed straight for a shower. Given that it wasn’t totally unheard of for the younger man to clean up after getting home; Jensen blew out a breath hoping the other man was okay. He hadn’t had any breakdowns in plain sight but then Jared had always been extremely private; preferring to lick his wounds alone and that was exactly what worried Jensen the most: he had no way to tell if Jared was actually ‘wounded’.

Shrugging to himself, he toes off his shoes and tossed his jacket to one corner before switching on the TV: predictably most the news channels were covering their story. Flicking through the channels to see if something new had been uncovered, he paused when he came across Danneel’s interview. The heiress had always been a firebrand; and he was unsurprised to note that it was her who had come through in their support again.

He looked at his watch and noticed that Jared had been in the shower for too long … _way_ too long– so he gently knocked on the door and asked “Jared? You okay?”

Getting no response he asked again, “Hey, Jared? Need any help?”

Again, nothing.  
  
 _Something was wrong_.  
  
“Hey listen, I’m coming in, ‘kay?” he said slowly turning the latch with the master-key and stepping in. ~~~~  
  
At first he couldn’t see much; the bathroom filled with too steam for him to notice anything, but he focused and finally managed to make out Jared’s silhouette in the shower. It took him a moment to work out what he was seeing: Jared was sobbing and scrubbing himself so hard that his skin was already sporting vivid patches of red.  
  
Crushed by the sight before him, Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat trying to control his increasing concern and slowly approached the brunette, announcing his presence with soft words.  
“Hey, Jared? …c’mon man, let’s get you outta there.”

  
His young husband still wouldn’t answer so Jensen drew the curtain shower open and carefully took the brush from his hand; jerking back as the water scalded his skin. Even though the steam had already made him aware of the heat, he hadn’t expected the water to be actually boiling. His eyes instantly shifted to the faucet and what he saw only confirmed what he had already guessed: that the cold water was off.  
  
“Gimme the brush back…gotta get clean,” Jared mumbled incoherently.

“Dude, enough; alright? You’re boiling yourself.” Jensen scolded softly as he turned off the hot water; freezing at the wounded whimper from behind him.

“Jared?”

“Can’t- ...can’t get clean,” He mumbled, peering at Jensen through the wet strands of hair sticking to his face.

Jensen sighed, pausing to consider before he stepped in next to his husband under the shower’s spray, socks and all, “Let me help?”

The biotechnology major nodded resignedly, shifting to make space. Jensen glanced at the washcloth once before dismissing it as too rough for the already abraded skin. Without stopping to reconsider his decision, he quickly lathered his hands; putting the soapy appendage on his husband’s shoulders and beginning a slow massage.

When Jared didn’t protest, he gradually worked his way down the tall body, hesitating momentarily when he reached Jared’s hips but ultimately continuing the wash as he tried to keep himself clinical. He kneeled to work his fingers carefully between Jared’s toes, smiling when the man lifted his foot obediently to grant him access to his sole. Once he was done with both feet, he turned Jared and began working his way up, pausing only when he had once again reached his shoulders.

“Want me to wash your hair as well?”

Jared shrugged.

Jensen bit his lip but obediently grabbed the shampoo and squirted some onto his palm. Washing his husband’s hair was awkward; not least because Jared was taller than him and reaching the top of his head meant Jensen had to stand on his tip-toes. Eventually though, he was done and he turned on the shower, carefully adjusting the water temperature to ensure it neither scalded nor froze them. He watched the water sluice the suds off his husband’s skin for a few minutes before stepping out from under the spray; wincing when the wet clothes clung to him. After another minute when he was sure that all the soap had been washed off, he turned off the water and pulled Jared out, briskly scrubbing him down with a towel before tucking it around his waist. He sighed in relief when Jared voluntarily took the second towel to dry his hair himself.

“Some anniversary, huh?” Jensen murmured; turning away to peel off his wet clothes and wrap a towel in what he suspected was a regard for Jared’s sensibilities.

“Our anniversary’s not for another two months.” He corrected frowning.

“You’re talking about our wedding anniversary,” Jensen nodded amending, dispersing the illusion that men couldn’t remember dates, “I’m talking about the day we signed the contract to be together.”

“Oh,”

He had always thought they would be together in every sense of the word by the time their first anniversary rolled around. _Guess that dream was off the platter._

“What?” Jensen questioned, his perceptive gaze missing nothing.

“Nothin’... just... I feel so dirty.”

The tycoon’s expression softened, “But you’re not. You know that right?”

“The entire country has seen my bare arse, Jensen! Doesn’t that bother you at all?”

“Well, for what it’s worth; it’s a damn fine as- ... _derrière_ …in my opinion... deserves to be showcased.”

Jared blushed at the compliment, grateful to the man for trying to lighten the situation.

“I’m serious, Ja-” The man caught himself quickly, disguising the slip with a cough as he revised, “Jared, I’m sorry this happened, but I’m not sorry that the world got to see what an absolute stunner I have for a husband, okay? I’ll never be embarrassed of you.”

“You can call me ‘Jay’, I- I don’t mind.” He responded; unable to deal with the rest of Jensen’s words for the moment.

“It’s what Christian called you.” Jensen replied gruffly, “I refuse to do anything that’d make you associate me with that bastard.” ~~~~

“Maybe I want to finally associate something good with that nickname,” He returned, with what he hoped was a come-hither smile.

“Yeah?” Jensen didn’t miss the change, “What _else_ do you want?”

“Want you to have sex with me,” He whispered, cheeks stained crimson from just saying the words.

And abruptly Jensen was serious, “You sure about that, Sweetheart?”

He bit his lip, “Don’t want to feel dirty anymore... please.”

“Oh, Sweetheart-” Jensen sighed.

“Please?” He repeated.

The tycoon reached out to fist his hands in one corner of the towel that was still wrapped around his waist and drew him closer, “You’re not dirty; Jared. Not dirty at all.”

Jared’s breath hitched at the sight of the rapidly darkening green eyes, “Show me?”

And before he could blink his towel was gone. For a moment he could do nothing but stare but when his brain finally caught up he fought the urge to cover up; instead shooting a smirk at his husband. “Like what you see?”

Jensen licked his lips, a smile teasing at the corners, “You bet,”

A teasing retort was on the tip of his tongue but he found himself tossed on the bed before he could manage it. “Umph!”

Jensen paused, “Okay?”

“I will be,” He answered, tugging at his husband’s towel, “Once you get this off.”

“Jared-”

“I’m sure, Jen.” He promised, touched that Jensen was so careful with him.

As Jensen stepped away briefly to do just that, Jared took the moment to appreciate the firm muscles; letting his eyes wander up his husband’s toned form and blushing when he met his eyes.

“Enjoying the view?” Jensen drawled, flexing exaggeratedly to make him laugh before stepping up to the bed again. Dropping the towel where he stood, the tycoon crawled up Jared’s body, dipping to steal a kiss and earning a pleased little gasp in response.

Jared wound his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, pulling his husband down seeking more of those lips. He relaxed into the mattress as Jensen covered him and then slowly began making his way down his body with hands and mouth working in tandem. He gasped when Jensen dipped his tongue into the dip of his belly-button, before moving up again to tease at his nipples.

Body thrumming with need, Jared almost wished that it would be over and that Jensen would start on the actual event while at the same time the responses that were coaxed out of his body made him wish this delicious torment would never stop.

Jensen’s touches were not the shy, uncertain ones his own had been; these screamed of knowledge... of confidence. And Jensen was observant enough to see which touches elicited the best reaction, repeating them more frequently so that it didn’t take long at all for Jared to go over the edge. Jensen stroked and teased him through the orgasm and beyond, only stopping when he squirmed away from the talented fingers, his body hypersensitive.

“You-?” He asked once he regained his breath, suddenly remembering that he had yet to reciprocate.

Green eyes narrowed, “You’re sure?”

Hoping his expression didn’t give away his nerves, he nodded, biting his lip at the relief that spread across Jensen’s face at his gesture.

“Ummm,” The tycoon was uncharacteristically undecided, “How-?”

Jared blushed but spread his legs wider, welcoming the older man into the cradle of his body.

“Jared-”Jensen hesitated.

“I’m sure.” He interrupted but couldn’t stop the instinctive clench when a finger brushed over his furled opening, holding his breath as he forced himself to stay still and allow the touch. Contrary to his experience, the finger didn’t intrude right away, continuing to brush over the sphincter gently, massaging the spasming muscle soothingly.

“Jared?”

He blinked his eyes open- uncertain when he had shut them; and focussed on his husband’s emerald gaze. Swallowing noisily, he nodded even though he wasn’t sure he quite understood the question.

He was totally unprepared for Jensen to swallow him whole; nearly dislodging the man by jerking upright. Hands buried in the short brown strands, he tugged; relaxing when Jensen let up obediently, gaze quizzical as he looked at him.

“You’ll hurt yourself,” he offered, the words sounding lame even to his own ears.

Jensen chuckled, “I’m good, I promise... You?”

“You aren’t-” He began, only to falter as he noticed the finger _in_ him- he hadn’t even felt it breaching him. The sensation was odd after having not had anything inside him for so long; but not totally foreign. Experience had taught him that it was essential to stay relaxed to keep things mostly pain-free, and he used that knowledge now to take in a handful of deep breaths and unclench his muscles, “I’m okay,”

“Ready for another?” Jensen asked after a moment and Jared remembered that he still had just a single finger.

He nodded, knowing it would be more difficult that one, but also knowing that it had to be done if he had any hopes of taking Jensen.

“Relax,” Jensen whispered, smearing more lube before returning with two fingers.

It felt like a thousand ants crawling under his skin, but Jared managed to hold still long enough for Jensen to finish working both fingers in; the tycoon effectively distracting him from the sensation of being spread by keeping up a constant flow of teasing nips and licks, making him arch up into the talented mouth till his able fingers located Jared’s prostate and then he was pressing down- eager for more. The brief sparks of pleasure from the stimulation to his prostate helped him relax into the scissoring fingers. Despite his urging, Jensen refused to be hurried; taking ample time to get him used to the invading fingers before introducing more.  It was finally four fingers and a fog of  _more-I-need-more_  when Jensen stopped and pulled out his fingers. Jared opened his eyes at that and the heated haze lifted just enough to see Jensen waiting.

“Jared?”

He took in the taut muscles tight with restraint. Taking in the quivering muscles, it wasn’t hard to deduce that Jensen was nearing the end of his endurance but his eyes stilled shone with concern: _If Jared said ‘no’ now, Jensen would back off._

Jared nodded.

“Grab the condom for me?” Jensen whispered.

He felt his brows furrow, glancing at the bed-side table to see where they had dropped the foil packet. Reaching out, he managed to pluck it off the table but held off from handing it over, “Sure we need this?”

Jensen’s eyes darkened even more at the words if possible, “You want me to go without?”

“You’re clean, right?”

“Yeah,”

“Good; me too... And I’m not planning on doing this with anyone else other than my husband. So...?”

Jensen groaned, too aroused to respond in anyway other than a quick nod and a kiss- grabbing the small packet out of Jared’s hands and tossing it over his shoulder somewhere behind him before arranging Jared’s legs as he wanted them.

Jared felt his breath quickening as he felt something larger than a finger- _or four-_ brush against his opening.

“Bear down for me.” Jensen whispered.

He wasn’t sure how that was supposed to help but he followed the directive nevertheless, surprised when his body not just accepted, but welcomed the intrusion in with a version of the reverse peristaltic movement.

“Okay?” His husband whispered; pausing just after the head was in.

Jared bit his lip, considering; it did feel strange, but not...not bad. He nodded.

Jensen flashed a grin at that, arms shaking with strain as he lean down to offer a kiss before he continued moving, sliding in inch-by-steady-inch till Jared could feel his pelvis flush against him. And though it obviously cost him- muscles trembling visibly with effort, Jensen held perfectly still till Jared gave him the go-ahead; only then pulling out slightly before sliding back in with a gentle glide, brushing that spot inside Jared to make him see stars.

It lasted longer than Jared had expected, given how on-edge they both were; but didn’t take long before they were both hurtling down to completion. Jensen collapsed next to him sweaty and grinning, panting harshly but clearly contented.

Jared smiled softly, getting up to grab wash-cloths and cleaning them both up before crawling back into bed and fitting himself against Jensen: _he was finally clean._

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	26. Part 24

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Chapter-24**

Jared woke slowly, eyes still closed and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he remembered all that had happened the previous night.

After the trial- _way too publicised in Jared’s opinion;_ and after Christian had been found guilty on all accounts and locked away; he had nearly retreated back into the shell he’d developed after his break-up with the man. It had been a difficult time, knowing everybody knew about him and it had made him shy and skittish. To this day, he would acknowledge that if it hadn’t been for Jensen and the man’s patient handling of the situation- shielding Jared from the press and the world, or even simply _being there;_ he may have never found the courage to _be_ himself again _._

And the surprising part was that Jensen hadn’t exactly _done_ anything very different; just stood by him and simply offered to be there for him. The entire experience had somehow brought them far closer than Jared had expected and the amazing sex was simply a part of the added benefit rather than the prize.

He couldn’t say that Jensen had been rough or harsh with him even once in all their years together; but last night had somehow felt different. There was just an undercurrent of _something_ there last night that had made everything sweeter.

Hazel eyes opening slowly, he peered at the bedside table, expecting to see the single rose-bud that Jensen never missed leaving for him unless he was out of town- sleep disappearing completely at its absence.

_Was Jensen sleeping in today?_

Turning to look on his other side, he found the bed empty, the sheets cold and roughly straightened to leave an impression of no one having been there though the faint creases from their _activities_ last night gave the truth away.

“Jen?” He called, sitting up and feeling the dull throb of well-exercised muscles: _he wasn’t going to panic. Uh-uh._

Hearing no response, he glanced around the room; noticing something he hadn’t the first look-around: a pristine white envelope lay on Jensen’s pillow, held in place by a rose stalk.

Relaxing slightly he felt his smile return - _for all his denial, Jensen was a romantic at heart._

Settling comfortably back against his propped pillow he pulled out the letter, hoping to relish this unexpectedly sweet gesture.

 

 

_Jared,_

_I must have had an angel on my shoulder the day I thought of signing the contract with you. Truly, it has been an exhilarating ride-Our time together has been wonderful and I still remember how amazing you were at that first dinner I made you accompany me. No one had managed anything beyond a moonstruck look and maybe some vague comments about the weather when I took them out with me and call me jaded, but I never expected someone so articulate. I never told you this, but Danneel and Katie had been so impressed they called me later that week to warn me against messing up and ruining it with you (the way I ~~was~~ am prone to)._

_I would like to apologize for all the times I have been a pain; and thank you for everything you have done for me. I imagine it couldn’t have been easy, juggling our busy social calendar with your academics; but nothing was ‘too much trouble’ for you (your words, not mine!). You gave me everything I could ever have wanted and more…. I **have** appreciated this to the full, even if I have been unable to show it. … I don’t think I could have picked a better husband if I chose out of a catalogue, so thank you- for everything._

_I can see now that I was wrong; twenty-one’s too young for the game ~~we~~   I played and  I wonder as to whether I can ever make it up to you for ~~the unhappiness~~ everything  that went down in the past five years. Perhaps I should have set you free when I realized my mistake, but I was far too selfish. And for that, I’m sorry._

_But I digress… I began this letter to tell you that your period of captivity is (finally) over. As per the stipulations of our agreement, our contract has been fulfilled. You’re free. (Kindly contact Ms. Ferris for details regarding the divorce.)_

_… So I guess this is it then? We need never see each other again, but I shall hope that someday you might be able to forgive me my transgressions and that we may be friends again._

_You have got a long life ahead of you yet, so here’s wishing you all the very best- may your future be better than your ~~past~~ present._

_-J_

 

 

Jared felt his breath catch: it wasn’t a romantic gesture at all... instead, it was... _goodbye._

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**


	27. Epilogue

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Epilogue**

Jared took his place next to Taylor at the Orientation Ceremony wondering at how it felt like just yesterday when they had been on the other side.

It had been a long eight months since his separation from Jensen; but even now, after a long day, he still found himself wishing for those strong arms which always knew how to make him feel better. Things were much ‘better’ (and he was using that word very loosely) this time around in that unlike his last break-up, this time he had his family’s support; but it quickly became obvious that he was far too independent now to be comfortable with the molly-coddling they thought was the answer. And it had taken him a week to begin feeling trapped and move into his own place.

Jerked out of his thoughts by a jab to his side, he quickly cast a glance over the gathered freshmen; listening half-heartedly to the introductory speech, and grinning at Chad’s mumbled comments about how he was going to advice everyone against joining their course. It wasn’t long before he was asked to take up position behind one of the many tables that had been set against the wall for counselling. He nodded at Sophia to signal he was ready and smiled widely as the first student came up. It didn’t take long for him to settle into a rhythm- accepting the form the freshmen had been asked to pre-fill and skimming it to understand the aspirations of the kid before him and recommending a suitable course. And then he looked up and found Annabelle standing there.

For a long moment he was frozen, long enough for Sophia to notice and come over.

“Is there a problem?”

Annabelle said nothing, looking to Jared to lead and though it took him a minute he shook his head, “No, it’s fine.”

Sophia nodded before moving away. Annabelle smiled hesitantly, waiting for Jared’s nod to take up the seat opposite him, “Thank you.”

Jared raised an eyebrow, she had never had been so formal with him.

“I- I can go to someone else if this bothers you.” She offered.

Jared shook his head, affronted, “I believe I am professional enough.”

She nodded, passing over her form and waiting while he perused it. The rest of the session was painfully formal and it was Jared who broke first.

“How is he?” He felt the words leave his lips of their own volition as she stood to gather her things.

Annabelle’s head snapped up, eyes locking with his at the unexpected words. For a long minute she said nothing, head ducked as she formulated a reply.

“Hurting,” she admitted finally before looking up once more, hastily explaining, “but I guess it’s nothing more than he deserves.”

“What do you mean?” He hissed, aghast.

“Wha-?”

“What d’you mean it’s nothing more than he _deserves_?” Jared clarified.

“You really are exceptional,” She murmured to herself before answering him, “It’s all right, Han-... Jared, Jensen told me everything.”

“He _what?_ ” He couldn’t help but panic; it shouldn’t have surprised him he supposed, the Ackles’ sibling were extremely close, but still, he hadn’t expected Jensen to quite spill the beans the way he apparently had... but then again, her scorn for her brother didn’t quite add up.

“I think we need to talk,” Jared said, glancing at his watch, “Is it possible for you to wait an hour?”

“You want to talk to me... _despite_ what my bother did to you?”

“Your brother didn’t-...” He caught himself, “Annabelle, _can_ you wait?”

“Yeah, of course” She nodded, pausing, “where-?”

“Here, in an hour?”

“Okay.”

After that he couldn’t wait for the counselling to be over, standing up the second his last student was done and striding towards the door.

“Jared?” Sophia called, worry evident in her voice as she hurried to catch up.

“Later,” He told her curtly, beginning to wonder if Annabelle had left after all and sighing in relief when he spotted her petite form in the distance.

Her velocity decreased the second she got within ten feet of him and Jared ended up closing the distance between them, “Annabelle?”

The young adult offered a hesitant smile, shrugging away his concern, “I’m okay, it’s just I can’t believe you even want to see my face after what Jensen did.”

Hazel eyes narrowed, “That’s the second time you’ve said that Annie... what exactly do you think happened between us, huh?”

“I know that he forc-”

He pressed an instinctive hand over her mouth to stop the words, withdrawing with a jerk when his brain caught up with his hand, “Sorry,”

His sister-in-law just blinked.

“Perhaps we should continue this somewhere more private?” He suggested.

“Okay, where?”

“Uh... my condo? It’s not far.”

She nodded amiably enough, following him blindly and for a moment he felt a flare of anger at Jensen for not warning his sister to be more careful; but then decided he was too jaded himself.

For a minute both of them were silent once they’d entered the relative safety of his apartment, before Jared moved to the fridge to retrieve sodas. “Why do you think Jensen uh... umm _forced_ me?”

“He told me he did.”

“He didn’t Annie,” Jared shook his head, “He’s been nothing less than a perfect gentleman with... you weren’t talking about that, were you?” He said noticing her rapidly losing pallor.

“He told me he blackmailed you into marrying him... I never thought what else it might impl-... oh god, I think I’m going to throw up.” She whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

He wordlessly directed her to the washroom, passing a tumbler of cool water when she emerged after retching and offering a tissue.

“I knew Jensen messed up but I didn’t want to believe-” She trailed off, sniffling into the tissue and looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

“Annie,” He sighed, opening his arms and feeling relieved when she didn’t hesitate to bury her face against his chest sobbing brokenly. Jared knew what it felt like, having your trust broken and he ached for her; especially because she _hadn’t_ been betrayed- Jensen far too honourable to ever do something like that.

“Hey, c’mon; look at me. Look at me, Annie!”

Wide eyes looked up at him and he felt a pang of sadness at his longing for another pair of emerald eyes that he desperately wanted to see again.

“Jensen has never made me do anything that I didn’t want.” He raised her hand to pre-empt her objection. “Not even marry him.”

He walked her over to the couch and pushed her down on it before dragging a chair to sit facing her.

“I never wanted to talk about this, not to you... and I’d hoped Jensen wouldn’t either, but given he’s already spoken to you; I think I owe it to you at this point to fill you in on the rest of the details.”

Annabelle’s head hung in shame, “He didn’t mean to.” She finally offered.

Jared raised a questioning brow, urging her to continue.

“I thought you two had had a stupid fight- I told him to get you back; he refused. So I decided to contact you myself, apologise for whatever my idiot of a big brother had done... Jensen forbade me... I-I... I was still intent on calling you though... Jensen knew- knows you’d come back if I asked; and I guess he wasn’t wrong- _you’re too nice to refuse anyone anything_ \- and... And so he finally told me why I shouldn’t...why he didn’t deserve you anymore.”

“He didn’t tell you everything.”

Annabelle’s head snapped up in surprise.

“From what you’re saying- he told you just enough to paint himself as the villain of the plot-” Jared continued, “He _isn’t.”_

“He isn’t?” And he felt his heart clench at the helpless _hope_ in her eyes.

“No. Thing is, _my_ brother got into a bit of trouble, might have ended up in prison if it hadn’t been for your brother. And I... well, I couldn’t just leave my brother like that, he’s _family_ ; and I suppose you already know how important that is, huh?”

She nodded, offering a tremulous smile.

“So I offered in a trade; I’d faux-date him and in return he’d help my brother.”

“So he never actually wooed you with chocolates, did he? It was all a lie-”

“No.” He denied quietly, remembering that night so long ago when he’d discovered Jensen’s softer side for the first time, “He did give me chocolates and coffee; and it was before we ever decided on that plan. I was supposed to meet him for some event; had a test the next day, but at the time I was too terrified of refusing and having the chance slip me by, so I went along without protest. Your brother figured about my test before we reached our destination and drove me back. It was too late for him to ask anybody else out at that point, so I effectively ruined his evening; but still it was your brother who came by with coffee and chocolates for me to apologise.”

Annabelle gave a half-laugh/ half-sob at that, dabbing delicately at the tears threatening to overflow once again, but nodded.

“Getting married was my idea, Annie. Your brother was satisfied to leave our interactions as just... well, dates, you know; I was the one to insist marriage. And I don’t regret it. He’s never made me do anything I didn’t want... hell, he’s done far more for me than I ever asked or expected and never has he asked me for repayment.”

“Then why’d you leave?” She sniffed.

“He wanted me gone,” Jared shrugged. “I just woke up one morning and there was this letter saying our contract was over.”

“He thought... _thinks_ you wanted to,” Annabelle told him, “My brother is killing himself with guilt over how he’s wronged you, Jared.”

His heart lurched at the words, “He’s hurting over _me_?”

The girl nodded, “He isn’t seeing anyone; hasn’t, since you left...”

Jared nodded, remembering all those paparazzi pictures that either showed Jensen alone or in the company of Danneel Harris and Katie Cassidy.

“He wants... no, _needs_ you back, Handsome. He just doesn’t think he deserves you.”

He swallowed at the use of her nickname for him, “Jen wants me back?”

She nodded.

And for the first time in eight months Jared felt the smile reach his eyes, “Then he’s got me back.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

It had taken him a single night to decide how to approach the tycoon and now as he walked up the familiar steps of the Astor Group’s headquarters, he found himself remembering his first visit to the office. _It was fitting that this would be the place they’d be reunited at, if Jensen really did want him. And given Annabelle’s description; he didn’t doubt it._

Mark Sheppard arched an eyebrow as he strode into the office and the absence of the secretary’s usual smile had him faltering. “Mark?”

“What are you doing back here, Jared? Haven’t you done enough already?”

Jared felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as understanding dawned and struggled not to break character, “He’s not the only one suffering, Mark.”

 “Yeah well, forgive me for not being sympathetic!” Mark retorted.

Jared gritted his teeth at the unexpected hostility, fighting to not lose his temper. “I _need_ to talk to Jensen.”

“And you think I’m just going to let you breeze in there, do you?”

Jared’s eyes narrowed, affronted. “I’m _still_ his husband,”

“I know.” The older man shot back before sighing, “Look, Kid; whatever you’re punishing him for, it’s done; alright? Jensen’s beating himself up over it and damn if I’m going to let you waltz in there and add to his troubles.”

“And what if I’ve come here to help him, huh? You ever thought of that?”

The man’s expression softened, “You’re here to help him?”

He nodded; glad to see how the anger dissolved into hope. “So can I go in?”

Mark nodded, “Just know that if you hurt him, I’m going to be coming after you, okay?”

Jared smiled; glad to see how protective the secretary was of his husband. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Mark made a shooing motion, “You’ve got an hour before his next appointment turns up.”

Jared jerked his head in acknowledgement as he rapped on the shaded glass door before stepping in.

Jared grinned as he watched Jensen freeze in surprise at his entry- having been caught off-guard; his dimples coming out to play when the older man abruptly ended his phone call to continue staring at him wide-eyed. Jensen was still dressed in one of the immaculate suits he favoured but the material no longer fit him like a glove-the way it once had. Now it hung off his shoulders loosely like he was a little boy playing dress-up in his father’s clothes and the obvious weight loss made Jared pause. Jensen’s skin was pale and his – _even now_ \- gelled hair limp; but the worst part was seeing how the vivid green eyes he’d loved had lost their lustre... and it didn’t help that Jensen was sporting huge bruised-purple rings around them like he’d not been getting enough sleep.

“Jared?” Jensen’s voice was so filled with wonder that it made something inside him hurt.

“Mister Ackles; I’d forgotten how difficult it is to get an appointment with you.” He answered, pulling up a banal smile and struggling to play his part.

“Jared...” Jensen breathed again before regaining his composure. “Is everything alright?”

“Umm... yes and no.”

“No? Why not? What’s wrong? Anything I can do to help?” The man rattled off; and for the briefest second, Jared felt guilty about deceiving the tycoon like this when it was this obvious that the man cared for him still.

“Well... I-uh-I actually umm... lost something while I was under contract... and it’s- it’s kind of important... so-”

“Do you know where it is?” Jensen was all business.

Jared nodded, then shook his head, shrugging; “I- uh- I was hoping you could compensate me?”

Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise but the man refrained from asking further questions with remarkable restraint, “Oh... umm, of course,”

He pulled out his cheque-book from the drawer, pen ready to write any sum Jared named without hesitation, “Uh, how much?”

Jared shook his head, hiding his frown -“I’m not accepting money from you, Jen.”

It took his breath away to realize that the past eight months had not taken away his ability to understand Jensen’s silences when he faced the arched eyebrow again. “I was hoping we could come to some alternative-arrangement ...like last time?”

Jensen set down his pen carefully, “What did you have in mind?”

He licked his lips, “Well, I have a slew of functions to attend in the recent future and I- uh... I kind of need someone on my arm?”

Jensen froze for a second before nodding as he leaned back in his chair- his expression carefully neutral. “I suppose I may be able to arrange an escort for you.”

“You can?” Jared asked hopefully- his entire countenance lighting up.

The man nodded, “Yeah, sure... umm, do-uh, do you have any specifications?”

Jared grinned, his dimples coming out to play again, “Yes, yes I do, in fact. I was hoping for someone tall- say a little over six feet? Blond male with green eyes. And freckles...definitely freckles... It would help if he has a dry sense of humour- that’ll ensure I don’t get bored... and oh; he must be able to put up with my antics...Should I continue?”

His smile dimmed when he realized that the viridian gaze trained on him was cool and devoid of all humour.

“I guess I deserved that...” Jensen said slowly, “May I enquire how long I would be expected to umm- _serve_ you?”

“How does the rest of my life sound?” Jared retorted, unjustifiably angry that his attempt at ‘wooing’ his husband (since neither of them had got around to filing for a divorce yet) had gone so massively wrong.

“Jared?” There was confusion in the tone- the man obviously not comprehending why Jared had gone from teasing to annoyed so suddenly.

“What do you want me to say, Jensen? That I want you back in my life? Well, what do you know- I do, okay? I want you back in my life! Happy?”

“But-”

“You never asked me what I lost, Jen...” Jared interrupted.

“What _did_ you lose, Jared?” There was no inflection in Jensen’s voice as he repeated Jared’s words in the form of the expected question.

“My heart...” He wanted to say the rest- _had rehearsed it in fact_ , but when Jensen stood up and walked around till he was kneeling in front of the younger man and cupped his cheek tenderly, it was obvious that it was not required. 

 “I love you too, Jay.” The words were a soft exhalation against his lips seconds before they were claimed in the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced.

“God, I missed you” Jared’s voice was equally soft as he returned the kiss.

It was a few minutes before Jensen spoke again, “Marry me? This time for real...”

Jared shook his head, sighing “I can’t.”

The older man pulled back in surprise, “Jared?”

“I’m already married, Jen.” He answered the unspoken question, faking sadness at the thought.

 “Brat,” Jensen whispered, nipping at his jaw lightly.

“You love me.” Jared refuted, angling his neck to grant better access.

“Yeah, I do.” The tycoon confessed softly, tilting up for another kiss.

He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead to touch Jensen’s and felt the tycoon smile against his lips. “We could... maybe... renew our vows?” Jensen offered after a minute.

“Or we can pick up from right where we left of.” Jared proposed, “And save ourselves a ton of money which we can put to better use.”

“Like the _Home?”_

He hummed noncommittally, feeling his heart swell with how giving Jensen naturally was, “Well, I was thinking more along the lines of a romantic vacation but charity works too.”

“We can do both.” Jensen shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the suggestion.

“Yeah?”

“Um-hmm... there _are_ some perks to being a multi-billionaire, you know?” The tycoon grinned, his smile boyish.

“Like paying off your husband’s student loans?” Jared enquired with an arched eyebrow.

Jensen blushed, his expression sheepish, “They told you?”

“Yeah well, when I turned up to deposit a cheque, they had to tell me why they wouldn’t accept it.”

The older man sighed, “You’re mad at me?”

“A little bit,” Jared shrugged, “I mean I don’t appreciate being another one of those gold-diggers, you know? And I could have paid off the loan myself.”

“I know. And you’re no gold-digger, Jared. I knew you could support yourself without any interference from me; doesn’t mean I was just going to stand and watch you give up your dreams for a handful of dollars.”

“I figured as much,” He conceded before offering a reluctant, “Thank you.”

“Jared,” Jensen began hesitantly, “You _do_ want us to get back together, right?”

He nodded, wondering if Jensen was going to lay down conditions again.

“You’re sure?” Jensen asked and this time Jared could see the hope in his expression.

“Always am,” He smiled, “Are we going to need another contract?”

Green eyes twinkled with mischief, “Maybe,”

“Maybe?”

“I always wanted to find out what ‘forever’ sounded like in legal terms,” Jensen grinned.

“Forever, hmm?”

They tycoon pulled back slightly to gaze into his eyes, “Too long?”

Jared shook his head, smiling as he pressed another kiss into the soft lips he’d dreamed of every night for eight months, “Forever sounds just perfect.”

 

.The End.

∞ ∞ ‡ ∞ ∞

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested; there is a bonus piece about the actual fate of C.Bale will be posted shortly.


	28. Bonus Piece

**EXTRA !!!**

** What actually happened to Christian Bale... **

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

“Good afternoon, Sir. Am I speaking to Mr. Collins?”

Misha frowned at the crisp voice before answering, “Yes. May I know to whom am I speaking?”

“This is Gregory Chase from the Beaufort Correctional Facility. You had indicated that you be informed of any change in the status of inmate NJ50236091, a certain Mr. Christian Bale. Am I correct?”

“Yes.”

“I regret to inform you Sir that the inmate passed away two nights ago.”

“Christian’s dead?” Misha repeated.

“Yes.”

“May I enquire about the cause of death?”

“The inmate was discovered dead when he failed to appear for breakfast. Preliminary investigations put cause of death as suicide. He hanged himself.”

 _“Why?_ ”

Gregory hesitated, “There has been no-”

“Mr. Chase, please. Did something happen?”

“We will find out once the investigation is complete.”

Misha knew he was pushing, but he _needed_ to know, “Has there been any speculation at all? Any wagging tongues? I’m not asking for concrete evidence before the official investigation is over but anything at all... _please?”_

The man breathed heavily before answering, “Sir, I apologise; but I _cannot_ help you till the investigation is complete.”

Misha bit his lip, sighing, “I’m sorry. Thank you for informing me.”

“I’ll be in touch again once we know more,”

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb but nodded his acceptance, “Thank you.”

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 

Misha leaned back in his chair once the call had ended, staring with unseeing eyes at the city skyline visible from his window- _it appeared he would have to write that recommendation after all._

After another minute he retrieved his phone from the desk to scroll through his list of contacts.

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

Across town Javier glanced up from his crossword as his brother’s phone buzzed. Jeffrey Dean glanced up briefly after reading the message to meet his twin’s eyes, _“_ It’s done.”

Javier answering smile was full of teeth _, “Good.”_

_Nobody messed with their boys._

**≈‡∞ж∞‡≈** **≈‡∞ж∞‡≈**

 


End file.
